City of Steps
by HeatherR
Summary: AU,Fantasy,Ran/Ken started in 2006. In a city of steps there is always the danger of falling.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

Author's Note One: Hey! This is for Gillie, who's been bugging me for a one-shot. This is not a one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter One**

Ran Fujimiya was waking slowly, as was his custom. Rolling to one side, curling, sleeping, then rolling again. But on this particular morning something felt different. Rolling further he was suddenly halted by something warm and unmoving. Startled fully awake he moved away from what he quickly realized was another person, and blinked around at his room.

Everything became clear then.

He wasn't in his small familiar bedroom in the family wing of his parents' house. He was in his new suite of rooms in the recently refurbished tower, still in his parents' house, but on the other side facing the sea. Their new suite of rooms, his and his new husband's, Ken.

Ken Hidaka, younger son of Kemble Hidaka, head of the largest land holding family on the continent. They grew over half of the produce and grain supplied to the nation's population, and a good quarter of what was traded with the lands to the west. A wealthy family and a prominent one, even if they rarely strayed from the country. Or at least they hadn't while Kemble Hidaka had been alive. It remained to be seen if Eden Hidaka, his elder son, would prove to be as capable.

The realization that he was in his rooms in his home with his husband relaxed him, but only marginally. They were, after all, virtually strangers. They'd only met two days ago when Ken had arrived from his mother's family's home, where the two had fled after his father's assassination. During those two days much of their time had been spent with attorneys and the Empress's representatives, hammering out the marriage agreement. The rest had been split between fittings with tailors to improve Ken's wardrobe, and hasty preparations for the wedding itself. Hardly any time left for them alone to talk or get to know each other. Time for that later, he supposed.

And despite the preparations their wedding the afternoon before had been a rushed affair. A hurried exchange of vows and filed paperwork, with none of the loud, boisterous revelry that usually marked a marriage between two prominent families. Ran couldn't really say he minded, since he'd never been one for crowds or parties, but he was a little disappointed that they couldn't make the circuit between the three temples. He wasn't very devout, but for some reason the idea of sharing that walk with a future spouse had always appealed to him. Perhaps it was the well wishes that would accompany them from the city's populous, something he'd rarely been bestowed. Or perhaps because it was the first steps together in a shared life, and in a city of steps the first few were always important.

Aya would say it was his pride that wanted the walk, and Ran couldn't say she'd be wrong.

He thought back to their conversation two days ago. The wind whipping their hair into their faces as they'd leaned over the iron railing on one of the upper balconies that faced the east. From up there with the aide of bird-glasses they could see the landing platform of the cable car. It had been Aya's idea and as usual Ran went along with it, secretly as curious as his sister was about his future husband.

_"Are you excited?" she'd asked him._

_"Not particularly," he'd replied, without moving his eyes from the large rectangular box of glass and worked metal suspended from heavy cables which was slowing coming into view from below the edge of the platform. "It's coming."_

_Aya whirled away from him, raising the bird-glasses to her face as she did so._

_"How can you not be?" she asked as she peered across the lower rooftops and balconies to the platform. "He will be your mate. Your partner. The Hidakas are such an important family. Father is beside himself with joy. To be able to serve the Empress and your own family, to ensure my future, and to save this man's life...Ran, you should be very proud."_

_"Hn."_

_Though that was all true he didn't feel proud. He felt ambivalent, as he always had. In his position it would be foolish to feel anything else._

_"This is the answer to everything," his sister continued. "A perfect solution. Maybe this is why you were born a crimson."_

_And there it was. The crux of his existence. The red hair and purple eyes of the ancient people, the magic users, the hated ones. And although magic had disappeared from the world eons before, if it had ever really existed at all, the law held firm._

_"Yes, there must've been a reason, since I can not inherit," he said with a touch of bitterness._

_"It is a stupid law," Aya stated, perhaps aware of how she had sounded._

_"And yet no one works to change it."_

_Aya hadn't responded to that and they'd watched silently as the cable car came to a halt along side the platform. Two men in tan uniforms had come forward to secure it from movement by lashing it to the stone structure with heavy ropes. Then they'd slid open the door and stood to assist the passengers. Often one had trouble transitioning from the swinging interior of the car to the solidity of the platform. But it was an infinitely easier way of reaching the city's wealthier district on the upper terraces than climbing the hundreds of thousands of steps up from the gates or the ports in the west, which were even lower._

_Ran had held his breath._

_Aya had leaned farther forward._

_He could make out the shapes of disembarking passengers, assisted by the workers in tan. After a fare number had passed from the car into the stone arch of the office entrance he'd been able to discern the black and gold uniforms of the Empress's guard exiting the office. Several more got off the cable car and then...Aya gasped and leaned forward a bit more._

_"Don't fall," he'd said absently, then blinked as the bird-glasses were suddenly blocking his view._

_"He's quite attractive," Aya had said with a smirk._

_And she'd been right. Ken Hidaka was quite attractive. Through the bird-glasses Ran had seen a trim young man of slender build, dressed simply but elegantly in a brown coat which hung quite properly to just above his knees. A medium brown which complimented his darker hair. His skin was tanned, most likely from the country sun, and served to distinguish him from the city residents. He was as plain in coloring as Ran was exotic. That alone would cause him to stand out._

_"He appears somber," Aya had said._

_"His father was recently killed," he'd replied while watching his future spouse disappear beneath the archway._

_"That was two months ago."_

_"Not so long, Aya, if he was close to his father," Ran had gently chided her as he'd lowered the bird-glasses._

_"Well, he should be pleased. The Empress has answered his mother's plea and guaranteed his safety. Once he's married to you and sworn to our family his brother will have nothing to fear from him."_

_"Aya, that's a rumor," Ran had stated with a frown and turned to cross back into the house._

_"True. But the facts are Eden Hidaka has inherited, and he's approved of your union, and the assassin's bullets that found his father haven't yet found him," she'd said with the air of someone in the know as she'd followed him in. "Once he's sworn to us he's harmless to his brother."_

_"One might also say, once he's sworn to us he's safe from whatever his brother might yet face," Ran had countered as they'd entered the hall and started for the stairs._

_"If his brother isn't guilty then why did Ken's mother take him and flee? Surely..."_

_"Aya," he'd said and turned to face his sister's large, deep blue eyes. "Please do not broach this subject again. Whatever the circumstances of his past I...we are his future. I would like his welcome here to be a pleasant one."_

She'd smiled and agreed, and they'd gone down together to welcome his new spouse. And he had seen for the first time those amazing, intriguing large brown eyes up close. Those eyes that, despite Ken's most desperate efforts he was sure, revealed everything the young man was thinking and feeling.

Ran settled more comfortably into the new goose down mattress and pillows and looked around their bedroom. The room he and Ken would share for the rest of their lives. It was quite nice. Larger than his other room and quite well appointed. His parents had spared no expense, and it was only one of four rooms that were theirs'. Across from the foot of the bed was the large ornate door that led to the dressing room and beyond that the bath. To the right, across the expanse of the bed room, was the sitting room and its two doors that led to the hall. All in all a luxurious suite.

Though he could not inherit the household, the position of head of the family, or the extensive trade business, he was by no means maltreated. Both his parents doted on he and Aya. Both had hoped he'd be able to make a worthy match despite his...disabilities.

And now he had. A much better alliance than either one had ever dreamed possible. And it fit into their plans for Aya perfectly. Just as she had said. He had to admit that he did feel a twinge of pride that he could bring so much joy to his family.

The bed shifted and Ran glanced to his right, to the lump under the covers that signified his new husband. Ken's shoulders moved and a deep sigh was heard, then the room stilled once more. Apparently he hadn't woken the younger man when he'd rolled into him. Ran was glad. Their first night together had been nice, but not at all what Ran had expected.

After the feast, which had involved family and the Empress's representatives only rather than members of every prominent household in the city, they had been escorted upstairs by servants. They'd been undressed and assisted into robes. They'd been escorted to bed and their robes removed and laid out for them within easy reach. All of which Ran was used to, but judging by his face Ken was not.

Then one of the representatives of the Empress had been allowed to enter and taken his seat behind the screen in the corner, as he was supposed to. And that was when Ken had turned to him and asked that he "just get it over with", which had been equal parts startling and disturbing. This was the man he would spend his life with and he had no intention of starting that life by hurting him. He'd told him so. He could, he'd said, make it quite pleasurable and he intended to do just that.

Ken had merely shrugged in response, but he hadn't fought Ran's touches. Consummation was as important to the legality of their union as the papers they'd signed and the ceremony they'd gone through in his parents' great hall. He had seen to it that they'd both enjoyed it, at least physically. But once the deed was done Ken had refused further intimacy. He'd curled himself into a ball and tucked himself as far away from Ran as he could. And Ran had to admit that he had been disappointed. No one married out of affection or love, but he had hoped that they would at least like each other. He'd hoped Ken would like him.

At least they'd been able to sleep peacefully, undisturbed even by the departure of the Empress's man. Or at least he had. He hoped Ken had as well.

Those amazing eyes had shown him a myriad of emotions in the last two days. Worry, frustration, anger, sorrow. And once, when they'd first met, curiosity and surprise. Not the disappointment, fear, or disgust that Ran had expected and prepared himself for. That had taught him to hope, even just a little. Well, he wouldn't give up, by no means. It was only the start of their third day, the first day of their married life. He resolved to be patient and give Ken a chance to adjust.

The city with its steep hills, structure covered terraces, cable cars, and endless steps was vastly different than the open air and plains of the country. No doubt Ken was suffering from the enormous changes he'd experienced in the last two months, and he was part of those changes. Only Ken knew how he had expected his life to go, and so far he hadn't had a chance to share that information.

Ran glanced to his right at the shaggy locks of dark chocolate colored hair that splayed across the goose down pillow. At the moment that was all he could see of his husband. He didn't want to admit to himself the anticipation he felt at seeing those interesting eyes again. And possibly inspiring something sweet in them.

Aya, he knew, would laugh at him. But not with cruelty.

The bed shook suddenly as Ken shivered and a small whine escaped him. Ran frowned. Uncertain what he should do. As he debated Ken shivered again and whined louder, muttering something that sounded vaguely like a denial. His husband was having a nightmare.

He'd never seen anyone have a nightmare before and he decided he didn't like it. Ran bit his lip and reached over to grasp Ken's shoulder. His father's speech from the feast echoed in his ears.

"_Even though you're young, even though you've barely met, you are now responsible for one another. For the life you'll share and the work you'll do, and the pride you'll bring to the Empress, and your families."_

Ran laid his hand on Ken's shoulder and gave it a little shake.

* * *

Author's Note Two: So, that was that then. This is the first chapter in a story I started in August 2006, and it isn't finished yet. So for once I'll be posting like everyone else, whenever I get another chapter either written or typed. As I'm still working mainly on my other stories I beg you not to hold your breath!

Well, I hope you liked it. Leave a review if it suits you! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Two**

Ken woke with a start from a nightmare. The same one he'd had every night since his father's death. The light. The funny spark of brilliance off something in the field just beyond the fence. Then the noise. Nothing he could explain or identify. Just a rushing of air or movement. And then he was turning slowly, so slowly, to point out the funny light to his father. He could feel the movement, the motion of his body even though the scene before hs eyes wouldn't change, the silence wouldn't clear. And he struggled, fought against it but still he kept turning and turning and turning, but never quite far enough. He wanted to stop. Needed to stop because he knew what he would see. What he had seen. But he kept turning until...

He jerked awake and felt the warmth of a hand withdrawing from his shoulder. For a moment he didn't know where he was or who was with him. He'd slept in so many different beds recently and awoken under the watchful eyes of any one of the number of security guards the Empress had provided. The only thing he knew for certain in those first few seconds was that he wasn't in his own bed, in his family's house. The bed he'd slept in for every one of his seventeen years prior to his father's death.

It only took a quick glance at the part of the room he could see to remember that he was in his new bed, with his new husband, in the house that was to be his new home. He resisted the urge to groan.

"You were dreaming," said a deep voice from behind him, Ran's voice. It contained neither sympathy nor censure. Just a statement, a fact.

"Sorry," Ken muttered in reply.

"There is no need to apologize," Ran said with perhaps an edge of solace. "I was already awake." Then again maybe not. Ran Fujimiya, though arguably attractive, either felt no emotions at all or was completely able to hide them. Ken wasn't sure which, but either way he found his new husband nearly impossible to read. "Are you alright?"

Ken blinked out at the room and pulled the covers closer about him.

"Fine," he answered automatically, not even really aware of what the question had been. He was feeling it again. The overwhelming sensation of being lost and abandoned and alone. He tried not to shiver.

"Are you sore?"

He blinked again, confused by the question, but the confusion was good. It distracted him.

"What?" he asked.

"From last night. I tried to be gentle. If you're sore I could get..."

So Ran _was_ concerned, even though his voice did not reveal it. And if Ken could see them his face would probably be blank and his strange violet eyes empty.

"I'm not sore," he said before Ran could finish. "I'm fine."

Ken rolled over then, onto his back, careful not to get near enough to touch the young man beside him. He laid there for a moment before glancing to his left where Ran was. His new husband lay silently watching him. That brilliant hair appearing even redder against the white of his pillow, and those strange violet eyes which seemed suddenly curious.

"What time is it?" Ken asked, not because he cared but because he needed something to say. He needed to be talking so he wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"Early. No one's come to wake us," Ran answered.

"No one?"

"The servants."

"Do they always do that? Undress you and tuck you in?" It seemed funny to him, strange.

"Yes."

Another change he'd have to get used to.

"Oh," he said.

"You didn't have servants?" Ran asked and Ken felt sure that he'd seen a glimmer of curiosity that time. A tiny purple spark in a field of violet.

"Yes, but they don't...do that. We did that ourselves. They just cleaned...and cooked."

"Ours' do those things as well," Ran said then fell silent. Ken wasn't sure whether he'd answered his question sufficiently or bored him. He couldn't tell, but he needed to keep talking.

"So...what time is it?" he asked again, then watched, perplexed as Ran looked at the decorative table beside him, opened the drawer to look inside, and then began scanning the room. The bed shifted with his movements. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a clock."

"Isn't this your room?" he asked, confused.

Ran stopped his search and met his eyes. "This is _our_ room."

"I meant, wasn't this your room before?"

"No," Ran answered and casting off the covers he rose and stretched.

Ken stared and blushed before quickly looking away. Ran didn't seem the least bit concerned that he was standing there beside the bed naked and exposed. Of course, if the servants dressed him and undressed him daily then he was probably used to it. But Ken wasn't. That just wasn't how they did things at home.

He shook his head. This was his home now. This would be his life. And Ran had seen, touched, and even tasted just about all of him there was the night before. At the thought he felt his blush deepen, and he fought the urge to bury himself back under the covers. He wasn't about to admit that he'd never been intimate with anyone before. Certainly he'd thought about it and had his share of fantasies and dreams, but at home he'd always been so busy. Even at leisure he'd been with his father or brother or both and usually surrounded by his father's close associates. There had never been the time or opportunity. And he'd been secretly dreading the experience since he'd learned of his impending nuptials. But Ran had been kind to him. His touches gentle and Ran had worked at pleasing him. It had not been the painful, humiliating experience that Ken had expected. Although it had still been very embarrassing. Especially with the Empress's man seated behind the screen. Absently Ken wondered if he was still there.

The room was suddenly flooded with the light of morning, accompanied by the sound of drapes being parted.

Ken glanced at Ran who was now robed and standing before the large window on his side of the bed. What looked like the first light of day seeped past him into the room, heavy and gray. Ken remembered their room faced the water which was due west. The sun was rising on the other side of the house.

"We have a view of the sea," Ran stated and Ken reached down to the foot of the bed to where his robe was laying. As quickly as he could he pulled it on and got up, moving around the bed to join Ran, at the window.

The view was magnificent. Although it wasn't just of the sea. No one lived directly by the sea, that area was all ports and docks for cargo and passenger ships, and warehouses. But the Fujimiyas were one of the more prominent families, therefore they lived on one of the highest terraces of the city. Not as high as the palace, which rested at the top of the plateau, or the government buildings which fronted it, but well above the merchant class tenements and shopping districts he'd seen on his way in two days ago. And so far above the ports and slums that they couldn't even be seen. He and Ran looked out of their many paned window set in an ornate frame and peered down on tile and copper rooftops, and stone balconies, to the blue strip of sea shining in the distance.

"Have you ever been down there?" Ken asked, staring at the view with something less than admiration. He wasn't used to being much above ground level. He didn't feel quite at ease.

"To the sea? Yes. We own five of the larger warehouses and three docks are exclusively ours' by order of the Empress," Ran answered and Ken could feel those violet eyes shift from the view to himself. "Mother and father like to sail as well. When the weather is fine we go to the island. In the high summer we holiday there for a few weeks. Grandmother has rooms at one of the resorts."

The last was said with a lowering of eyes from Ken's profile to the windowsil which was level with their knees. Ken tried to catch Ran's expression, if he was making one, but his husband turned away from him and the view.

"Shall I summon the servants to assist us with our bath?"

Ken almost said 'no' when his mind latched onto what Ran had asked.

"B-bath? One bath? To-together?" he stammered, surprised and not a little alarmed.

"Yes. My parents bathe together. It saves on water," Ran replied pausing near the bellpull and quirking an eyebrow in Ken's direction.

When looking around at the opulence of not only their rooms but the whole house, the idea of conserving water almost made him laugh. Ran must be joking. Then it occurred to him that Ran might actually _be_ joking and he stared at him for a second. The same bland expression looked back at him and his heart sank when he realized he couldn't tell.

"Are you joking?" he asked hoping his husband wouldn't be offended.

"No," Ran answered.

"Oh. Okay then."

Might as well get used to it if that's what was expected.

"Water isn't conserved in the country?" Ran asked as he gave the bellpull a tug. It was lavishly embroidered and had a tassel.

"No. Not usually. Only in drought years, but otherwise it rains a lot so there's always plenty," and Ken realized suddenly that he was babbling and ringing the long loose sleeves of his robe. He stopped and stood still, aware that Ran was watching him.

"We don't have to bathe together," Ran said with what might have been a note of caution.

"Oh...uh...no, we can. If it's what's expected," Ken mumbled and thought perhaps he saw a flash of disappointment on his new husband's face. Just one second and it was gone, and he remembered that he thought he'd seen the same thing the night before. When Ran had offered himself to Ken but he'd refused.

Not at all what he'd been raised for. Ran, he was certain, had very specific ideas and expectations of what their marriage meant. But he had no idea what was expected of him or them and everything was too new. Too different from what he'd thought his life would be. He just needed some time...maybe. Time to adjust, to sort through things, to learn his place, to fight the horrible feelings threatening to overwhelm him. Lost, abandoned, alone.

The sound of the door closing in their sitting room was quickly followed by a light knock on their bedroom door. It opened and five servants entered, three women and two men. They bowed silently and Ken watched Ran nod to them.

"Good morning, Nalsa," he said to the severe looking woman who had silver buttons from her chin to the waist of her long black coat. The others Ken noticed had black buttons.

"Good morning, sirs. I trust you slept well," Nalsa replied.

"Indeed. We are anxious to begin our day. Any news on our agenda?" Ran asked.

That apparently was the signal the five servants had been waiting for and they moved swiftly into action. The two men opened the door across from the foot of the bed that led to the dressing room and passed straight through into the bath room beyond. The two women, one of whom was carrying an armload of linens approached the bed with purpose. Ran and Nalsa began to follow the two men into the dressing room where Ken could now hear the sounds of the tub filling, but his husband paused in the doorway and looked back at him still standing by the window.

"Ken?" Ran said softly, his deep voice compelling Ken to answer, to follow, to join him.

"Yes," he said and took his first step forward.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that was chapter two. As you can see, I started doing each chapter from one of their points of view. And the chapters are short so that I could switch, sometimes mid scene. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review if you'd like to.

Thank you to, boXx, for your review. Yes, I'm back. Thank you for being so excited! I wonder if you caught that last one I did. I don't think it was too long ago (was it?), but it was an 18th century one. Ha! I forgot the name! Oops! There, I did write from Ken's point of view! I hope you liked it.

Thank you to, noir raven dravenwood, for your review. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I'm still advising that you don't hold your breath. The hold up with this story will be that I'm not entirely sure where it's going and I have to stop and think, something I usually do long before I'm posting. But I hope you liked chapter two as well.

Thank you to, hiro, for your review. Yes, there just aren't enough Ran/Ken fics out there. And I know mine don't appeal to everyone. We should start a movement. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter two too!

Thank you to, Ranchi Blade, for your review. Thank you! I'm glad you liked them! I am writing a sequel to "When He Danced With Me", two in fact. Part of my problem at the moment is I started with the second one first. But they'll eventually be finished and posted. I just can't say when.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Three**

Ran followed what was his usual morning routine. He discussed his agenda for the day with Nalsa while he bathed, being scrubbed and rinsed by one of the male servants, who also assisted him in dressing in the outfit laid out by the women who'd changed and made the bed. The difference between this morning and every other morning of his life to that point was Ken.

It was obvious from the start that Ken wasn't used to being handled by staff, or maybe by anyone. He tolerated it to a point, but Ran had to look away to keep from laughing when his new husband refused to lean forward so his backside could be washed. He'd insisted on doing it himself and the servant was forced to give up the brush.

Throughout the exercise Ran tried to focus his attention on Nalsa and the details of their schedule. He made sure he didn't touch Ken accidentally and gave the man as wide a berth as possible when they were in the tub.

The dressing went smoother, and Ran had to admit to himself he was relieved. He'd been shocked when Ken had confessed that the servants in the country didn't assist the family like they did in the city. He simply couldn't imagine such a rustic existence, and he was certain once Ken became used to such things he'd see the benefits. He was certain things went much quicker and easier with such assistance.

When they were done dressing he'd paused to view himself in the large floor to ceiling mirror on one side of the dressing room. Ran didn't often admire himself, or even stop to make sure his coat was straight and his hair in place. He didn't care anymore for the way he looked than anyone else did. The color of his hair and eyes startling even to him. But he was curious, very curious, to see how he and Ken looked together. His mother had commented after the ceremony the day before that she would commission a formal portrait, they made such a striking pair. And she was right.

Ran stared into the mirror at the image they presented. Their matching dark blue coats of a softly brushed velvet, buttoned from chin to waist with just the appropriate hint of white collar and cuffs showing. The tan fitted pants which peeked from between the folds of their coattails and fell to cover all but the heel and toe of their polished black boots. The ornately embroidered coat of arms at the top of their left sleeves which marked them as members of the Fujimiya family.

Ran stared and wondered how two of the same outfit could look so very different depending on who wore it. Neither of them looked bad. Far from it. The colors and style had been chosen to best suit both of them. The dark blue didn't fight with his hair as some paler shades did, and it served to soften the intense color of his eyes. Almost disguising them. But on Ken the deep tones highlighted the tan of his skin and set off the brown of his hair and eyes, making them look richer.

They did indeed make a striking pair, but not at all displeasing. In some indefinable way they seemed to balance each other.

The young man straightening Ken's coat finished and stepped aside allowing his husband to turn and study their reflection. His wondrous eyes revealed a slight interest as they scanned first down his own image, then slid sideways to Ran's. After a moment of silent observation their eyes met and Ran felt a peculiar charge travel down his spine, a fluttering in his stomach. He blinked and attempted a small smile.

"My mother was right, was she not? We do make a striking pair," he said tentatively.

Ken's cheeks pinked a bit, out of embarrassment perhaps, but he nodded in agreement. His eyes registered surprise.

"We'll certainly stand out," he said.

"Indeed," Ran nodded.

He wondered what Ken had read or heard about the people like him, the crimsons. The wizards of the past who had ravaged the land and decimated the population in their relentless thirst for power. The magic was gone, but the law remained. Ken's reaction had been so much less than Ran had expected that he had to wonder. Maybe he'd simply been surprised at meeting someone with hair and eye colors he'd never seen before. He hadn't objected to the match. Then again, what choice had he had?

Ken was waiting for him so Ran led the way from the room. That had become their unofficial routine over the last two days. His husband would wait and take cues from Ran in each situation, whether it was the seating arrangement at dinner or an informal tour of the house. At least Ken understood the protocol within the family and which utensils to use. Somethings apparently were universal, even if such things as staff duties were not.

Nalsa and the other servants had preceded them out of the suite, having finished their work, and were nowhere in sight as they came through the sitting room and out into the hall. Ran set the pace, strolling down corridors and staircases with Ken either by his side or behind him. He took the opportunity to brief his husband on their schedule, daring to assume that Ken hadn't been paying attention. He half hoped that Ken would ask questions or offer comments and opinions, but he remained silent. Nodding occasionally to show that he was listening.

Ran tried to imagine what it must be like for his new husband. It was a very rare thing indeed for such a change of fortune to occur. Most parents planned their children's futures well in advance, some even before they were born. Alliances were made through marriage, and although there were factions within the government not completely loyal to the crown, everyone benefited from maintaining the status-quo. That was why it was so startling to have the head of the largest land holding family assassinated. Who besides his eldest son stood to gain from it? What would he have lost if his father had remained alive?

Ran shrugged mentally. Those questions were for the Empress's agents to answer. His focus must be on the man at his side. The man whose future now lay with him. And knowing that Ken's father must surely have had his son's future planned, and knowing that Ken had been raised with that future in mind, Ran could not even begin to imagine what Ken was going through. But he began to admire the amount of strength it must take to calmly accept that everything you knew was gone and what now lay before you was unknown.

Peeking sideways he noted Ken's expression, no anticipation, excitement or even the barest hint of enthusiasm. He simply appeared to be there, with no expectations. Living moment to moment perhaps now that all that was required of him was over. He was a Fujimiya now, he was safe, and that was all.

Ran nodded a greeting to the butler, Symington, as the servants opened the doors to the breakfast room and they passed within. The tall pale man with no hair to speak of bowed severely. His long black coat and silver buttons doing nothing to hide his slight paunch. The man muttered a good morning and then stepped aside to fill two plates for them. Fish was on the morning menu, Ran guessed. He could smell it and his mouth began to water.

"Good morning, Ran, Ken," his father called heartily from the head of the table. Argand Fujimiya was dressed in a dark crimson coat with gold buttons and the Fujimiya coat of arms stood out over his left breast pocket, elaborately embroidered in gold and copper thread. Hid long, black hair was pulled back into a braid which had red ribbons woven through it. Still a strikingly handsome man despite his fifty odd years. Ran had heard people say he resembled his father more than a little.

"Good morning, Father," Ran said as he took his seat beside his mother's and laid his napkin across his lap. Ken nodded and settled into the chair on his right seemingly intent on the arrival of their food. "Is mother not up yet?"

"Yes, she's up. She's stepped out for a moment to speak with Nalsa. Wants to rearrange your schedule a bit," his father replied then smiled warmly. "We had a good report of you last night from the Empress's man. Both of you. We are very pleased. I confess to you now that we had some concerns since you are both rather young to be taking on such a serious obligation. But you both performed wonderfully throughout the ceremony and what came after."

"Thank you, Father," Ran said with a small smile then, glancing at Ken and noting his red face staring intently at the empty place his plate would soon occupy, added, "allow me to assure you that we both understand the seriousness of the marriage state and the promises we made to each other."

"Very good, very good, my boy," his father smiled. Ran had obviously pleased him and he returned his attention to the arrival of his food, remaining oblivious to Ken's embarrassment.

Moments later their plates were set before them and Ran saw how truly pleased with them his parents were. The aroma of the buttery white fish filled his nostrils and he sighed in rapture. The three side dishes added to his appetite, whipped shellfish with crushed nuts, slices of orange sweet squash with pear cubes, and long, crisp bread fingers. All his favorite breakfast foods.

"Thank you, Symington, Ran said with a small pleased smile.

"You're welcome, Sir," the butler said with a bow before heading back to his place by the sideboard. "Madame was _most_ specific about her breakfast order."

His father chuckled.

"Did you have fish much in the country, Ken?" his father asked and Ran turned to find his new husband looking at his plate uncertainly.

"We did, Sir, in the summer. Lake fish," Ken answered before taking a careful taste of the white fish.

"Fresh water fish is a delicacy here," Argand Fujimiya said with a fond smile. "I'm afraid we finished it all off last evening. It was delicious. We will send a note of thanks to your brother for sending it along with his approval to the match."

"The cook deserves much of the credit," Ken said. "He did something miraculous to it."

"I'm sure Symington will be glad to pass on your complements," Ran's father stated.

"Indeed, Sir. Cook will be pleased to hear it," the head servant said.

Ran watched Ken nod to the butler and take another cautious bite of his fish. Before he could ask whether he liked it the door opened and his mother entered. She was wearing a coat identical to his father's with fitted black pants and black boots. Her long black hair was twisted up on top of her head, and held in place by a decorative comb with red and gold beads.

She walked directly to Ran and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek several times. Then she released him and placed a delicate kiss on Ken's cheek while giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Good morning, you two," she said, rounding the table and taking her seat beside her husband. "I trust you slept well? How do you like your breakfast? And your rooms?"

"My dear, give them a chance," her husband laughed. "They've barely begun."

"So I see. Well, it will be my pleasure then to tell you that I've changed your schedule for today," she stated grandly. "This morning before we do anything else you are to walk the circuit to the temples."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, the plot is taking forever. Well, see what happens when I have short chapters and an unfinished story? Oh well. At least it's Ran/Ken, right? And it is going somewhere...I think. Slowly. :)

Thanks to Ranchi Blade for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes, I'd love to know more about that French prince. Just because it wasn't recorded doesn't mean it wasn't happening. That's true of all history.

Thanks to boXx for your review. Ah-ha! I thought you'd missed one, but you're right, November was quite a ways away, wasn't it? Yeah, Ken is usually the go along, sunny one of the bunch. I hadn't even realized I'd reversed them so much when I wrote it originally. I always think Ran would obviously be different when his family is with him, so that's fun to write. Poor KenKen. I do like getting him into these situations.

Thanks to noir raven dravenwood for your reviews. Thank you, but I'm already married. To my best friend, in fact! Oooo! I like your idea. I'm always getting them into the bath together and then never having them do anything there. Sometime in the future, I promise!

Thanks to M.J. For your almost review. Unfortunately, all I got was "hey," but thank you just the same!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Four**

Ken blinked at Maijel and Argand Fujimiya. Was there some part of the ceremony they hadn't done? He looked to Ran for an answer and was somewhat startled to discover his husband was smiling, actually smiling at his parents, and there was excitement lighting his eyes. Ken guessed that Ran had been pleased with the breakfast, but this was the first true sign of emotion Ken had seen from him. He looked positively delighted.

"Yes," Ran's mother nodded. "I have it all arranged. I've sent Nalsa for the flowers and Chi is getting Aya up. Such a lazy girl."

"I'm sorry, but where are we going?" Ken asked hesitantly.

"Symington, please remove Ken's plate and bring him the country breakfast I requested," Ran's mother stated with a hint of annoyance. "I told them our salty fish would be too oily for your stomach," she said to him with a kind smile. "Making the circuit between our three temples is traditionally the first step in a married couple's life together. Before they are wed they walk from their house down to the first common terrace and walk between the temples of prosperity, good fortune, and felicity so that these may follow them throughout their lives."

While Ran's mother explained Ken's plate was whisked away and replaced with another containing poached eggs, lightly grilled potato slices and bread fingers. He felt his stomach relax and smiled slightly in relief. The white fish was indeed too salty and oily for him.

"There now," Maijel nodded. "We can't risk you getting ill. Eat up, eat up. Where is that daughter of ours'?"

"I'm here," Aya's voice answered from the doorway. It carried a slight hint of irritation and when Ken glanced at her she merely nodded a good morning before claiming the seat beside her father.

"You are late to rise," her mother pointed out. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"No. I was thinking all night," Aya replied. "But I am up now. What's the rush? My lessons don't begin until ten."

"Send word that you will be late," her father said in a tone that brooked no argument. "We will be escorting your _brothers_ in their circuit of the temples."

Ken watched curiously as Aya's deep blue eyes got very wide just as Ran's had.

"We are?" she asked, bad mood apparently forgotten. "But the Empress said it would be too dangerous for Ken to..."

"That was before he officially joined our family," her mother said. "Now that the ceremony is complete and the papers have been filed he should be in no more danger than we are ourselves."

Aya beamed a smile at Ran that was full of enthusiasm and not a little knowing. Then she tucked into the plate of fish set before her with real gusto. Ken finished his breakfast in silence, watching the family he'd become a part of. And watching his new husband reveal more hints of emotion than he'd seen in the man at any time during the last two days.

Immediately after breakfast Ran led him into one of a number of sitting rooms that could be used for business, lounging, or a small gathering of friends. There he listened as Ran explained how a caller from the first common terrace would lead them down to a courtyard where they would begin the circuit. His parents and Aya would follow tossing handfuls of coins and tokens bearing their crest to the crowds that would gather to watch them.

"Several of the servants shall come behind them carrying extra bags of coins and tokens," Ran said, compulsively straightening his coat. "We shall walk to each temple and leave a flower at each for the deities that reside there. What's the matter? Is there something on my coat?"

Ken blinked as his husband began searching the front of his coat for a crumb or a stain that wasn't there. He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Ran had spoken and he raised a hand to halt the man's nearly frantic search.

"Your coat is fine," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You're just...suddenly so lively. I was surprised. Is this tradition so important?"

Ran ceased his actions and quirked a small half-smile at him.

"It's silly really, isn't it? Well, you see...I should explain something...," he looked away, hesitating, and Ken wondered what it was that could fluster him so when he seemed to take everything else in stride. "I'm rather embarrassed to admit this, but I've always thought it was rather romantic. The idea of taking those steps with your spouse to be. Feeling the good will and best wishes of those around you." He chuckled softly down at his feet. A deep rumbling that warmed Ken's toes. "Aya will tell you that I am very proud to have such a handsome husband and am eager to show you off."

"And so you are," Aya stated, marching into the room in her soft golden coat, long braids swinging down her back. "He should learn all your faults as quickly as possible, so he will know how to handle you." She crossed the room to them and kissed her brother's cheek. "Congratulations, Brother," she said. "I am excited for you. It makes me anxious for my own turn in the public eye, but no doubt father and mother shall make me wait until I reach the proper age to wed. There is no need for me to rush, after all."

"No doubt they feel the longer you and Omi wait the stronger your attachment will be," Ran countered.

"I'm sure you are right. You always are," she smiled. "Mother asked me to fetch you. She wants to show you the flowers and make sure of the order."

"Ah," Ran nodded and started for the door. "Ken..."

"Do not fret about your husband," Aya said quickly. "I shall keep him occupied."

Ran gave her what Ken interpreted as a warning glance. She beamed an innocent smile at him, which disappeared once he was out of the room. The young woman turned to Ken and gave him a measuring look as she silently stepped up to within a few inches of him. He was sure he knew what was coming. He'd been waiting for it.

"I want to tell you something while I have the chance and the nerve," she stated softly, pinning him with her dark gaze. "Ran has not had an easy life, despite what you see here. You seem like a good and decent person, but I know well enough that people aren't always how they appear to be."

She stepped a fraction nearer and her eyes narrowed.

"Be nice to him or I swear I shall _not_ be nice to you. Remember that I am the heir and my threats carry weight," she said then backed off a little before turning and striding away.

Ken simply stared after her, not surprised by her threat but uncertain what to make of her statement about Ran's life. Shaking his head to clear it he followed her out into the hall where a number of the servants were beginning to gather. Nalsa held a tray full of small velvet bags, each with the Fujimiya coat of arms on it, and each filled to capacity. The servants were arranging themselves in some sort of order, and taking a bag each. They were murmuring excitedly to one another and smiled and nodded at him.

Ran came into the hall from another side room followed by his parents and Aya. He was carrying three large white flowers with long heavy stems and approached him with a look of serenity.

"These are the flowers," he said as he handed one to Ken. "When the caller arrives we will go out on the front step to face him and answer his question without hesitation. He will then announce our marriage and we will follow him down the hill. It is important that we do not release each other's hands. It's bad luck. Alright?"

Ken nodded. "I'm ready."

Ran gave him a small smile and then there was a loud wrap at the door. They turned to face it as Symington came from the breakfast room to answer the second knock.

A large rotund man stood there. He had an imperious look on his face and carried a tall staff with a circle of metal at its top, a bell hung inside it, stilled and silent. The man was wearing a small powdered wig and a coat of several different patterned materials sewn together to form a red, gold, and orange tapestry.

"Are Ran Fujimiya and Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya at home?" he demanded loudly.

Symington stepped aside and Ran took Ken's left hand snuggly in his own. Together they stepped out onto the front step and faced the caller, who'd backed up into the lane. Raising the staff he struck it three times against the stones and set the bell to ringing. All up and down the lane people stopped what they were doing and neighbors appeared in windows and doorways.

"It is the intention of the Fujimiya family to create an alliance with the Hidaka family through the legal marriage and union of these two men. You have, as of yesterday, been joined together and have sworn to uphold this alliance until parted by death?" the caller cried loudly, addressing not just them but everyone within earshot as well.

"Yes," Ken answered as firmly and loudly as he could and at the same time as his husband. Their voices blended nicely to the ear.

"So be it. Follow me now, so your alliance shall be known to all and your union blessed by the divine."

The caller spun on his heel and started off down the lane. Ken, his hand still tightly clasped in Ran's, followed. As they walked the people lining the street and looking out from inside their homes called out well wishes and congratulations. Children raced ahead of them as the caller rang his bell and repeated the news of their marriage. As they began their decent from one terrace to the next down the wide stone steps Ken could see that the news had spread. Crowds were beginning to gather along the route, in doorways, where terraces met the steps, and along the edges of the steps themselves. Many people held flowers and pulled the petals off to cast at them as they passed. Before long the stones were covered and the steps were getting a bit slippery. He looked up in wonder as the air seemed full of raining petals.

Ken glanced at Ran and saw that he had them in his hair and all over his coat, but he didn't seem to mind. His husband was smiling broadly. His violet eyes alight with pure joy. It was all Ken could do to pull his gaze away from the amazing sight, but in order to keep his footing he had to.

As they rounded a corner he caught sight of Ran's parents and Aya coming down the steps behind them. They were smiling and laughing. Accepting everyone's congratulations, and tossing handfuls of coins and tokens into the crowds. As one bag would empty another would appear from the group of servants following close behind.

"Where are they getting the flowers from?" Ken wondered.

"Most people grow them in window boxes or roof gardens," Ran answered, surprising him. He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud.

"And they're willing to spend them on us?" In the city where there was little land for growing anything such boxes and gardens must be precious. He was touched that strangers would pick their flowers to cast on them.

"Weddings between prominent families are not as common as you might think," Ran explained softly. "Sharing their flowers makes them feel like part of the event. It makes it memorable. And they'll collect the coins and tokens our family is throwing. The tokens will be an especially prized keepsake. I have several from weddings I witnessed as a child."

They lapsed back into silence as they came to another terrace, and the flowers and calls from well wishers increased in amount and volume once more. The caller continued to announce their coming and people greeted them as they slowly made their way down to the first of the five common terraces. Nearly as wide as the plateau the palace stood on, it contained shops, court yards with fountains, and a park with trees and grass as well as the three temples. It was one of the five spaces in the city that everyone could share. Both those from above and below were welcome in its wide lanes and intimate spaces. By the time they got there Ken was feeling it in his legs and knees. He'd always assumed he was in good shape, but walking down hundreds of steps and was proving taxing. His stomach was beginning to protest as well that it wanted another breakfast. Luckily the cheering crowds covered the rumbling.

As they moved through the lanes toward the courtyard where they would start the actual circuit Ken began to notice a few certain well dressed young men and women were trailing along with them through the crowd. They were laughing and cat calling Ran who was alternately responding or ignoring them, but always with a smirk or smile on his face. Ken took them to be his friends and suddenly felt a pang of regret that his own group of close companions couldn't be present to witness the spectacle. There was nothing remotely like it in the country, and he'd known a few people who would've really enjoyed themselves. His father would've been amazed and his mother enchanted. Perhaps he would write a few letters later, he thought, trying to push back the darker feelings that suddenly threatened to surface.

As if sensing his impending depression Ran squeezed his hand, attracting his attention.

"We're here," he said and pulled him to a halt before a raised stone step where the caller was standing.

"Hear ye, hear ye, one and all," the man cried, striking the step with his staff and making the bell peel loudly. "Ran Fujimiya and Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya have come to walk the circuit as the first steps in their life together. They have brought gifts for the fates and tokens for those that will follow and witness. Come ye now in silence and share in their prayers for prosperity, good fortune, and felicity."

His bell fell suddenly silent, as did the crowd. Ran squeezed his hand again and gave him a small smile before leading him around the step and toward a lane that passed through a wall on one side of the courtyard. It seemed too small for all the crowd to fit, but Ran led him through and down the ally beyond it which opened onto a much wider lane. They passed open shops and restaurants, the people inside watching from doorways and windows offered them quiet good luck. The lane all but silent except for the footfalls of well over a hundred people.

At the end of the lane stood a white stone structure, little more than a roof held up by four sturdy pillars. Inside, up three steps, was a low brazier placed before a long cushion. Ken allowed Ran to lead him up the steps and they knelt together before the brazier which had several hot coals in it.

"God of prosperity," Ran murmured softly. "Please look on our union with favor. Let us continue in your grace throughout our life together. Please allow us to be of value to our families and to assist our parents and our sister."

Then he dropped one of the two flowers he was holding into the brazier. It caught immediately and quickly withered to ash.

"Thank you," Ran said and Ken found them rising and leaving the temple.

* * *

Author's Note: See next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Five**

Ran led Ken back down the steps and around the temple. The lane where the second temple lay was down a few city blocks. Ken followed him quite willingly it seemed, and was still holding tightly to his hand.

Ran had to admit he was pleased. Both by the opportunity to make the circuit and by his husband's willingness to go along. Ken even seemed to be enjoying himself a little which added to Ran's pleasure immensely.

The crowd was a good size and full of nothing but good intentions. There had been no jeering, just good natured ribbing from a few of his peers. He'd heaved a silent sigh of relief at that. Not that he'd expected any, but there had been a small grain of worry in the back of his mind. Sometimes people simply reacted to his appearance without thought. Even people who saw him daily and aught to know better.

They arrived at the second temple which looked much like the first. His parents and Aya were still with them, handing out the coins and tokens rather than tossing them, and the crowd still followed. All silent witnesses to their prayers, which due to the design of the temples could be heard quite clearly in the lane regardless of how softly he spoke.

This time they knelt before a low pool of water and Ran quickly composed his thoughts.

"Goddess of fortune," he said as softly as he could. "Please look on our union with favor. Let us go through our life together in your grace, and live without fear from danger or illness." So saying he dropped his second flower into the pool. After floating for a few seconds it sank to the bottom. "Thank you."

He rose, pulled Ken up with him, and they left the temple. As they made their way toward the connecting lane it occurred to Ran that Ken might not realize he was to give the final prayer. His mother had reminded him that it was proper for both partners to speak and leave the flowers. She'd asked him which would be most appropriate for Ken to deliver and he'd instantly said 'felicity'. If only Ken could find happiness with him and in their union. That is what he thought Ken would like to pray for and hoped he was already.

When they came to the connecting lane he guided them to the right, the temple was visible at the far end. The lane was wide and straight and sided by shops with their wares out on the cobblestones. Shoppers and shopkeepers alike were watching from the sides, nodding as they passed.

Ran glanced at Ken who was looking intently at all the items on display, and all the people standing by, and at the temple in the distance. The last flower was absently clutched in his right hand. Ran squeezed his left and when Ken looked he nodded toward the flower. His husband's dark brows knit in question, but then his eyes widened and he looked back at the temple in surprise and realization.

Ran almost laughed.

He found the expressions his new husband presented him with most entertaining.

They finally reached the third and last temple. Ken had been chewing his lip in an interesting manner that Ran found almost impossible to ignore, but he dragged his gaze away as they mounted the steps and knelt on the cushion.

Ken cleared his throat.

"Goddess of felicity?" he asked and Ran nodded imperceptibly. "Please look on our union with favor. Let us bring joy to both our families and please, if you wouldn't mind, help us to find happiness together." He set the flower carefully onto the earth in the low basin before them. There were a few remains of other plants lying there as well. "Thank you," Ken said and Ran felt himself release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

They rose together and went back down the steps. Ran glanced at his family and the crowd, exchanging a small smile with his parents and sister. Then, still holding tight to Ken's hand, he led them along the last connecting lane and back into the courtyard where they'd started. Where the caller still stood on the raised step and where more people had gathered since their departure. As they came to a halt before the caller once more he again struck his staff to the stone and rang his bell.

"Hear ye, hear ye, one and all. Ran Fujimiya and Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya have completed their circuit. May they live in continued prosperity, experience good fortune, and find happiness in their future together."

A great cheer went up around them and the air was once more filled with flower petals. Ran laughed aloud. His heart soared. This was all he'd ever dreamed it would be. He glanced to Ken at his side and found his new husband staring around them in awe. A small, tentative smile playing around his mouth. Without a second thought Ran raised Ken's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Ken looked surprised. His cheeks pinked but he didn't pull his hand away. Of course that may have been because Ran had told him it would be bad luck and hadn't told him when the tradition ended. Well, truth be told Ran didn't mind holding Ken's hand and a little longer wouldn't hurt.

The caller was chuckling merrily as he got down off the step and bowed to them. They bowed in return and then he set off through the crowd after accepting a small bag from Ran's father. Ran's parents and Aya tossed more coins and the servants lined up to help as they were distracted by people they knew coming to offer congratulations. Several of Ran's peers emerged from the crowd and he inwardly sighed. He'd have to introduce them. Giving Ken's hand a final squeeze he released it and motioned toward the young men and women who'd been dogging their steps along the way.

"Ken, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine," he said keeping careful control of his voice and expression once more. "This is Yohji Kudo, heir to the Kudo manufacturing plants. Eric Schuldig, second son to the Schuldig family, the Empress's personal tailors. Brad Crawford, heir to Crawford industries. Asuka Murase, heir to the Murase textile plants and factories, also Yohji's finance. And Sakura Tomoe, Schuldig's cousin. This is my husband, Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya."

"Ken, good to know you," Yohji said stepping forward and taking his husband's hand in a friendly shake.

"Yohji, was it?" Ken asked and when the tall brunet nodded he continued. "Nice to meet you."

The others came forward in turn and Ran watched as they each shook Ken's hand and welcomed him. He looked as though he were recovering from the circuit and the excitement it engendered. He greeted each of Ran's friends with civil attention and practiced manners, but Ran wondered how he was really fairing. He kept a watchful eye out as he began to greet some of his parents' acquaintances.

"So, you've caught yourself a real prize," a familiar and unwelcome voice said in his ear.

He stifled the shudder of distaste and the spate of bad memories it summoned. Rather than reply he accepted a bright bouquet of flowers from the little girl accompanying one of his mother's friends and chatted with her for a second, hoping the man at his back would take the hint and depart.

"He seems a sweet, genteel creature," continued the speaker directly into his ear, far too close for comfort. "Perhaps a bit out of his depth at the moment."

Ran glanced at Ken then cringed. He'd allowed himself to reveal that he was actually listening to the detested man, and Ken was apparently fine. Still chatting away with his group of friends and appeared to be more relaxed than Ran had yet seen him. Sighing, Ran took a long step forward and turned to face the tall blond that had been all but pressing up against him.

"Yuushi," he said coldly. "I didn't know you'd returned."

"Yes," the man replied with a smugness that revolted. He looked as suave and composed as Ran had ever seen him, and as finely appointed as any royalty Ran had ever seen. His face was as expressionless as Ran held his own, but there was desire burning in his crystal blue eyes. "Two days ago, in fact. But two days too late."

Ran didn't allow himself to react, but he felt his lip wanting to twist.

"Our time has long since been over, Yuushi," he stated firmly.

"Indeed. But I confess that I've always anticipated a renewal of our...acquaintance," Yuushi smirked. "Ah, well. It would seem fate was against it. Congratulations on your nuptials," he added. He caught Ran's hand up in his own and pressed it to his lips. Ran made himself relax to the point of disinterest, knowing that the other was merely trying to get a reaction out of him. "Perhaps we'll have better luck in our next lifetime."

Ran let his hand fall to his side when Yuushi released it and waited until he'd disappeared into the crowd before wiping it off on the front of his coat. He could feel his face set in a disgusted frown and tried valiantly to hide it.

"Who was that?" Ken asked from beside him, making him jump in surprise. Ran had been so focused on the retreating figure he'd failed to sense Ken's approach.

"Yuushi Knight," Ran answered without attempting to keep the malice from his voice, "cousin to the Empress and black sheep of the royal family."

"You don't like him?" Ken asked.

"No," Ran answered and hoped that Ken would leave it at that. He didn't intend to keep things from his past secret from his husband, but he had no desire to have to explain them in the middle of a crowded public square. Especially his mistakes.

"What did he say to you?" his new husband asked glancing down at the hand which hadn't ceased its motion against his coat.

"Congratulations," Ran answered with finality. Ken met his eyes with a startled glance that said he'd caught the tone but wasn't sure how to react to it. Ran tried to soften his expression, suddenly aware that he could lose any headway he'd gained in getting Ken's trust and affection. "He's someone I'd rather discuss later. In private," he explained softly.

Ken merely nodded and looked away, appearing a little lost again.

"Ran," Yohji cried suddenly appearing directly in front of them. "Your parents have invited us all over for lunch."

He blinked at his friend uncomprehendingly for a moment and Aya joined them.

"Mother and Father want to have a party to celebrate since we couldn't have a proper feast with all your friends last evening," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry none of your friends or family could come, Ken. Perhaps we can have them visit now that everything's settled."

Ken hesitated a moment as if weighing her words and Ran wondered what had transpired between them after he'd left the sitting room. He was sure Aya had either said or done something. It wouldn't be like her to miss an opportunity.

"Maybe someday," Ken finally answered, all trace of good cheer vanished from his countenance.

"Well, come on then!" Yohji cried in a determined fashion. "We're all starving."

His other friends fell in with them as they began to leave the courtyard, all echoing his sentiment and Ran had to admit that he was feeling a little hungry himself. He reached out and caught hold of Ken's hand again, determined to show his new husband and anyone else watching exactly where his thoughts and loyalties now lay. With that in mind he frowned at his sister when she caught his eye and she had the wisdom to look apologetic.

* * *

Author's Note: First off, sorry for not posting last week. I had two reasons for that. One, I was extremely busy and very tired. Two, I really thought that chapters four and five should be posted together because they're all the same day. And they're the last of the 2006 chapters. The rest of the story is new. In fact, the last paragraph of this chapter is new. So, there you have it.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's added me to their favorites list or authors list. THANK YOU!!

And thanks to ichigo789456 for your review! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

And thanks to noir raven dravenwood for your review! I wasn't offended at all, and I always appreciate heart felt honesty. Thanks. But I can't say that I'm rushing, and I am sort of playing with this story and still feeling it out. I definitely have some ideas, but it probably won't be the same epic kinda thing that the "First Born" series is. Sorry about that. But thanks for expressing your opinion!

And thanks to Ranchi Blade for your review! Ahhh, aren't arranged marriages entertaining? For the rest of us?! The unfortunate thing about the past is that many person diaries and journals were so altered by the author's relatives that we'll never get the whole story form most of them. It's too bad. Imagine what we're missing!

And thank to boXx for your review! Well, it slowed too much I think, which is another reason I posted these two chapters together. Now that's out of the way we can get to moving forward again and revealing all kinds of fun secrets! I'm having a hard time holding myself back and making them feel each other out. I have to keep it slow for them or it won't make sense!

Take care, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Six**

Ken closed the outer door to their suite of rooms and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. He was finally alone and both relieved and a little frightened to be so. The party had gone through lunch and on into the afternoon with more and more people stopping by to congratulate them. Friends of Aya, friends of Argand and Maijel, plus innumerable business associates. And more than likely a few people who couldn't claim anything more than a passing acquaintance with the Fujimiyas but who wanted to be part of the festivities all the same.

Ken knew he could handle a few of Ran's close friends. He even wanted to get to know them and perhaps learn more about his new husband, or even begin to forge friendships of his own. But hours on end with a house full of people, strangers, some of whom didn't even know he was the new spouse, that was more than he could take. Somehow he'd done it. He'd stayed the course, for most of the day anyway. With Ran planted firmly at his side throughout, and not budging.

It was as if he suddenly felt he had something to prove. And Ken found, despite his better judgment, that he hadn't minded all that much. But then he'd reminded himself that Ran was doing it not because he cared, but because it was his duty. It was expected. And that thought had depressed Ken to the point where he needed to get away. At least he'd made it through dinner.

Ken sighed again. He'd started the day with a vague hope that he'd begin to find a place for himself and learn more about the man he'd married, and now he was ending it by hiding in their sitting room. Well, not exactly hiding. More like resting. The whole experience had been exhausting. Too much change, too many people.

Ken shook is head violently to clear it and stepped away from the door. He needed to find some occupation, some quiet distraction. Something to occupy his mind until it was time for bed. He'd slipped away from the family and their remaining guests, but he couldn't escape from the constant feeling of being abandoned, or his fear, sorrow, and anger at his father's death and his own change of circumstances. They tormented him while he was asleep and haunted him in his waking hours. But surely all that would go away and fade into the back ground once he became accustomed to his new life and found his place.

Scanning the room Ken was once more struck by the degree of opulence around him. Everything looked new and shiny and he was certain it was. Not to mention the best money could buy. New wooden, hand painted cabinets and screens were lined up along freshly painted walls, which in turn were hung with delicate but elaborately embroidered hangings. Intricately carved new chairs with silken pillows resting in comfortable groupings atop newly handwoven, plush rugs. Was that a tree design or perhaps a bird? Did it matter? Probably. There were symbols in everything, he'd just never learned to read them.

At his former home, his father's home, now his brother's, there were also very many nice things. But they were all old, settled, and lived in. They had a comfortable feel to them. Ken missed that. He found he missed it more than he could say. Looking around the new richly appointed sitting room Ken wondered what there was of him in it. And would he ever be able to fit in there?

Idly he wandered over to one of the painted cabinets and opened it, supposing it to be empty. He was surprised to find his own belongings there. Things he'd managed to pack and bring with him on their harried flight to his grandparents' estate. And the things his mother had gotten him once they'd reached it to replace things he'd left behind. One of them was a writing kit complete with ink and paper. She'd insisted he couldn't do without them. He wondered how he'd managed to forget about his things in the three days he'd been at his new home. It gave him a small amount of comfort knowing they were here with him. That thought accompanied the return of the feeling that maybe living with the Fujimiyas, as one of their own, being married to Ran, wouldn't be so bad.

He felt himself relax as he looked through the cabinet. It was funny what one considered important in a moment of crisis. He'd brought his stuffed bear as well as the list of crops his father had asked him to compile from memory along with his other school materials. The collection of caps he'd worn as a child was in there too, along with the football he and Eden used to kick around. His book on the rules of football had also made the trip along with his bag of marbles and a set of dominoes.

Reaching into the cabinet he withdrew the football and felt its rough surface. He pressed his face against the hard globe of tanned leather and smelled the earthen fragrance it possessed. How old was this ball? How often had he and Eden spent afternoons and evenings kicking it between them across the hills and fields of their home? A longing so powerful it was physical went through him and Ken found himself crouching down on the floor clutching the ball to him. How he wished he were home.

After a few minutes he shook himself of the deep sorrow and put the ball back into the cabinet. Instead he withdrew the writing kit, remembering his earlier idea of writing letters. The circuit had been fun. Walking outside in the sunshine, the air full of flower petals and cheering, Ran holding his hand. He knew his mother would love to hear of it, so he found an expensive little table and shoved it over in front of one of the silk covered chairs.

As he sat down ready to write he noticed the other painted cabinet in the room. Ken realized that Ran's things must be in that one, and he resisted the urge to get back up and go look inside. Would he be hiding a stuffed bear in there? Or a set of marbles? Ken couldn't picture his husband as a child playing with toys. He seemed too other worldly somehow.

It was quite a bit later when Ken heard movement on the outside of their door and Ran entered. He looked tired and leaned heavily against the door after closing it just as Ken had. But his face lit up a little when he noticed Ken seated at the little table.

"I thought you'd gone to bed," he said straightening up.

"Sorry. I just needed...a little quiet," Ken admitted, fighting the impulse to duck his head.

"Aa. Little wonder," Ran said with a nod. "I'm not sure we've ever had quite so many people here at one time. I think it got out of hand."

"You did say it was a rare event."

"Yes. Are you writing?" Ran asked and took a step away from the door.

"Letters," Ken admitted looking down at the stack of papers containing his messy scribbles.

"To your mother?"

"And Eden," Ken said. "We don't have anything like the circuit back home. I thought my mother and Eden would like to hear about it. And...about our wedding. I think they're probably expecting to hear from me."

"Of course," Ran nodded and moved to sit in one of the chairs that were near by. "Is your mother still at her parents' home?" he asked neutrally, his face and voice as blank as Ken had ever seen them.

"I believe so," Ken answered as he began to put his writing kit away. He slid the two letters into their respective envelopes. "I'm not sure she'll return home. Eden would love to have her there. He thinks of her as his own mother, but she wasn't always happy. She may seek another match. She's still young."

"Your mother is not Eden's mother?" Ran asked, with the slightest hesitation.

"Nope," Ken answered.

He looked at Ran again as he sealed his envelopes with wax. Both of his husband's red eyebrows had disappeared up under his bangs.

"You're from a second match," Ran stated almost absently. "I hadn't heard."

"I'm not sure many people know," Ken replied. "Does it matter?"

"Not in the least," his husband stated firmly then seemed to consider something, and finally asked quietly, "Does it matter...that I'm a crimson?"

Ken blinked at him in confusion for a minute. "What's a crimson?" he asked.

For a moment he thought Ran was actually going to fall out of the chair, he looked so shocked. His eyes went so wide there was white all the way around the violet, and Ken debated whether he would be fast enough to catch him if he fell.

"Ran?" he asked worriedly.

"You don't know? You really don't?" his husband asked making an obvious effort to regain his composure.

Ken shook his head.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if you tell me," Ken suggested still uncertain about what could have stunned Ran into actually making an expression.

Ran looked at him then nodded and rose. He began to pace the small stretch of expensive rug under them.

"Crimsons are people like me," Ran started to explain as he traveled back and forth across the sitting area. "People with red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes."

"Everyone in the city has pale skin," Ken commented off handedly.

"That's true, but..."

"And what about that Schuldig guy? He has red hair."

"Actually, Schulgid's hair is orange, and it's dyed. Plus his eyes are green," Ran said. "But 'crimson' is just a name people use now to describe those who look like me. It's a label. What they are actually referring to are the magic users of the past, the wizards who nearly destroyed our world."

Ken stared at his husband. He could feel the confused frown turning down the corners of his mouth.

"Surely you've heard of them," Ran said.

Ken thought. Somewhere in the past he recalled a history lesson about magic users, but he hadn't paid much attention. History had never interested him or his father, so he'd never been forced to complete his studies in it.

"I think so...once," he answered, since Ran seemed to be waiting for a reply. "But what does that have to do with you? Are you a wizard? Do you use magic?"

* * *

Author's Note: Ack! Sorry that took so long. I actually had to do a MAJOR rewrite on this chapter which I completed just in time for us to have a heat wave. Vermont got three days of near 100 degrees and high humidity. I wilted. And our computer is in the hottest room in our house! No, we don't have AC. So, I apologize for its lateness and also for its length. It gotten shortened quite a bit.

Thanks again to everyone who's added me to their favorites! :D

Thanks to noir raven dravenwood. I'm glad you liked chapters four and five better. I'm not sure how this one will stack up. And I haven't forgotten my promise for a steamy bath scene, but by necessity that will be sometime in the future. :)

Thanks to Rachel Blade. No, you didn't miss a chapter. And I'm sorry, but I seem to be slowing down with this. :)

Thanks to boXx. Yeah, Aya-chan is fun to write because you can change her from story to story. She's such an unknown! At least for anyone who hasn't listened to the CDs, which I haven't. Writing the flower/coin tossing was fun. It was one of those ideas you get first thing in the morning. Those usually are my best ones! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Seven**

Ran wouldn't have believed it could be true. Not in a hundred, not in a thousand, years that someone wouldn't know who the crimsons were. And yet Ken's expression had been so open, so artless, that he felt no compulsion toward disbelief. He was desperately trying, but finding it impossible not to stare at his new husband who was sitting quite innocently in their sitting room addressing envelopes.

"No, I can't use magic," Ran answered Ken's question. "All the magic is gone."

"Then what does it matter what you look like?" his husband repeated.

"It...shouldn't matter, but...it serves as a reminder. I guess it scares people." Ran's head was spinning. He'd never in his life had to explain this before, had never even imagined that he would have to, except perhaps to Aya's future children, as it had once been explained to him why people reacted to him the way that they some times did. The way that Ken hadn't. "How is this possible?" he heard himself ask again.

"History wasn't my best subject," Ken volunteered with a shrug. "In fact, it was my worst."

"But surely you know the law..."

"Law? Politics was my second worst," Ken answered. "The only laws my father required me to memorize were those concerning commerce, trade, and land usage. To be honest I was best in math, and since it would be useful that's all my father really cared about. He just wanted us out on the land. Eden and me. He said the only true way to learn the business was to actually work at it."

Ran realized belatedly that his mouth was hanging open. Then he noticed Ken was watching him and closed it.

"So, people treat you differently because of the way you look?" Ken asked softly. He'd finished writing out the addresses and was carelessly tossing things back into the box they'd come from.

"Yes, sometimes," Ran answered. "They fear what I represent...I think."

"Are they mean to you?"

"Some are. Some are just cautious, some disgusted, though they'd never say so to my face," he added quickly. "I can see it in their eyes. Some have the strange notion that by using me, or possessing me, they gain some sort of power. I've never understood it. I have no power, no magic, and by law I can not inherit even a small portion of my family's business."

He paused to study Ken as Ken was watching him, and he realized that this was their first real conversation. Their first real attempt at getting to know one another.

He took a deep breath.

"Yuushi Knight was like that," he stated quietly.

"That guy from this morning?" Ken asked. "The one you don't like?"

Ran nodded. "The one I don't like anymore," he corrected. "There was a time that I was...I'm ashamed to admit, quite taken with him."

"But now you think he only wanted to use you?"

"Now I **know** he did," Ran said and he could feel his face hardening. "I think he still does." Then he quirked a smile and Ken looked curious. "Yohji figured it out actually. He's much smarter than he looks."

Ken exhaled a small laugh and rose from the table with his writing kit. Ran watched as Ken put it away in one of the painted cabinets then moved the little table back between their chairs.

"May I give these to your parents to post?" he asked indicating the two letters still resting on the table.

"Of course," Ran said, then added, "I imagine they'll be setting you up with an allowance either tomorrow or the next day."

"I brought some money with me," Ken said resuming his seat. "I just don't know where the letter box is."

"I can show you tomorrow."

Ken nodded.

"Is there anything you particularly do or do not like?" Ran asked feeling that he should use the easy mood in the room to learn all he could. As long as Ken was forthcoming he wanted to keep him talking.

Ken glanced at him for a moment before studying the floor.

"I...like to be outside...if we can," he said after a minute. "Not all the time, but...maybe once a day? A walk in the park? I could bring my football."

Ran recalled seeing the scuffed up leather ball tucked inside the cabinet Ken's things were in. It had been years since he'd gone for a simple stroll in the park, or even entertained the idea of playing ball. He found it hard to imagine that such a small thing could mean so much to Ken. Yet his husband's hope filled expression spoke volumes and Ran wanted to read every one.

He nodded.

"Of course," he said easily. "I shall inform Nalsa in the morning to make it part of our schedule. Perhaps in the afternoons? Before dinner?"

Ken's answer was the first real smile Ran had seen from him. A truly beatific and wondrous sight that left him feeling breathless and dizzy.

"Thank you," Ken said.

"You are welcome," Ran replied.

Suddenly Ken yawned widely and Ran felt that perhaps it was time to retire. He summoned the servants and they prepared for bed. He could tell that was something Ken still wasn't accustomed to as he blushed and averted his eyes. Ran, who was feeling quite a bit bolder since their conversation, took advantage of his husband's shyness to have a good look at what he'd been allowed to touch the night before, and had avoided studying in the bath that morning.

Ken was indeed quite a prize. Yuushi hadn't been wrong about that, and in more ways than one. Ran decided that he was lucky beyond measure and began to look forward to exploring that athletic frame again. But not anytime soon, he reminded himself, looking away before Ken could catch him. The next time they made love it would be because Ken wanted to. He could wait.

They followed the same procedure as the evening before with the addition of nightshirts under their robes. After the servants saw them settled into bed and departed Ran felt Ken roll to face him in the dark.

"So...these crimsons," his hesitant tenor came across the bed, "are there a lot of them?"

"I'm not sure," Ran answered, looking up into the dark. It wasn't a question he'd expected. In fact, he thought they'd had their conversation and would sleep. "I don't think so. I've never seen another person like myself."

"Not one?"

"Not one."

Ken was silent for a moment and Ran wondered what he was thinking.

"Not even in your own family?"

Ah. So that was it. Ran rolled onto his right side to face Ken in the dark. His eyes were adjusting and he could just make out his husband's form under the sheet and blankets.

"You should have paid closer attention to your history lessons," Ran chided softly and not without humor.

"That's what my mother said."

"The crimsons were wiped out," Ran stated quietly. "All were killed. Every last one."

"Every one? But...that's terrible," Ken cried softly.

"What they did was terrible," Ran countered. "Still, I suppose it could be argued that they didn't need to be annihilated for it."

"The children too?" Ken asked with an obvious note of horror.

"Yes," Ran answered solemnly. "All gone. Every last one."

Ken was silent for a moment and Ran gave him time to think about what he'd said. When he'd recovered from the shock one question would be obvious.

"Then where did you come from? I mean, how did you end up looking like them?"

"How indeed?" Ran asked with a nod against his pillow. "That is the crux of it. How and why. As near as historians can figure there have been people born who look like me to families with no crimson blood in them, starting ten or twenty years after the genocide. Not many, maybe one or two a generation. So far no one's been able to determine how or why, and the government's answer was the law that prevents anyone like me from having any sort of position of power, or having children."

Ken was silent and Ran guessed he was soaking that all in. He rolled onto his back again and stared toward the ceiling.

"I sometimes think it is the unknown reason behind my existence that scares people more than the history. The crimsons were slaughtered over a thousand years ago, and I'm hardly frightening on my own. But I shouldn't look like this, should I? Not by blood or birth," Ran continued, allowing himself to say aloud the things he'd wondered about for years. He wasn't even sure Ken was still listening. "Then to people like Yuushi I am something rare to be possessed. He used to call me a precious jewel. But I'm not a cold stone meant only for decoration."

"No, you're not," Ken agreed softly and Ran blinked, turning his head to look in his direction. And then he cursed the dark that wouldn't allow him to see his husband's eyes.

"Thank you, Ken," he said.

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later the bed shifted as Ken rolled over and it wasn't too much later that the sounds of deep even breathing reached his ears. Ran lay still and listened, marveling at how different the day had gone from what he'd expected.

They'd walked the circuit together. The one thing he'd always hoped he would do and it had been everything he had ever dreamed. And Ken had begun to open up. They'd begun to talk and share. And it hadn't been as difficult as he had imagined it would be.

He began to turn his mind toward tomorrow. They were scheduled to visit one of the warehouses with Aya. Ken's first introduction to their future life as her allies and assistants to Aya. And they were to have a late lunch with Omi, Aya's fiance.

They had received a note from him sending his regrets that he could not attend the celebration that afternoon. It had been too sudden for him to rearrange his schedule, the note said. And Ran had no doubt that there were meetings that the young man couldn't avoid.

Ken had yet to meet Omi, but Ran had hopes that the two would get along. And he had expectations of Aya making amends with his husband. Whatever it was she had said to him Ken had given her a wide berth all afternoon and evening, and Ran didn't like it. He wanted the two people who were closest to him to get along with one another. He'd said as much to his sister when he'd had the chance and once again she'd looked contrite.

Just before sleep claimed him his thoughts turned to Ken's confession about being from a second match. He hadn't seemed too concerned about it, but Ran's mind supplied him with all of Aya's arguments for suspecting Ken's brother, Eden, of their father's murder. Was it possible Eden had been behind Kemble Hidaka's death? Would anyone really blame him if it were proven so? And what did Ken think, how did he feel about his brother's inheritance and his father's death? All things he'd have to wait to learn. Tomorrow could prove to be another interesting day.

* * *

Author's Note:


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Eight**

Ken felt like a fool for thinking the Fujimiyas lived in opulence once he set foot inside Omi Tsukiyono's lavish home. Of course, if he'd known who Omi was then he might have been prepared, but no one thought to tell him. Or, more likely, they assumed he already knew. And, he realized, he should have known. He should have recognized the name at least. Once again he was feeling the lack of attention to his studies and felt as though he should go back to school.

Omi Tsukiyono was the illegitimate son of the Empress and her chief body guard and favorite lover, Shuichi Takatori. Omi's conception and birth had scandalized the nation. Her royal consort had demanded Takatori's head but settled for his exile, just before suffering a serious and fatal loss of blood, the cause of which was still not generally known. Ken recalled his father's statement about personal relationships effecting national politics and the loud expletive that went along with it.

The Empress had set Omi up in his own household, perhaps realizing the danger of keeping him in the palace with his two older half brothers. And Ken felt that from the look of things he couldn't be too far out of royal favor.

Ken studied the young man as he greeted them in a lovely evening parlor. He was short. Not even as tall as Aya yet. And had very large, bright blue eyes under his blond bangs. He was wearing the most elegant coat Ken had ever seen and it only served to enhance his youthful appearance by accentuating his small frame. Omi looked young, but then he was young. Both he and Aya were only fifteen and had been engaged for most of their lives.

Glancing at Ran, Ken wondered what that was like.

"And this must be Ken," Omi said with a bright smile after greeting Aya and her parents with the easy formality of one who was master of their own affairs and was comfortable in the role.

"Ken, may I present Omi Tsukiyono," Ran said gently touching Ken's elbow. "Omi, this is Ken."

"A great pleasure," Omi said with the same smile and took his hand in a friendly shake. "Please, have a seat. Lunch will be in the back courtyard, but I've been informed it's not quite ready," he continued as they all found seats. "I must confess I've been looking forward to meeting you. How was your trip from the country?"

"Nice," Ken answered trying to relax and forget about the events of the morning. "Interesting."

"But rushed," Omi said and Ken noticed a sharpness to his gaze that he hadn't seen before. A hint of a powerful intellect.

"Yes," he answered, suddenly feeling very nervous and trying not to show it.

"And how do you find the city?" Omi asked with an easy smile.

"It's very...high. I mean, I'm used to being on the ground. The actual ground," Ken said deciding that honesty was the best course to take with the Empress's son. Not that he wouldn't normally be honest with anyone. "But it isn't unattractive. We saw some nice parks yesterday on the circuit."

"Ken is used to being out of doors," Ran added and Ken glanced at his husband, who was seated to his right.

"I imagine you will find the adjustment rather challenging," Omi said and his face became more serious. "But I'm sure you will find Ran ready and willing to assist you in anyway possible."

Ken saw Ran nod silently out of the corner of his eye.

"You are lucky. The Fujimiyas maybe a powerful and influential family, but they are also very kind and not without understanding," Omi added with a glance at Ran's parents and Aya.

"Yes," Ken agreed. "I feel very fortunate."

"And have you shown him the warehouses yet?" Omi asked directing his gaze to Miajel and Argand Fujimiya.

When the youth's attention shifted Ken felt as though he could suddenly breath again and he peeked sideways at Ran, who gave him a small smile which he guessed was meant to be encouraging. He looked away and wondered whether or not Ran was pretending not to be mad at him or really wasn't bothered by the discussion earlier in the day. Ken still couldn't read him at all.

Omi chuckled at something Aya said and Ken realized the conversation had gone on around him. Now he would have to figure out what they were discussing, if they weren't discussing him. He felt Ran's eyes on him but resisted looking at his husband. Things between them had become a little tense since their tour of the warehouse. The tour itself had been fine, mostly what he'd expected, and the men and women working had been polite and attentive.

No it was the trip down to the port and the trip back up that had unsettled him, and in turn put Ran on edge. If he was on edge. He was certainly quiet. Silent, in fact. Maybe he'd just been thinking...all afternoon.

Ken pouted to remember how free he was with his opinions. He'd been babbling, startled by the poverty they'd seen as they'd descended from the lower cable car office down to the docks where the warehouses were located. It's not that they had no poverty in the country, of course they did, but it looked as though no one in the city did anything about it. His parents, and members of the other land holding families, made sure that those who had the least had food, shelter, and clean clothing. Charities were established and the poorest families were visited on a weekly basis.

Ken had said all that in his shock at not only the conditions people were living under, but Ran and Aya's seeming obliviousness. It looked to him as if they didn't even see them, the poor and destitute. And he wanted to know if living in the city made one completely blind to the suffering of others. If so then he felt he could not accept it. He hadn't intended to offend them, but he had to admit that he himself was gravely offended.

It hadn't ended well, in the cable car headed back to have lunch with their parents and Omi. Ran had become silent as a tomb and Aya had stared at him as though he was some strange creature she didn't know how to deal with. She had insisted that there were charities to help the poor. That their parents contributed heavily every year, and that much was being done to improve their living conditions. But she couldn't claim to have visited them herself, or know how they live, or even say she'd ever met or spoken with any of them. And Ken felt a little bad for possibly embarrassing her, but not so bad as to hope she wouldn't consider all he'd said.

But it hadn't been a good lead-in to a fun and relaxing dinner with her future husband.

Ken sighed and tried to pay attention to what Omi was saying. Something about labor costs beginning to rise and the possible consequences. Ken found he couldn't focus on any of it.

"Ah, I see lunch is ready," Omi said suddenly, apparently receiving some signal from a hidden servant. "Shall we? I love eating outside before the weather gets too hot."

Ken rose along with everyone else and they followed their host from the parlor down the exquisite hall to a set of glass paneled doors that led outside into a walled courtyard. Old, carefully trained fruit trees shaded the area, and Ken marveled at the incredible beauty of their delicate blossoms. The air was filled with their light sweet scent and some petals had fallen onto the elaborately decked out table beneath. Obviously the lunch was to be formal.

Ran silently indicated Ken's place as he took his own. Ken was relieved to see that his husband wasn't so upset at him that he would withhold his assistance. Then he remembered Ran's small smile and thought maybe he wasn't as upset as Ken was himself. He wondered if he'd ever be able to tell what Ran was thinking or feeling without any obvious hints.

"You may begin serving, Bea. Thank you," Omi said to the woman who stood by the table, and she in turn signaled someone Ken couldn't see. "So, you spent a great deal of time out of doors?" Omi asked him.

"A fair amount," Ken answered with a nod as out of the corner of his eye he saw several servants round a tall shrub that was apparently hiding the kitchen door. They were laden down with a variety of tureens and platters.

"The first course is a chilled soup served with fresh cucumber dill sandwiches," Omi said with a grin. "And what did you do there?"

"I...toured the fields, a different one everyday, and checked on the storage houses for the dried goods. Once a month we toured one of the crating houses and checked on the shipping. It's mostly done by train," Ken replied and then looked down at the green mush that had been spooned into his bowl and the three tiny, crustless sandwiches set on the plate beside it.

"Sounds like you helped your father quite a bit," Omi commented sounding casual but Ken thought he'd caught that edge to his voice again. "When did you study?"

"In the evening mostly," Ken said after sampling the green mush. It tasted better than it looked, thank goodness. He had no desire to be rude by not eating. "My mother saw to my education more than my father did."

"A second match, yes?" Omi asked carefully tasting a sandwich.

"Yes," Ken answered after a pause, then glanced at Aya when she gasped.

"Aya, dear, your soup," her mother said. "Delightful, Omi. As always. I'll have to get the recipe for our cook."

"I'm assured it's sinfully easy to make," their host said with a bright smile. "The next course is incredible too. Sliced ham baked in honey then chilled and sprinkled with walnuts. Greens on the side and sweet pickles."

"The yellow ones?" Aya asked excitedly.

"Of course. I know you have a fondness for them," Omi replied and Ken fancied he saw the two blush. He glanced at Ran but found his husband wholly focused on his soup, his sandwiches already gone.

"So, you'll take over Fujimiya Trading and run it with Aya?" Ken asked, deciding that an exchange of information was only fair. He was getting tired of feeling out of touch and interrogated.

"Yes, eventually," Omi answered. "Someday in the far away future," he added with a wink and a nod to his future in-laws. "You see, I, like Ran, cannot inherit anything that my mother has to leave. By marrying Aya I gain a standing in a prominent family and they gain a royal connection."

Ken was a bit taken aback by the young man's forthrightness and nearly choked on his soup.

"Although, it remains to be seen how fruitful a connection it will be," Omi continued. "One doesn't know what to expect from the future Emperor, my brother Hirofumi. As I'm sure you can understand."

The last was said with a meaningful glance and Ken was sure he flushed to the roots of his hair. He was not unaware of the rumors concerning Eden, but this was the first time anyone had mentioned them to him, even indirectly.

"Eden will continue to run things as my father did," he stated setting down his spoon as a signal he was done. One of the servants came and removed his plate.

"Would it surprise you if he didn't?" Omi asked evenly, also setting down his spoon. "Everyone has ideas of their own. Plans and dreams that they may not admit to, but would follow if given the opportunity."

"Eden isn't like that," Ken stated feeling defensive and ill at ease. He wasn't ready to discuss it. Not with an unknown entity like Omi, not even with Ran who he was starting to trust and rely on. "Eden and my father worked closely together. They shared ideas."

The others at the table also quit eating and their bowls were removed. Almost immediately the second course arrived. It smelled divine, but Ken found his appetite had deserted him.

"Still, one can never know what may happen when new feet step into old shoes," Omi continued seeming to disregard Ken's agitation, which only served to aggravate him all the more. He wondered if Omi were trying to frustrate and upset him. "The nation is in flux. There are new players upon the stage, and one has yet to determine what parts they shall play. My curiosity is nearly eating me alive." The last was said with a smile and a twinkle in the eye to the table in general but Ken had had quite enough.

He removed his napkin from his lap and set it down beside his plate of untouched ham. Then he rose from his seat and made a shallow bow to their host.

"My brother **did not** murder my father," he stated coldly, meeting Omi's rather surprised gaze evenly. "Thank you for the soup. Please excuse me."

He left without looking back.

* * *

Author's Note: Woops. There's some of that famous anger, but more tightly controlled than usual, ne? Well, in this story he has been brought up properly.

And OMG! I owe a HUGE apology to noir raven dravenwood and Ranchi Blade for not answering your reviews at the end of chapter six! I am so SORRY! I totally spaced it. So, here are the answers to those reviews:

Thanks to noir raven dravenwood for your review of chapter six. I'm glad you liked it and that it helped you relate to the story more. I am trying to make them more human and keep the story on track, but it is proving very challenging to me. I'm not sure why. Thanks! And the weather has improved greatly!

Thanks to Ranchi Blade for your review of chapter six. Don't worry, I am taking my time, but I'm not entirely happy with the results. I've warned others and I'll warn you that this whole thing may get a mighty overhaul sometime. I'm VERY fond of rewrites and editing. Thanks again!

And here's seven:

Thanks to Ranchi Blade! Ah-ha-ha-ha! You may not be too far off. I have an evil sense of humor too, but it may not be too funny. Thanks for R & R-ing!

Thanks to boXx! Well, I haven't had any for this story since I dreamed up the circuit scene, and that was two years ago! Slow and steady is my plan, but we'll see what happens. Thanks again!

Thanks to noir raven dravenwood! I'm curious about where I'm going with this too. Ha-ha-ha! No, really. O.o Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Vera-Sama! :) Have a great day!

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Nine**

"That was very interesting," Omi said thoughtfully after the glass doors had shut behind Ken's back.

Ran gave him a dark look and then rose from the table.

"Thank you," he said not without sarcasm and left after his husband, taking only a moment to bow to his parents and host.

Ken was not in the hall, nor had he returned to the parlor. Ran was forced to inquire from the footman stationed in the foyer, he directed Ran out the door and back into the lane beyond. Ken had left the house entirely and Ran found himself cursing under his breath.

He stepped out into the lane and looked right and left trying to determine in which direction Ken might have gone. There were a few people there but he hesitated to ask them. That would only promote gossip and there was always plenty of that about him as it was. He had no desire to add to it.

Sighing gustily he turned to his right and began walking. That was the direction that they'd taken from their house, two blocks, one terrace, and three blocks away. He'd head home and hope that Ken had done the same. Halfway down the second block on his way to the steps he passed a small park and there was Ken, part way up a purple cherry tree.

Ran changed course and was almost to the tree before Ken spotted him approaching. His large brown eyes widened in surprise and then darkened again. He'd managed to school his expression by the time Ran reached him, though it had apparently been a struggle.

"You came after me," Ken stated as Ran stopped beneath the tree. The blossoms were at full potency and the odor was nearly too much for him.

"Of course," he replied trying to sound casual, as though no major offenses had just taken place. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"He had no right to insinuate anything," Ken stated fiercely. "No right to even bring it up."

"I believe he was testing you," Ran said neutrally. He had no wish to defend Omi, but neither could he encourage Ken's bad behavior, even if there had been a good reason for it.

"I know," Ken replied hotly, and Ran studied him perched up in the tree. His eyes were bright with indignation and his cheeks were flushed. He looked as though he were ready for more than a verbal sparring.

It had been a tough morning. What he had thought would be a pleasant, and possibly exciting, tour of their largest warehouse had started out bad and ended worse. It was supposed to be Ken's first introduction to the family business, but instead it'd been his first exposure to the poverty stricken class of people that lived at that lowest level of the city.

Ran hated to admit it, but he didn't often think of the sea level slums or those that inhabited them. He had been coming down to the docks almost weekly since he was a small child and every level they passed had become no more than back ground to him. He simply didn't see it. Not that that was an excuse. He tried to think back to his first visits with his father, his reaction to what Ken had seen today. He did remember pointing out some children his own age who were begging and asking his father about them. He'd been given the same information he and Aya had given Ken that morning, that there were organizations set up to assist the poor and see to their needs. Needs that were obviously not being met. He had taken his father's answer and been satisfied with it, but then he'd been only a child. He'd allowed that answer to shut his eyes to the continued suffering of countless people. Perhaps that's what it was designed to do, provide an excuse for being blind so the status-quo could be maintained.

Ken had not been satisfied. Ken was not a child. Ken had challenged them. Aya had responded in defense of things that, to Ran's eyes, were in need of serious adjustment, and he had remained silent. What could he say? Ken was right, but to say so would've upset Aya further. And that followed by Omi's thinly veiled observations about his father's death had apparently been too much for Ken.

Ken was still frowning at him from up in the tree and Ran felt his nose twitch.

"Omi should not have said what he did, but you should not have left," he stated, deciding to be straight forward because he was tired and had now missed their late lunch. The soup and tiny sandwiches hadn't lasted the walk to the park and Ran's stomach was beginning to protest.

Ken's frown changed to a pout and he shifted his eyes sideways.

"My brother is not responsible," he said sounding obstinate.

"If you say so then it must be true," Ran said and waited as Ken's gaze returned to study his face then shifted off again to the blossoms in the tree and the blue sky above them. "You may not be ready to talk about what happened to your father, that is fine, but when you are ready I shall be there to listen."

Ken's eyes found his once more but Ran only held his gaze for a moment before turning and strolling over to one of the park benches. The smell of the blossoms was too overpowering and he could feel a headache coming on. He sat on the bench and wondered if they'd ever get past this impasse, if they'd ever have the sort of relationship he'd hoped they would.

A few minutes later Ken came over to stand next to him. After a few seconds of hesitation his husband sat down beside him, still careful not to touch him in anyway. Ran didn't look at him but waited patiently to see what would happen.

"I'm sorry if by leaving I embarrassed you or caused you any problems," Ken said after a few more minutes. Not, Ran noted, 'I'm sorry I left'. "I just...couldn't stay there and listen to him anymore. I shouldn't have to defend my brother to anyone."

The last was said with a return of vehemence and Ran glanced sideways to see Ken glaring at the ground before them, one fist clenching and unclenching in his lap.

"You've been...very nice to me," Ken added in a softer tone. "Thank you."

"You didn't embarrass me," Ran assured him, turning slightly in his seat so he could better see Ken's expressive face. "I was worried about you. That is why I followed you here."

Ken peeked at him from under his bangs. He looked as though he was thinking furiously.

"Do you...do you think we need to like each other? I mean, be friendly with one another?" he asked suddenly and at the same time his cheeks turned pink.

"I don't know if we _have_ to, but I certainly would like to be your friend. I think it would be nice if we could like each other," Ran admitted, feeling all his hopes behind his words. "Maybe even someday..._more_ than like each other."

Ken looked at him as if startled then looked quickly away again.

"When I first came here it felt like this wasn't real. Like it was...not a dream, but temporary somehow. Then...well, we got married and it became more real," Ken said softly. "Now I know this is it. This is forever. And I want to trust you. I want to tell you everything, but...it isn't easy for me."

Ran wasn't sure how to take that confession. Ken certainly didn't have anything to fear from him, or any member of his family, except perhaps a stern lecture from his father. But none of them would hurt him. Perhaps Ken didn't fully understand that? Or perhaps it was still too painful for him to speak of. Ran wondered how he would react to the sudden violent loss of a caring and devoted parent.

"As I said, take your time. I'm not going to abandon you," Ran took note of the stiffening of Ken's back which he caught out of the corner of his eye and kept going, "There is no rush. We may take all the time in the world to get acquainted. If that is your wish."

"All the time in the world," Ken repeated then seemed to struggle again, internally. "I was there," he started suddenly, his eyes fixed on the ground. "I was there when my father was killed. I saw...," he stopped speaking and swallowed thickly.

Ran felt the urge to reach out to him and resisted mightily, instead choosing to focus on the park before them. After a few seconds of silence Ken continued more determinedly, as though he'd somehow distanced himself from the events and their effect on him.

"I saw a flash of light in the field, in the corn. I felt something pass by my ear." Ran watched as Ken's hand absently reached up and touched his right earlobe. "I was turning to tell my father about the light when Eden suddenly fell on me. He pushed me to the ground. He covered me. I didn't understand why. I looked up at my father and he was falling...falling over. There was...so much blood," he murmured as if to himself, then he shook his head violently and looked at Ran. "Eden saved my life. My father was shot three times. Two of his advisers were also killed. Another wounded. The attack was very fast, and I thought accurate. But Eden didn't think so. He said he didn't think our father was the target. He said the first bullet missed me and hit my father because I was turning. My father was standing behind me and I was turning. Eden saw the bullet hit. He convinced my mother to take me away."

Ken fell silent again and Ran blinked at him.

"But even if that were true you're safe now," Ran said firmly. "Any reason anyone would have for attempting your life ended when you married me."

"Yes," Ken agreed, but Ran noticed he looked thoughtful.

"And why would anyone want to attempt your life?" Ran asked trying to sound dismissive.

"Mother thought it must be that I am a first child from a second match, and Eden couldn't really argue it. Except that I've never been a threat to him. He was father's heir."

Ran felt himself twitch. He'd forgotten their discussion from the night before. Ken was the first child of a second match. That made him an equal contender for his father's place, and was a very good reason why his brother would've tried to kill him. However, if Eden had in fact saved Ken's life then that made that idea less plausible.

"If he was set as the heir then what was your place?" Ran asked, feeling that Ken had invited an honest discussion with his confession, and he desired to know what had prompted this outpouring.

"I was to help Eden," Ken said with a shrug. "Form a good match with someone, help run the farm. My father had plans for expansion."

Plans for expansion.

"Was there a match settled for you?" Ran asked and Ken shook his head.

"None that I ever knew of, or mother, or Eden either," Ken answered. "After we'd gone Eden went through all of father's papers and couldn't find anything. He wrote us at Grandma's. He said the lawyers were there and confirming his station. Eden was the heir, it all became his after father was...he would've honored any deals my father made. And so would I."

"Your brother agreed to the Empress's plan and here you are," Ran said absently.

"Yes," Ken agreed. "It's just...I don't understand it. I don't understand why my father was killed or why anyone would try to kill me. If that's what they were doing."

Ran studied the park and let his thoughts wander. If indeed his father was planning to expand their property, and had intended to use Ken to secure it, then he could well imagine why Kemble Hidaka had been assassinated. What would the Empress do if their most powerful land holding family made a grab for more land and influence against her wishes? What if the head of that family made for himself a second match which bore fruit and could be used to that purpose? The bloodlines, so carefully controlled from the throne, would be altered. The power within the kingdom itself would shift. If any of that were true than Ken's father had been playing a very dangerous game. One he was certain to lose, and had in fact lost. That would certainly explain his assassination and the arrangement of their marriage. Eden was probably correct, if Ken couldn't be killed then he would be married off. But could he tell Ken his suspicions? Should he? Ken was obviously blind to the concept that expansion of their property may not have been a welcome idea, and that his very existence could spell disaster.

"Eden probably imagined it. The whole thing happened so fast and it was...scary," Ken said with a sigh. "I haven't been sleeping well and my emotions are...running a little wild."

"That is very understandable," Ran said. "If the Empress had proposed it would your father have approved of our match?" Ran asked, trying to both distract Ken from his worries and glean a bit more information.

"I'm...not sure," Ken answered. "I know he raised me to be of service to Eden, and to work on the farm. But if he'd thought it would benefit us in any way, then he'd probably have approved. But I think he wanted me to stay there and raise a family."

Ran understood what that meant. Ken was to have had children, something that their marriage had insured would never happen. So the Empress had seen the danger of Ken's possible future and corrected it by marrying him into a prominent family, but to another man so no heirs would result. That part of his assumption had at least been correct. Ran wasn't allowed to have offspring and obviously Ken wasn't either. Thus she had secured Eden's place and the continuation of his line. But had she stopped the plans for expansion? Was Eden involved in those?

"He wasn't a great follower of propriety," Ken continued. "My father."

"I can see that," Ran agreed a little drolly.

"Or of politics. I'm not sure he ever looked beyond the boarders of our property when he didn't have to. He had his own ideas about things, but he was loyal to the throne. And to his family. I miss him," Ken said with a sad smile. "He had a great laugh."

Ran looked away from his husband and out across the park where the sun was casting longer and longer shadows as it began to sink in the sky. He wondered how long they'd been there, and whether he should suggest that they head home or find a restaurant. He was still hungry, but reluctant to interrupt the better mood that Ken was in, although he himself was filled with more questions about Ken's family and his father's assassination. In the end he settled for remaining on the park bench until Ken began to fidget, which he took as a signal for needing to move or maybe to eat.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they rose.

"Yeah. I'm sorry we missed the ham," Ken replied as they moved out of the park.

"Shall we go home and get something from the kitchen? Or are you in a mood to eat out?" Ran asked. "The street vendors aren't out yet, but some of the restaurants have set out their outdoor seating. If you wish to remain outside, that is."

"No, that's alright," Ken said sounding a little sheepish. "We can go back to the house."

And so they went. All the way to the end of their block where Ran stopped dead in his tracks. He stared, disbelieving, at the front of their house and felt himself sink inward in dread.

"What's the matter?" Ken asked, looking between Ran and the sedanchair that sat outside the door. "Does that mean someone's visiting?"

"Yes," he answered trying to keep the disquiet he felt out of his voice. "My Grandmother Fujimiya is here."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, now we know what happened. Or at least what Ken thinks happened. But did it really happen that way? I have no idea. No, seriously, I don't, and that is a problem. A big one. So as of this chapter I'm off to see what I can do about it. And I'm also off to Canada for a few weeks. Hopefully I'll be able to get some writing done while I'm there and figure this whole thing out. If so, you'll see something in the beginning of August. If not, I'll apologize in advance. Sorry!

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this and supporting me. And to those of you who have given me good ideas and food for thought. I'm not giving up! I'm hoping this will be a short hiatus. And as I type this the Weiss anime theme song is playing next to my head. Does that mean something...maybe.

Thanks to Ranchi Blade for your review. In answer to your question, yes. Something to look forward to?

Thanks to noir raven dravenwood for your review. Yeah, Omi will end up regretting his behavior. Heh-heh-heh. Who indeed? Political assassination or something completely different? Hmmm...


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 10**

"What?"

"My Grandmother Fujimiya is here," Ran repeated.

Ken looked at the sedan-chair and then back at Ran again. His husband's usually pale skin had gone chalky white and Ken wondered if he was going to fall over.

When Ran didn't speak again, but remained on his feet, Ken looked back at the sedan-chair sitting before the front door. He could see now that there were four attendants, rather muscular young men, lined up along the front of the house. They all wore coats of a rich blue color and he could just make out the Fujimiya coat of arms on the nearest one's left coat sleeve. They were also wearing white wigs which Ken thought made them look a little silly.

"Are those her servants?" Ken asked curiously when Ran still made no move forward.

"Those are her carriers," Ran answered dully.

"Carriers? You mean they carried _her_ in that thing?" Ken asked in disbelief. "No wonder they're so big. I thought that was for luggage."

"My Grandmother has trouble walking. She's very old and frail. She always greets mother, father, and Aya as soon as she arrives, but she stays with a friend on the next terrace up. Her luggage will have been taken there."

Ken looked at his husband again. Ran was clearly not happy. In fact, if Ken knew him better he might say he looked full of dread. He recalled the morning before when Ran had mentioned his grandmother without a hint of warmth and he'd supposed Ran was either hiding his emotions or just didn't feel anything. But two days in his husband's constant company had been enough for him to realize that the emotions were there, he just wasn't very adept at seeing them.

"I've changed my mind," Ken said trying his best to sound casual. "Let's go out to eat."

Ran's eyes widened perceptively and he finally stopped staring at the sedan-chair and faced Ken instead. He was definitely surprised.

Ken almost laughed. He found he liked surprising Ran. But he did owe him one. After all, Ran hadn't been angry with him for leaving Omi's, and he'd listened to him talk about his father's death and his brother without passing judgment. And, although he'd be loath to mention it aloud, trusting Ran with the truth had made him feel better. The best, in fact, that he'd felt in the last two months. And his new husband hadn't teased him about his feelings, so if Ran didn't want to see his grandmother then Ken would give him the excuse. It seemed the least he could do.

His reward was a small tentative smile.

"Thank you," Ran said, and Ken could feel the warmth.

"It's not too late. No one's see us yet," Ken added.

Ran's smile widened.

"Except the neighbors," he said and Ken blinked. "Their servants gossip with our servants. If we turn around and walk away the whole house will know about it within the hour."

Ken turned to search the windows of the large houses around them. Most were dark with lacy white curtains hiding anyone who might be there. He couldn't tell whether they were being watched or not, but he was distracted by the feel of long cool fingers clasping his right hand. He blinked back at Ran as he felt his cheeks suffuse with heat.

"Come on. I doubt that anyone has returned from Omi's yet, and there's no telling how long Grandmother's been waiting," Ran said as he began leading him toward the door. They took a number of steps before he stopped again and faced Ken. "I feel I should warn you, my Grandmother is not a pleasant person at the best of times and she has absolutely no use for me. She may...she probably will say...look, just ignore her as best you can."

Ken blinked at Ran again and then nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. That he'd guessed that Ran wasn't fond of her seemed inappropriate. Silently Ken resolved to follow Ran's instructions, and nodded again when his husband continued to hesitate.

Ran mumbled a thank you and they continued their trek to the door, ignoring the muscle bound attendants as they walked past.

Symington had apparently been on the look out for any of the family and he had the door open by the time they reached it.

"Just you then, Sir?" the butler asked anxiously.

"My parents and Aya are still at Omi's," Ran answered.

"Perhaps I should send someone for them," Symington murmured, quickly ushering them into the large hall and quietly closing the door. "She's been here quite a while, Sir."

"Her mood?" Ran asked glancing around at the various doors leading to the sitting rooms.

"Souring rapidly," Symington replied with a dour frown.

"Send someone," Ran instructed and he straightened up. "We'll go in to her. I expect she's come to meet Ken."

"I assume so, Sir."

"Where is she?" Ran asked eying the doors once more.

"The evening parlor, Sir. I told her it could be some time."

Ran turned to face the open double doors near the end of the hall and Ken felt him squeeze his hand which he hadn't yet released. Ken wondered if that was for his benefit or Ran's, since it seemed to be intentional.

"Let's go," his husband muttered and led him toward the doors at a march. That got them there rather quickly.

They hesitated outside in the hall for just a moment before entering, just long enough for Ken to get his first look at the old woman. He realized at once that she wasn't actually small, but bent almost double in her chair which gave her the appearance of being short and squat when in actuality she was tall and thin, or had been in her youth. Not unlike Ran. She was holding herself up with an elaborately carved cane that was painted gold and capped by a large, deep red stone. Those colors carried over onto her body which was swathed in a very formal and heavy brocade gown of red silk embroidered with gold thread. It looked almost as if it was weighing her down and holding her in her chair. Her snow white hair was tied around her head in a long braid, more red stones were sewn through it, their color made more intense by the pure white they were set against. The effect made her braid seem more like a crown.

All together she looked every bit the elderly, powerful matron of an old established family. The complete opposite of Ken's own soft, round grandmother who'd delighted in cuddling him when he was younger. He couldn't imagine this woman cuddling anyone. Ever.

"Ah, so here the creature comes," said a very sharp and precise voice.

Ken almost jumped when he realized it had come from the almost skeletal woman he'd been observing. There was certainly nothing weak about her voice, or her eyesight apparently, since she'd noticed them in the hall on her extreme left. Either that or she had extremely good hearing. She hadn't turned her head to address them, but as they entered Ken saw that she was following their progress across the room out of the corners of her eyes.

Ran led him into the center of the parlor and stopped there, facing her. Ken could feel her sharp, little eyes boring into him and he felt an instant dislike for the woman.

"Hello, Madame Giovanna," Ran said softly with no feeling at all. "I trust your trip was not overly taxing."

"It was," she snapped irritably. "And made all the worse by my having to wait here unattended."

"My apologies," Ran said. "The family are visiting the Tsukiono Household. They should be returning shortly."

"Yes, yes, I've heard all that. No doubt that bald headed butler would've sent someone out the moment I arrived had it been any other dinner invitation."

"No doubt," Ran agreed. "I have advised him to send someone at once."

"Very wise," the woman stated.

During the whole conversation her eyes had never once left Ken and he was beginning to feel the urge to fidget. He squeezed Ran's hand and stared back at the elderly matron in horrified fascination.

"I take it _this_ is your new husband?" she asked at last, still looking at Ken rather than at her grandson.

"It is indeed, Madame," Ran answered.

"Well, introduce us," she snapped.

"Madame, this is Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya," Ran said, indicating him without releasing his hand. "Ken, this is Madame Giovanna Alexander-Fujimiya, former head of Fujimiya Trading."

"Former head indeed. You may count yourself lucky that I saw fit to hand over the business when my son came of age _despite_ the accident of your birth," Giovanna stated, her eyes finally darting from Ken to stare hard at Ran. "But I will grant you that for once, and beyond all reasonable expectation, having a purely dispensable issue has proved an asset. Of course, it helps that that glorified farmer saw fit to have a superfluous offspring of his own. Imagine the audacity. Why he put the entire structure of society in jeopardy with his attempt to add to his bloodline. Stupid man. However, since some good has come from it I should not speak ill of him. And he is dead, so anything he thought he was getting away with has come to naught." She paused to study them again. Ran's painful grip on Ken's fingers was the only thing that held his tongue. "Yes. In this case, I suppose, two wrongs have indeed made a right. You have pleased me, though not through any efforts of your own. Still, I am pleased."

"We are very glad to hear it," Ran said stiffly.

"I should expect that you are," she stated, her eyes narrowed to slits and a mean little smirk turned up the edges of her thin mouth. "You may sit."

Ken mimicked the little bow Ran gave her and allowed himself to be steered toward the settee. His head was spinning from the tension and hostility he could feel ricocheting between Ran and Giovanna. He knew that if he hadn't been so shocked by what she'd said he'd have seen red, her words were far more hurtful and direct than Omi's had been. The more he thought about them the angrier he got, and by the time they were seated his own gaze burned and he was calling her names in his head.

"So, you aren't completely vacant," Giovanna addressed him when his eyes settled back on her's. "One did wonder."

Ken blinked, then scowled.

"Hey," he said, deciding to forget Ran's advice. "I'm not vacant at all," he said indignantly.

"I'm glad to hear it, although it was impossible to tell from your lack of expression," she replied airily.

"Ken," Ran muttered softly, in warning.

"At least I'm not rude," Ken said, choosing to ignore him and the tight grip he still had on his right hand.

"Rude? You think I'm rude?" she asked without appearing the least bit surprised or offended.

"Ken," Ran muttered again a bit louder.

"Yes, I do," Ken replied hotly.

"I have done nothing but express my opinions, and stated nothing but facts," she sniffed, looking quite unconcerned. "If you find me rude then you are in for quite a shock, my boy. That is _if_ you are ever admitted into any decent society."

"If decent society is full of people who call their grandchildren 'creatures', and make uninformed comments about other people's parents, then I'll be glad if I'm left out of it," he barked.

"Uninformed? Excuse me, young man, but I'm afraid you'll find that I am quite well informed, and am usually correct in my opinions. And as for how I choose to refer to certain individuals, that is not your concern. I'll thank you not to mention our...connection," Giovanna admonished him.

"Why don't I ring for tea?" Ran asked harshly, casting Ken a warning glare.

"Since the 'individual' you're referring to happens to be my husband then it does concern me," Ken rejoined hotly, ignoring Ran again and glaring at Giovanna. "In fact, I don't think he should be exposed to the poisonous tongue of an ugly old hag! Come on, Ran. We're leaving."

So saying Ken shot to his feet, dragging a completely shocked Ran with him, and marched from the room leaving Giovanna sputtering in her chair.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Yes, I'm still alive and I'm currently in good health. Thank you to those who wrote to inquire. :) I'm sorry there was such a long wait for this update, but I had so much fun on vacation that I thought I'd keep going. Ha-ha! Actually, I started reading and once I start I have trouble stopping, and unfortunately, I can't seem to write and read at the same time. So, I apologize for the long wait, but hopefully this and the following chapters will make up for it. :) I'm currently writing chapter 17 and going strong, so there shouldn't be any more breaks, at least for a little while.

Thanks to Noir Raven Dravenwood for her review of chapter nine! Now that you've met Ran's grandma what do you think of her? ;P

Thanks to Ranchi Blade for her review of chapter nine! Yup, Ken is still shy and blushing, but where I'm writing now we're getting closer to that which you have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy all the chapters between this one and the one I'm working on now...or possibly the one after the one I'm working on now! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 11**

They were part way up the main staircase when the blaze of stunned amazement faded from Ran's eyes and he came fully back to himself. In that moment he was filled with the deepest horrified dread he could ever have imagined feeling. It weighed him down and froze him to the spot so completely that Ken was forced to stop as well and turned back to face him.

"What's the matter?" Ken demanded, both his voice and his eyes still angry.

Ran stared at him in disbelief and it was a full minute before he could answer.

"What have you done?!" he cried in a harsh whisper, praying that none of the staff had heard Ken's exchange with his grandmother. "I...I have to try and apologize."

Ken abruptly released his hand and stared at him.

"What?!" he demanded loudly, forcing Ran to shush him. "You want to apologize? After what she said about you?"

"Ken, she's my father's mother," Ran began, trying to control his voice and his emotions and stop the feeling that his whole life was suddenly spinning out of control. "You don't have to like her but...she deserves our respect."

"Respect?! _She_..."

"She still controls forty percent of the company and she's very important," Ran continued quickly. "She's extremely well connected at Court and will be invaluable to Aya while she is still alive. It's true she can be quite mean in her opinions, but that's never bothered me."

"Liar," Ken stated softly, bringing Ran up short and taking the force from his arguments. He blinked up at his husband. "It does bother you, and it bothers me. I swore an oath that I'd take care of you, and I intend to keep it. You listened to me, now I'm gonna shelter you."

Ran found himself once more held speechless on the staircase, staring up into the wonderful brown pools of Ken's eyes. Had anyone ever defended him before? Had anyone ever gotten angry on his behalf? Memories of his parents muttering in Giovanna's ear, half whispered pleas that she at least be polite, all useless and in vain, came back to him followed by Ken's words and the look on his face. In that moment Ran felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks suddenly burned.

Ken was still standing above him, watching him. The anger was gone from his countenance and replaced with a firm determination that set his jaw and made his eyes a shade darker.

Ran had to fight the impulse to reach out and run his fingers along that jaw. Instead he smiled and was pleased to see Ken's eyes widen in surprise.

"Thank you," Ran said softly, meaning it with every fiber of his being.

"You're welcome," Ken replied.

Anything else they might have said was interrupted by the sudden sound of the front door being opened, and the arrival of Ran's parents and sister.

Ran felt his mouth go dry as he heard Symington direct them into the evening parlor and he heard them head there post haste. Even as his mind struggled to cope with the scene that was surely to greet them he found that he was amused by the way that Ken's mouth dropped open and the color drained from his face, only to be replaced a moment later with a blaze of bright red. He'd apparently remembered his bad behavior at Omi's and coupled it with his recent insults to Giovanna.

"Oh, Gods," he breathed. "They're gonna kick me out. They'll force us to divorce and send me out on the street."

Hearing that was all it took for Ran to find his center. He was calm and his strength returned to him.

"No, they won't," he stated firmly, allowing himself to grasp Ken by his upper arms. "They would never do that. Never."

"But..."

"Go to our room. I'll have some supper sent up," Ran said, gently squeezing Ken's arms. The muscles there felt delicious, but he pushed that thought aside. "I'll speak to my parents. Everything will be fine."

"But..."

"Trust me," Ran said, staring earnestly into his husband's worried and extremely cute face. "Trust me."

Ken hesitated another minute and then nodded. He cast a glance in the direction of the evening parlor, where things were ominously quiet, then met Ran's eyes again before stepping back and turning to continue up the stairs.

Ran gave him another small encouraging smile, then went back down the stairs as quietly as he could. He made his way over to the doors of the evening parlor and stopped just outside them to listen. He could hear his father's voice and some sort of crackling sound. What was that?

"Mother, please. Just try to have a sip. It will help calm you down so you can tell us what happened," Argand Fujimiya's voice said. He sounded anxious.

"Twaddle," Giovanna snapped, followed by the crackling sound again. "I haven't laughed this hard in fifty years. I've no doubt it's done me a world of good."

Ran's mind suddenly halted as every thought and expectation he had vanished. His grandmother was...laughing? She thought it was...funny? Impossible.

"Your new son-in-law has a belly full of fire, and no mistake. You mark my words, Argand, he'll put every single one of you through your paces. He'll turn society on it's head and leave the capital in ruins behind him," she cried in what eerily sounded like glee, which was once again followed by the crackling sound.

"What do you suppose Ken said to her?" Ran heard Aya ask softly.

"One can't even imagine," Maijel answered in her driest tone of voice.

"Mother, please," Ran heard his father repeat.

The sound of a gold, jewel encrusted stick hitting the floor silenced the room.

"The fates have decreed that he should have a protector. One can not see what this could mean, except that one day soon he should have need of one. May the gods watch over us all," Giovanna stated, all the humor gone from her voice. "And now I shall leave you. I have seen what I came to see. If you have need of me I shall be at the Countess of Menyn's. Aya, I have left your gift in the hall."

"Thank you, Grandmother," came his sister's dutiful reply.

"What's going on?" Ken's voice suddenly whispered in his right ear.

Ran nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd been listening so intently at the door he'd failed to hear his husband come up behind him.

"Sorry," Ken whispered sheepishly when Ran turned to stare at him.

The movements in the room began to get closer to the door. Acting on impulse, Ran seized Ken by the arm and hauled him as quickly as he could into the next room down the hall, which proved to be an extension of the butler's pantry. Luckily no one was in it and they stood there listening to the sounds of a painfully slow departure.

"What happened?" Ken asked again very softly. "Is she leaving?"

"Yes," Ran answered trying to collect his thoughts. After a minute he gave up and looked at Ken. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you face your folks alone. Especially after I just promised to protect you," Ken replied, his hands fidgeting a little with the cuffs of his coat. "Everything that happened today is my fault. I should take responsibility for it and face the consequences."

Ran felt his heart warm once more.

"Alright, but we'll wait until Madame Giovanna has left," he said with a soft smile.

It was some minutes before the commotion in the hall reached the front door and Ran peeked out from the pantry in time to see his grandmother exit the house, with the assistance of two under butlers and one of her attendants. In another few minutes his parents and Aya had returned inside and were standing in the hall looking rather befuddled.

Ran glanced back at Ken.

"Ready?" he asked, and when Ken nodded they left the pantry together.

* * *

Yohji threw his head back and laughed.

"He didn't! To her face?!"

When Ran nodded an affirmative the heir to Kudo Manufacturing laughed even harder.

"Yohji, please. He'll hear you," Ran begged casting a glance across the court yard at where his husband sat with Asuka, Aya and Omi.

They were at the Kudo house for lunch and cards, and since the weather had remained fine for the week since his grandmother's visit they were outside. The Kudo courtyard was no match for Omi's, but it was a pleasant space, with comfortable chairs and several small tables set up under a pergola which would shortly be covered by flowering vines. After lunch Ken had gotten himself entangled in a card game and now seemed to be focusing on his hand with an intensity Ran had rarely seen in him.

"Ha! Asuka's got him on the run in spades, he can't spare the brain power to overhear us," Yohji said with a chuckle.

"Still," Ran began, allowing his eyes to linger a moment longer on Ken's thoughtful pout, "he was terribly embarrassed once he stopped to think about it. He was certain my father would throw him out."

"Never happen," Yohji said with certainty.

"So I assured him. Both my parents felt as I did, that he'd simply had a very bad day and allowances must be made for all the changes he's had to suffer through," Ran said, dragging his eyes back to his friend.

"How did your grandmother react?" Yohji asked eagerly.

"Well...she laughed."

The lanky brunet's mouth fell open.

"Laughed? She laughed?"

Ran nodded.

"Ken couldn't believe it either when I told him," he said with a small chuckle. "Strangest sound I've ever heard."

"That's incredible, Ran. I didn't think the old bitch was capable of laughing," Yohji said with an expression of sheer disbelief on his face.

"Aya said she was practically purple when they walked in on her. They thought she was having some sort of seizure," Ran grinned.

"Aya must've been impressed," Yohji smirked. "She's always wanted to take a chunk out of the old girl, but never found the courage."

"Yes. I think Ken finally won her over with that," Ran agreed. "They've been easier with one another since."

"And what was this I heard about seven crates of fresh apples?" Yohji asked as he refilled their wine glasses.

Ran breathed in the sweet smell of the air and smiled again at the memory Yohji's question brought to his mind.

"Ken's idea," he explained. "In the country they do things to help the poor and infirm. He was appalled by what he saw when we went to the warehouses. So, when we went back, two days ago, we brought with us seven crates of apples. Not fresh, of course, but still good. Newly arrived from the country and chosen by Ken himself at the East Gate Market the day before. We brought them down to the slums and handed them out to the children."

"Good gods, Ran," Yohji balked.

"It was fun actually," Ran assured him. "And we were quite safe. We took several of the staff with us to carry the crates and they were armed. You know, I don't think those kids had ever seen apples before. Ken had to eat one or two to show them they weren't poisonous."

"And does he intend to do this every time you go to the warehouses?" Yohji asked, suddenly quite serious.

"I'm not sure."

"Consider carefully. Once you begin a thing some will look on it as a promise, and may come to rely on you keeping it," Yohji cautioned. "And word may spread. You may end up with more children than apples, and then what will happen?"

Ran felt himself pout into his wine glass. Yohji was only echoing thoughts he'd had himself, but thoughts he'd pushed aside when Ken had smiled at him. That bright, sunny smile full of unbridled delight. Of course, he should never have allowed himself to be blinded by it so completely. There were always things to consider.

"How often do you go to the warehouses?" Yohji asked after tasting his wine.

"We are scheduled to go twice a week from now until the harbor freezes. Father wants Ken to memorize what comes in and where it goes. There is a lot for him to learn," Ran answered.

"That's a lot of apples," Yohji commented with a smirk at Ran's annoyed frown. "Listen, maybe there's another way. There is already a system in place for food distribution to the poor. If Ken wants them to get fresh fruit then maybe he can speak to someone who's involved, find out how much is needed, and set up some kind of fund to meet the need. There's no cause to risk riots."

Ran nodded, considering.

"That's a good idea," he said.

"Omi may be able to help," Yohji added. "He's made some improvements in that area in the last year or so. Instituted some oversight."

"Really? I hadn't heard," Ran said, turning once again to study his future brother-in-law. The small blond was busy laughing at Ken who'd somehow managed to collect half the deck and was having trouble holding onto all of the cards as he searched for the one he wanted. "I think I should go and assist my husband."

"Oh, yes. The boy needs saving. Go, go," Yohji cried with a laugh.

Ran rose and moved toward Ken. As he did so he thought he heard Yohji mutter something like, "After all, he has saved you", but he decided to ignore it. Whatever Yohji's opinion was it didn't matter in the least, even if in his most private moments he had to admit to himself that it was true. He'd never imagined himself smiling or laughing in so free a manner as he had been today. He'd never dreamed that he could feel so...happy.

When he reached Ken two shining brown eyes met his violet and he felt himself smile.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Ken hesitated. He looked from Ran to his cards and then back again. With a tentative smile he held up his enormous hand.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry, I meant to post yesterday, but I had some family obligations this weekend.

Author's Note: 12-01-08: Yep, I changed the ending of this chapter. Gillie had a suggestion and I loved it! ;)

Several people wanted to know what I was reading. Well, in Canada I read a bunch of Agatha Christie mysteries, as well as "Genshiken". Then when I got back I read some books on English servants, their ranks and job titles. Not necessarily reference for this story, but for my 18th century stories. Then I got sick and reread "Fruits Basket" (wonderful!). So, that's what I was reading. Not too exciting. :)

Thanks to ichigo789456 for your review! Thanks, it's good to be back. I was starting to feel very guilty. :)

Thanks to "reader" for your review! Thanks. I have at least eight more chapters finished, so there will be updates for a little while at least. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter Twelve**

"That was fun," Ken said, stretching his arms up over his head as though he were reaching for the stars that twinkled above them. "Once you teamed up with me we were unstoppable."

Beside him Ran chuckled, the deep vibrating sound made Ken's skin tingle, and he bounced on his toes.

"Like anything else it's a question of understanding the rules and making them work for you, rather than against you," Ran replied.

"What about luck?" Ken asked.

"There is a certain amount of luck in the draw, but skill can turn a bad hand to one's advantage."

They were finally making their way home from Yohji's. He'd insisted that they stay for dinner, and more cards and drinks had followed. Although the afternoon and evening had been one of the pleasantest he'd spent since his arrival, Ken was relieved when Ran had insisted that they leave shortly after Omi and Aya. It was getting late and they'd need to get up early for services the next morning. As it was the walk home would take nearly a half hour since Yohji lived on the same terrace as Ran's family, but on another side facing the cliffs to the south-west. They'd need to cross a quarter of the terrace to get back to Ran's.

Ken was infinitely glad that the streets were lit with torches or he'd never be able to find his way, and he was trying to learn it.

"Sure is a nice night," he sighed, feeling completely relaxed for the first time in months.

"Aa," Ran agreed. "But the breeze is beginning to pick up. We may get our first summer storm."

"Does it rain a lot here?"

"Not really. It..."

Ran was interrupted by the loud peeling of a bell in the distance. Ken paused when Ran did and they both listened. The ringing sounded urgent.

"What is that?" Ken asked feeling all of his tension return.

"The fire bell," Ran answered. "Come on."

Ken followed Ran's lead as his husband began a fast paced walk that quickly became a jog down side streets and lanes until they reached the main roadway. There they slowed a bit as the sky four blocks away glowed orange against the stars. Large, black billowing clouds rose up, blotting out the pinpricks of light in the west.

"Where is that?" Ken asked as Ran put on another burst of speed. "Ran?"

"It's near home," his husband called back over his shoulder as he began to run.

Ken caught up to him easily, he'd always been a fast runner, and together they raced down the road toward Ran's house. The bell continued to peel as the houses around them began spilling people. Many of them carried buckets, and joined them as they ran.

As they rounded the last corner their worst fears were realized. The Fujimiya house was ablaze. The entire front was alight with flames. Glass from the windows littered the street and the front door appeared to have been hacked open with an ax. People were lined up before the house throwing bucketfuls of water in through the door and lowest windows. In several upper level windows members of the Fujimiya staff leaned out crying and screaming for help. Several men with blankets held taunt between them called up, trying to get them to jump to safety one at a time. Even the lower tower windows had flames in them.

Ken and Ran pushed their way through the crowd to the front, where a line had formed well back from the heat of the flames.

"My parents...Aya...do you see them?" Ran yelled above the din of the crowd and the roar of the fire.

Ken searched the faces around them but couldn't see any that he recognized. Ran moved ahead of him and began shouting for them. Ken reached out a hand and caught the back of his coat in a tight grip. He was suddenly frightened. The breeze was becoming a wind and it was forcing the smoke down into the street making it hard to see and breath.

_"Where are they?"_ Ran cried turning to look at him, his eyes looked panicked. _**"Where are they?!"**_

A loud crack drew all eyes back to the house where the roof collapsed inward with a terrible rumble and the flames rose to lick at the sky. The servants who hadn't jumped fell back into the inferno, their agonized cries echoed down to the crowded street below.

Ran screamed and made as if to dash into the house, but Ken had him around the middle and held him back.

A second rumble signaled the collapse of the interior walls and was echoed in the sky as the wind picked up, drawing spirals of sparks and smoke upwards into the night. Large drops of water began to fall a moment later, hissing when they came in contact with the fire's tremendous heat.

Ken wrapped his arms more securely around Ran and held on. He could feel him shivering, though there was no way he could possibly be cold. Ken held him and watched as the house that had become his home was eaten by angry orange fire.

Suddenly Ran went still. Ken tightened his grasp just as a pulse went through him, like a displacement of air all around them, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A blast of cold wind blew down, clearing the smoke from the street, and a second roll of thunder rumbled directly overhead seconds before the sky opened up. Torrents of cold rain fell in sheets instantly soaking everyone and driving many to seek shelter.

Through his clothes Ken could feel Ran breathing, his chest heaving as though he'd just run a great distance. Ken continued to hold him as the rain blanketed the fire within the house, sending great plumes of hissing steam up into the air in place of the choking smoke. The men and women who'd continued to fight the fire with buckets backed away to the edge of the crowd, the rain doing a much more efficient and effective job, and a silence descended which was only broken by the occasional cough or cry.

Suddenly out of the rain a group of men materialized around them. Ken didn't notice at first, but he gradually became aware that a body of like dressed individuals had formed a living wall around him and Ran. He blinked against the water in his eyes to try to identify them. One of them came to stand before them, he kept his back to the remains of the fire and that caused his face to be cloaked in shadow. But despite that the light caught and glinted off of the metallic threads on his coat sleeve forming the Tsukiono coat of arms.

"Sirs, we've been sent by his highness, Prince Omi, to collect you," he said in a clear and commanding voice.

Ken blinked up at him uncertainly. In his arms Ran had started shivering again.

"Please, Sirs, come along now," the man continued. "There's nothing more that can be done here."

Ken nodded his agreement and began to pull at Ran to get him moving in the direction the man indicated. It took some effort and wasn't easy since Ken found his entire body had gone numb with cold. The man assisted by placing a guiding hand on the red-head's back and slowly they began to move away from the still smoldering structure.

The rain began to lessen as they walked and several of their escort covered them with heavy cloaks against the night's sudden chill. Despite that Ken found himself beginning to shiver violently before they'd gone very far. Water ran down his scalp and neck into his clothes which clung to him and held the cold against his skin.

As they rounded the block and moved toward the steps that would take them up to the higher terraces a small group of huddled people came into view. Several of them gasped and cried out when they saw them. As they drew nearer Ken began to pick out faces he recognized, Nalsa, Chi, the entire kitchen staff, and Symington among them.

"Young Masters. It's the young masters," reached Ken's ears and he tugged on the sleeve of their guide.

"Yes, Sir?" the man asked, leaning close.

"The staff," Ken managed to say between chattering teeth. "They must come too."

"Yes, Sir," the man agreed. He said something to another of their company and several of their number went to gather the group of servants and bring them along.

Ran still hadn't spoken and Ken pressed as close as he could to him. He still had one hand clutched onto the front of his wet coat through the part in the heavy cloaks they were draped with. By the lantern light, made dim by the rain, he looked colorless. His eyes shown in the dark, looking glassy and vacant. That scared Ken worse than the fire, worse than the idea that they'd just lost everything and would be left to fate with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

"Come, Sirs," the man prompted again as they started up the stairs. Ken wasn't at all sure he could do it. "I've sent some men back to look for any staff we may have left behind. Don't worry about them, they'll be found."

Ken managed to nod in reply, but felt himself stagger on the steps as a result. Strong, steady arms caught and supported him, then continued to hold him up as they climbed. He realized suddenly that he'd lost his hold on Ran and reached out in a near panic, catching hold of a piece of his cloak. In that moment Ken was pierced with the fear that he would lose Ran, the only thing he had left in the world.

"Don't worry, Sir," their guide's voice suddenly whispered close to his ear, "we have a firm hold on him. He's not going anywhere."

"Th-thanks," he said with a nod. He was sure the man was trying to reassure him, but he couldn't help thinking that he'd sounded a little sinister. Then again, Ken had to admit that he was getting a little light headed and having trouble focusing on any one particular thought. Everything was becoming a blur and he wished they'd arrive at Omi's soon.

Although it wasn't too much later that they did arrive, it wasn't soon enough for Ken. His nose had begun to run, forcing him to breath through his mouth, and all he was aware of at that point was his own misery and Ran's cloak clutched in his aching hand. It was a few minutes before he realized that they had left the cold rainy night and were stumbling into the brightly lit warmth of Omi's front hall.

Ken blinked against the sudden brightness and allowed the cloaks and his coat to be stripped off of him. He made sure Ran was still beside him and got a fresh grip on his arm before he began searching the faces around him. The hall was full of people, Omi's men, Omi's servants, and the group of Fujimiya servants that had been brought along. The staff were also being stripped of their wet clothing and several young women were handing them steaming mugs from a tray. Ken found himself holding a mug as well and after he'd taken a taste of the sweet, hot tea inside he found Omi standing before them, smiling in relief.

"Thank the gods," Aya's fiance muttered. "We heard the bells. My men had been sent to escort us and I sent them back for you, but I wasn't sure I was in time."

"We?" Ken croaked and Omi nodded.

**"Ran!"**

Ken nearly dropped his mug as Aya came flying through the crowd and fell violently onto her brother. She squeezed him and repeated his name as she cried into his chest. The tall red-head blinked, then looked down at the young woman latched onto him. To Ken it looked as if his husband was waking from a deep sleep. His arms came up slowly to encircle his sister.

"Thank the gods you're alright," she cried looking up at him. Then she seemed to catch sight of Ken standing by and she pulled him into her embrace as well. "And Ken. Ken is here too. Thank the gods."

"Aya," Ran said softly and then he was slipping from their grasps and headed toward the floor in a dead faint. Only the quick reflexes of Omi's men kept him from landing in a heap.

Ken lost track of things after that as they were all bundled up another flight of stairs. He found himself naked in a hot bath, where he stayed until his shivering had ceased, and then he blinked and he was in a warm bed with Ran beside him. For the first time since his marriage Ken curled himself up tight next to his husband and fell into a deep sleep to the sound of Ran's breathing and the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm...maybe not the best chapter to post right before a national holiday, but oh well, that's how it goes. To everyone in the U.S. Please have a very HAPPY THANKSGIVING, and if you're traveling travel safely! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**The City of Steps**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ran awoke slowly, as was his custom. He felt like wanted he to roll over but found he just didn't have the strength. It was that feeling that woke him, a spent emptiness throughout his body that made him feel heavy and lethargic. His thoughts were moving as slowly as his limbs and it took him a moment to realize that he was shielding his eyes from daylight, which prompted him to wonder what time it was. Abandoning his eyes he reached out to feel the bed beside him. When he found it empty and cold he finally forced his eyes open.

"Ran? Are you awake?"

The question came from behind him and he struggled to turn enough to see who it was. He found Ken fully dressed in his clothes from the day before and sitting in a chair. He looked pale and tired, but smiled a small smile at him. At the sight Ran felt an overwhelming sense of relief that he didn't quite understand, but he smiled back at his husband.

"There you are," he said and pulled at the blankets until they loosened enough for him to roll over completely.

"Yes, I'm here," Ken said, but his voice sounded scratchy and Ran felt himself frown.

"Your voice...," he started to say but was distracted by the realization that they weren't in their bedroom. "Where are we?"

"At Omi's," Ken answered.

"Omi's?" Ran repeated feeling the tickle of something important at the back of his mind.

"We've been here since last night," Ken added looking a little worried.

"Last night?" Ran asked, then gasped loudly as the events of the previous evening came home to him. "The fire. Aya!" he cried and sat up.

"She's here. She's fine. She's here," Ken said desperately and then paused to cough into his sleeve. "She's fine," he repeated hoarsely when he was done.

Ran felt his heart rate begin to slow at his words, but he frowned at his husband and slid from under the covers to face him.

"Are you ill?" Ran asked reaching out, but stopping short before actually touching him.

Ken surprised him by grasping his hands and holding them.

"I'm fine," he said, avoiding meeting Ran's eyes. "Just a cold. The doctor made me drink some tea. It'll pass."

Ran nodded then drew a deep breath.

"What of...our parents?" he asked feeling that he already knew the answer.

Ken squeezed his hands.

"Symington says...they were at home," he said gently. "He last saw them in the front drawing room."

Ran closed his eyes as a terrible grief filled him. He thought he would drown in it, or it would overflow out of him and fill the world. The feeling of warm arms brought him back to himself and he realized Ken was holding him.

"The fire is out and Omi's sent some of his people to begin searching," Ken continued softly. "He says there will be an investigation."

"So...there's no chance they survived?" Ran forced himself to ask.

"No one's seen them," Ken answered. "And all but seven of the staff survived. They're all here too."

Ran nodded then pulled free of Ken's hold.

"I need to get dressed," he said. "I need to see Aya."

His husband nodded, still avoiding his eyes. Ran felt a tug at his heart and reached forward, catching Ken's face in his hands and forcing their eyes to meet.

"Thank you for staying with me," he said firmly, feeling as though he were trying to convey a hundred different emotions with that one sentence.

Ken's cheeks flushed with color and he nodded again.

"I'll ring for someone," he said and Ran released him with a gentle caress.

"Are you sure you want to discuss this now?" Omi asked.

Ran and Aya nodded. They were gathered in the breakfast room for an early lunch since Ran had slept through breakfast, but so far no one had touched their food. The only one of them consuming anything was Ken who'd been forced by Ran to drink another cup of the doctor's herbal tea. He hadn't been pleased to discover that Ken was supposed to be confined to bed and he'd apparently washed and dressed himself. The brunet stubbornly refused to be out of Ran's sight and Ran couldn't bear to be out of Aya's.

"Very well then. It appears as though the fire started in the front of the house. Either in the front drawing room or the hall itself, we're not sure which. According to Symington and the others, most of the staff were in the kitchen preparing to eat their evening meal. Your parents had settled in the front drawing room for the evening, and meant to remain there awaiting your arrival," Omi paused in his narrative when Aya ducked her head and began to cry softly. "Shall I continue?" he asked gently.

Ran, who was holding her hand under the table released it and put his arm around her shoulders. She nodded, but didn't look up.

"Please go on," Ran said. He felt like his insides were full of lead but he had to know.

"Those in the kitchen said they heard a strange noise, something like air rushing out of a bladder. When they went to investigate they found the hall and the front rooms already alight, and Symington ordered them all to flee," Omi continued. "Whatever happened, it is clear that it was no accident or force of nature. That fire was set, possibly helped along by some sort of fuel. Aya, Ran, I promise you we'll find who did this and make them pay."

"Like you've done for me?" Ken asked gruffly before being seized by a coughing fit so powerful he had to grip the edge of the table.

Ran let go of Aya and leaned over to rub Ken's back while Omi left the table for the side bar. He returned with a small glass of red liquid which he handed to Ken when the coughing began to subside.

"You should be in bed," Ran chastised gently, feeling a tiny pang of guilt at not considering his husband's feelings.

Ken glared at him over the rim of the glass, whatever it was it settled his coughing.

"Brandy," Omi said, then leaned forward until he'd captured Ken's full attention. "I'm sorry about what I said to you at our first meeting. It was not my intention to offend you, and I confess that your reaction came as quite a surprise to me."

Ran felt Ken's back tense up under his hand and he ceased his circular rubbing, but left his hand resting between his husband's shoulder blades.

"I _know_ your brother did not kill your father, and I did not mean to imply that he had," Omi continued. "I also _know_ that your father was loyal to the Empress, despite how it may appear to everyone else. And although it is true that the assassins have not yet been discovered, I can assure you that the investigation is far from over."

With that Omi sat back in his seat and sipped from his tea.

"But...forgive me, Ken, but I must ask," Aya said, sniffling and wiping at her eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

"I am sorry, Aya, but that I can not say," Omi replied easily. "Not without breaking a confidence. A _royal_ confidence."

Ran felt his hand begin to move of its own accord, once more rubbing circles across Ken's back, and beneath it the tensed muscles relaxed. His husband continued to sip his brandy in silence and, much to Ran's surprise, did not flinch away from his touch. Unfortunately the red-head was in no mood to appreciate the sensation. His head filled up with questions that chased each other around his mind, and he had to ask himself whether he thought Omi would lie to them.

"What about those strangers your men reported last night?" Aya asked and Ran found himself suddenly able to focus his thoughts. He looked at Omi.

"Strangers?" Ken asked hoarsely.

"There were reports of a group of people dressed in plain black, much like our servants wear, but with no insignia or coat of arms to identify which household or terrace they were from," Omi explained with a frown. "My men met us shortly after we left Yohji's and I insisted that Aya come here with me until we knew who they were and what they were up to."

"We heard the fire bell just as we reached the top of the steps," Aya added, one large tear rolling down her cheek. "We could see where the smoke was coming from."

She began to cry again and Ran left off rubbing Ken's back to take his sister's hand once more.

"We would've gone back, but my men insisted that we return here," Omi continued. "As soon as we were through the door I sent them out after you. I was hoping you'd still be at Yohji's."

"We were half way home when we heard the bell," Ran said looking down at his untouched food.

"Eat," Ken told him, then coughed again.

Ran nodded numbly and began picking at his lunch.

Strangers. Strangers seen on the upper terraces. No doubt they were responsible for the fire, but why? What purpose would it serve to kill his parents, and possibly Aya and himself, if they'd been at home? He couldn't see it no matter how hard he looked, the whole thing seemed pointless to him. If they'd been after papers or business documents then surely they would've gone to the offices on the business terrace. Why attack their home?

After lunch an envoy from the Empress arrived with the official documentation which made Aya the head of the household. The papers were duly signed and the oath of loyalty administered. The Empress also sent along her condolences, requiring that Aya write her first official letter and use her seal. Ran helped her with the composition and Omi approved it before it was handed over to the envoy to take back to the Palace.

Shortly after his departure their Grandmother arrived to condole with Aya and issue an urgent invitation. In her opinion it was vital that Aya not be under the same roof as her fiance until they were properly wed, and since that couldn't legally happen for several years, until her education was complete, then Giovanna insisted that she come and live with her. Aya was extremely blunt about what she thought of that idea, which inspired an argument that Omi was forced to break up. He suggested that Aya go to live with the Countess Menyn, under her Grandmother's tutelage, until such time as the house was rebuilt. She couldn't, he said, move to the island because she needed to be able to spend time in the business offices and visit the warehouses. The idea was agreed to and before dinner her few possessions were packed up, and she was sent off after a teary goodbye, Symington and several lady's maids with her.

Ran was not happy to see her go. He felt like he was floundering rudderless in a sea of misery and confusion. Aya had been a point of light that he could focus on, without her he felt lost and worse than useless. He spent the rest of the day doing nothing but moving from one room to another with Ken trailing docilely behind him. The day seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it dinner was over. Trapped as he was by his thoughts and his feelings, he was mildly surprised when he reached his room that evening and found it was time for bed. The day had passed and despite all that had happened he felt detached from it. Ran was surprised again when he turned to find Ken behind him, silent and watchful as he'd been all day, except for the occasional cough, and he realized that they'd barely spoken to one another since that morning.

"Ken, how are you feeling?" Ran asked, attempting to appear as though he hadn't been locked in his own thoughts all day.

His husband looked at him tiredly and shrugged.

"I'll be fine," he said, moving past Ran to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm going to worry," Ran said, turning to follow Ken's progress. "The doctor told you to get bed rest and you've been up all day."

"I needed to make sure you're okay," Ken replied, sitting heavily.

"I'm...fine," Ran lied.

"Liar," Ken said. "You've just lost your parents. I know what that's like. And your sister just left you. I needed to make sure you remembered that I'm here."

"I promised I wouldn't abandon you," Ran said, beginning to tire. "I meant it."

"You tried to run into a burning building," Ken stated shortly.

Ran blinked at him.

"You'd be dead too if I wasn't there," he continued hoarsely. "Ran, you _don't_ have to be strong for me."

Ran drew a deep, shuddering breath.

"You saved me," he said. "Thank you."

His voice cracked on the last word. He tried to force himself to continue speaking but nothing came out. A second shuddering breath was followed by a hitched gasp and he felt a tear leak out of his left eye. By the time Ken reached him he was sobbing uncontrolably like a child, and he kept sobbing for a long, long time, until he felt dry and spent, and as though he'd never be able to cry again. And all through it Ken held him close, comforting him.

Author's note: Well, I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving that was celebrating it. Ours' was fun and full of all the traditional food stuffs. I think that's got to be one of my most favorite meals. Yum!

I'm sorry the story took such a depressing turn at what should be a cheery time of year, but it'll get better, I promise! This was actually part of the original plan for this story, so I'm just sticking to my script. Also, I needed their relationship to start moving. Introductions are over and it's time to get going, although...it'll still be a bit slow going for a time. I guess I shouldn't have said that! Ha-ha-ha!

Ah, well, I hope you enjoyed it. I made Ran cry! And Aya too!

Have a good rest of the week! Happy December, everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**The City of Steps**

**Chapter 14**

The day of the funeral dawned cooler than it had been, with a layer of fog that clung to the upper terraces and blotted out the sunshine. As the day wore on conditions did not improve and the air looked white to Ken as he stood waiting for the ceremony to begin. He felt as though the entire city was isolated from the rest of the world.

They were gathered on a demi-terrace, a sort of wide shelf that ran along between the government terrace which was below them and the Palace which was above. At the four points facing north, south, east, and west it had rounded balconies where crowds could gather for important ceremonies, such as the scattering of ashes at funerals.

Ken glanced around at the gathered throng, all wearing black and looking somber. Many of them he recognized as other members of the aristocracy that he'd met either at the celebration following his circuit with Ran, or during the short time afterward before the fire. They seemed to have arranged themselves according to rank and lined up behind the family, Ran, Aya, himself, and Omi who stood with them.

Giovanna sat to one side in her sedan chair, swathed in black and silver, with dark glittering crystals in her hair. Ken thought she looked like an old spider surveying her web. A cross spider since Aya refused to be swayed into disallowing Ran to attend the funeral. His sister had shown herself to be daringly obstinate and not only insisted that Ran be present, but that he also help distribute their parents' ashes as any good son would. So Giovanna held herself aloof, present but disapproving, and as far as Ken could tell everyone was ignoring her. Her friend, the Countess Menyn, either wasn't attending or hadn't yet arrived.

Ken looked back to his husband and sister-in-law. They were standing side by side, both looking a little lost and sad, but both standing straight as if they were putting on the trappings of strength. Ken thought it was pretty obvious that Ran needed Aya, and she needed him. It seemed stupid and pointless to separate them, but Giovanna would not be swayed, and Omi's words only carried so much weight apparently. He glanced again at Ran and could see that his walls weren't effectively in place, his emotions were on display for everyone to see, but that may not have been such a bad thing. Maybe it would do some good for people to see how torn up Ran was.

Ken swallowed a sigh and tried to straighten his shoulders. His eyes traveled from Ran to Symington, who stood nearby carrying the family crest, a heavy wooden plaque with the Fujimiya coat-of-arms emblazoned on it. Ken wondered who'd carried the Hidaka coat-of-arms at his father's funeral. He still regretted that he'd been bundled off to his grandparents' house before the burial, and he'd missed the funeral. He tried to say a few prayers for his father's soul and those who were killed with him, but he'd always felt like they weren't enough. He was determined to do better today and include his father in with his prayers for Argand and Maijel.

Ran and Aya finished speaking with the last of the families of the seven servants who had perished in the fire, and Ken forced himself back to attention. The remains that had been collected from the interior of the house had been further burned in an incinerator and distributed into seven finely carved, expensive boxes. One box was given to each family, who would follow the funeral procession from one balcony to the next to scatter the ashes, or just recite the prayers for the dead. The Fujimiyas had not only been a prominent aristocratic family, but had also been kind to those who worked for them, and fair whenever there were disputes or problems. They had a good reputation among the families from whom the serving ranks were drawn, and so no one so far had shown any signs of upset at having Ran handle the boxes of their dearly departed. Ken was relieved because Ran had been worried.

As the last of the deceased servants' families moved back past the crowd to the rear of those gathered Ran and Aya accepted from a servant of the Empress the enameled boxes containing their parents' remains. The caller, who was also dressed completely in black, took up position ahead of them but facing the crowd behind. It wasn't the same man who'd led them on their circuit, but he looked just as large. Absently Ken wondered how that could be when presumably all they did all day was walk the terraces calling out the news. Shouldn't they be slimmer?

Ken moved a few steps closer to Ran just as the caller thumped his staff on the ground to set the bell ringing. It had a deeper, more somber sound than the bell at their circuit. Was that really only two weeks ago? It didn't seem possible.

After a moment the bell ceased its ringing and one of several priests stepped forward, her white robes ruffled by the breeze, and she spoke in a calm crystal clear voice.

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to those lost in the fire three days ago. Argand and Maijel Fujimiya, Tassie and Coade Beaufoy, Bett Wortley, Niqu and Raby Spume, Blinn Kaus, and Ohl Minier. May their spirits fly far and free as their ashes upon the wind."

The priest resumed her place among her fellows and Ran and Aya moved to the low railing around the balcony they were gathered on. It faced due north and would've been in shadow if the sun had been out behind the Palace.

Ken held his place, as did Omi, and watched silently as his husband and Aya opened the boxes and removed a handful of ash from each. They cast them out over the railing and watched as the breeze carried them off out over the city below. Then they closed the boxes and came back between Ken and Omi, their faces drawn and pale.

The caller rang his bell again and they followed him as he moved slowly along the walk toward the eastern balcony. The priests and crowd followed them. When they arrived at the balcony Ran and Aya paused and waited for the bell to cease, then stood in silent prayer for a moment before repeating the casting of the ashes they had done before. Ken added a silent prayer for his father and watched as Argand and Maijel's dust flew away.

In the country they buried their dead, but in the city there simply wasn't the space. He supposed it made sense to release them, but he secretly hoped some small part of them would be kept. He'd become quite fond of his in-laws in the brief time he'd known them. He hated to say a permanent goodbye.

They followed the caller onward around the plateau repeating the procedure on the southern balcony, until they finally came to the western balcony. As they stood in silence facing out over the city and the sea the breeze suddenly became a wind. It blew off the persistent cloud cover and revealed a stunning view of rooftops and sparkling blue water. The sun hung low in the sky and made Ken squint against its rays.

Ran and Aya stepped to the railing but hesitated there a moment. Ken wondered if they were loath to bid their final farewells or whether they were waiting for the wind to change direction. If they cast the ashes then Argand and Maijel would most likely end up all over the people attending their funeral rather than free on the breeze. Ken had the sudden idea that Maijel in particular would've found that amusing, and he was seized with the inappropriate urge to laugh. He wished he could've gotten to know them both better.

The wind died down after a minute and the gentler breeze returned. The Fujimiya siblings stopped hesitating and opened the boxes for the final time, each taking a last handful of ash. Staring out over the city they stretched their arms forward and released the dust. They watched it drift away before stepping back into place once more.

This time however they remained where they were as the caller walked away followed by the priests. His bell remained silent. One by one the gathered mourners passed by them as they left the balcony. The families of their late staff came and released their ashes then departed and still Ran and Aya made no move to leave.

When the last person was away and the sun had begun to set Ken watched as Aya turned to her brother.

"Did you keep some?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied and opened the box he held.

"So did I," she said.

Silently they each scooped out a little of the remaining ashes and dumped them into each others' boxes, then closed and locked the lids.

"Shall we go?" Aya asked quietly.

"Yes," Ran said.

Together the four of them moved away from the splendid view. Ken and Omi kept the silence that the siblings had set. As they neared the steps that would take them back down Giovanna's sedan chair came into view. She was scowling at them from inside.

Aya stopped walking when they reached it and turned to look up at Ran.

"I'm glad you're my brother," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aya," Ran said softly.

"Take good care of him," she said looking at Ken. "Until I'm old enough to see him safe myself."

"I will," Ken promised while at the sametime wondering what it was Aya was referring to. It had been decided that they would remain with Omi while the house was rebuilt, and as far as he knew that hadn't changed. "But...won't we see you tomorrow? At the office?"

"Of course you will. You'll be seeing me everyday at the office," she stated and Ken could see her try and force herself to be lighter. "I meant in general. Ran has a tendency to brood."

Ken glanced at his husband but Ran didn't say anything, only smiled a little sadly.

"And see that your cold doesn't get worse," Aya added before turning on her heel and completing the short distance to her grandmother's side.

Giovanna's carriers heaved the sedan chair up into position and began moving toward the steps. Aya glanced back once, pressed her box of ashes against her chest, and disappeared down the steps.

Beside him Ran sighed heavily.

"Should we go?" Ken asked.

Ran nodded but they'd only gone down one step when he stopped and sat down. His knuckles around the box were white and he was shaking.

Ken looked at Omi.

"I'll leave some men here. Don't be too late," the short blond said then continued down the steps.

Ken sat down next to Ran.

"Why did this have to happen?" the red-head murmured. "Why?"

"It didn't have to," Ken said softly. "That's why there's an investigation."

"I know that," Ran snapped. "I just...I wish..."

"You wish they were alive," Ken finished for him when Ran stopped speaking.

The red-head nodded and Ken sighed.

"So do I," he said. "I'm really sorry, Ran. I hope it had nothing to do with me."

Ken felt it when Ran's intense gaze settled on him.

"What do you mean? How could it?"

"What if Eden was right? What if the assassins who killed my father were actually after me? What if they came here to finish the job?" Ken asked trying not to show all of his frustration and sorrow. He needed to be strong for Ran.

"Then where are they now?"

"Hunh?"

"If they were after you then where are they now?" Ran asked. "Where have they been for the last three days? Why did they burn down my house?"

The last was asked a bit harshly and Ran turned away and faced the sunset. Ken sat and waited for his husband to collect himself and finish his thought, although he could guess what Ran was going to say.

"They had plenty of opportunities to get to you," Ran said without turning. "No, something else is going on here. I'm not sure whether Omi knows what it is or is only guessing, but I know he's keeping something from us."

"He said as much," Ken muttered.

"More than that," Ran said, looking out over the steps below them. "At luncheon the day after our circuit he mentioned 'new players'. Who else but your brother has suffered a sudden ascension?"

"Aya."

"Yes, now. But before that? Have there been other heads of prominent families killed?"

"Not that I've heard...but I wasn't really paying attention," Ken admitted, suddenly feeling sheepish. After his father's death he had allowed his grief to consume him and drifted with the flow of events like a leaf in a stream, but that was obviously not what Ran intended to do.

"I haven't heard of any either, but I can't help feeling that at the heart of this matter is the Empress," the red-head stated, "and her power base."

"You mean she's responsible?" Ken asked, shocked.

"No," Ran said shaking his head. "Although, I do have to admit that at first I suspected that she might be behind the death of your father, but I don't believe that now. No, now I'm more inclined to think that she is the actual target."

"You mean, that someone is killing off the heads of families that support her?" Ken asked.

"And are tremendously wealthy and powerful on their own," Ran nodded.

"But if that's the case then they've failed already," Ken said and Ran looked at him. "Eden would never go against the Empress's wishes, and he was ready to take over whenever my father decided to let go. He's twenty-seven."

"Ten years older than you," Ran muttered.

Ken nodded.

"And Aya may not be of age, but she certainly knows her own mind. And she seems pretty capable to me," he added.

"Yes. You're right. And mother and father surrounded themselves with competent, trustworthy people that Aya can safely rely on until she feels confident in her own abilities," Ran said, much of the force gone from his voice as he looked down at the box held on his lap. He squeezed it. "Then why?"

They sat in silence for a moment watching the last rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon. The breeze turned chilly and Ken tried to resist coughing. His cold was much better, but he wasn't supposed to stay outside for long periods of time.

"I want to get them, Ken," Ran said softly. "I want to find them and make them pay."

Ken nodded. He could feel Ran's intensity thrumming beside him and he was suddenly reminded of the night of the fire. Wasn't there a moment of complete stillness? A calm before the storm? He blinked as his body shuddered in memory and his eyes slid sideways to study his husband. Had that been a release of power? Had Ran...made it rain?

Author's Note: Ah, so the funeral is over, but the questions are just beginning. ;)

Thanks to Aki-chan for your review! Yep, I moved it a bit closer to the series. But Ran still isn't as dark. Mainly due to his still having Aya actually with him, and Ken, of course. Ah-ha-ha-ha! Actually, I have no plans to kill Giovanna off. Sorry. :)

Thanks to Noir Raven Dravenwood for your review! Yep, the mystery deepens. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And as you can see, Ken is improving. His cold isn't nearly as bad. And the naughty stuff is coming. ;) Thanks so much! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 15**

Ran glanced at Ken when he didn't respond to his declaration. His husband was looking at him with an odd expression Ran had never seen before. Perhaps he had offended the brunet with his vehemence? He'd expected Ken to understand how he felt, but maybe his husband merely wanted to see justice done and would be satisfied with that. Ken may not want to exact his own revenge.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Ran said and Ken's expression switched to being startled.

"Hunh?"

"I am filled with rage," Ran admitted darkly. "A cold fury I never knew myself capable of. I want to exact revenge on those who did this. I want to make them feel my pain."

He couldn't look at Ken when he said it. He had no desire to see the censure he felt might be lurking in those brown eyes, but he also couldn't help the way he felt. Ran had always counted himself very lucky to have the family he did. The fact that he had any place at all in society was due to their unqualified acceptance of him for who he was, despite his appearance. His mother had given birth to him, nursed him, both his parents had shown him nothing but love. They'd nurtured him as they would have any child born to them. And he knew that was not the case for most crimsons. He'd been very, very lucky.

"I know exactly how you feel," Ken said, drawing him back out of his thoughts.

Ran met his husband's eyes again.

"If the people who killed my father were standing before me I'd have their heads and their hearts," Ken stated, and Ran felt a tiny thread of tension relax inside him. Ken did understand...yet again.

His husband continued to look at him and Ran recognized the expression this time. Ken was making his mind up about something. Ran waited. After a few minutes Ken shook his head as though he were dismissing something and gave him a soft smile. He opened his mouth to say something but a cough came out and he quickly covered his face with his sleeve.

"We should go," Ran said feeling a little bit guilty for keeping Ken out in the chilly air, but he still wasn't ready to leave.

He clutched his box.

"It's not really goodbye, you know," Ken said. "Their souls are free now, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're leaving on the breeze."

Ran looked at him, caught by his words and the way he spoke them, so full of certainly.

"Since coming here I've felt my father," he continued. "Not all the time, but every once in a while. As though he's checking on me. And I can hear his voice whenever I screw up," he added with a smile. "I'm sure Argand and Maijel will be watching over you and Aya."

Ran studied him for a moment, searching his face for any hint of deception, but there was none to find. Ken wasn't just trying to make him feel better, he was being honest.

Ran nodded once more and felt himself relax.

"Thank you," he said. "Let's go."

They stood up and started down the steps, ignoring the four men who materialized around them from the shadows, two in front and two behind, but Ran's mind turned once again to Omi and what he might know, or maybe only suspect. Whatever it was he and Ken hadn't gone anywhere unaccompanied since the night of the fire.

* * *

"And here are the new plans the architectural engineers worked out," Aya said as she unrolled a large sheet of paper across the top of the table in their parents' business office. "They're fairly certain that the outer walls are safe. The stones are undamaged, and as you know, extremely thick. They think that once the clean up is done and the last of the debris is removed they can simply rebuild things the way they were. Unless we want to change something," she added.

Ran didn't comment but continued to study the plans. After a moment Aya went on.

"The main staircase did take some damage, but since it too was made of stone it's mostly intact. However, the bottom portion of the tower stairs collapsed into the kitchen and the architects aren't certain whether they can trust what's left. So, everything from your rooms, as well as the rooms above and below your's, will have to be removed by hand down ladders, or by crane. They're bringing that in tomorrow."

"Hn," Ran said.

They'd been informed the day after the funeral that not everything in the house had been destroyed. The tower had in fact acted like a chimney, drawing up the smoke and ash from the blaze inside the center of the home, but not the flames. Only the first floor rooms in the tower itself and the bottom of the stairs had suffered destruction, which meant that Ran and Ken hadn't in fact lost everything. Most of their personal items and all of their clothes and furniture were intact and awaiting rescue up in their rooms. Although it would all require a good cleaning before it would be usable again.

"So, when will all the debris be cleared out and all the cleaning done?" Ken asked from across the table.

"Tomorrow or the day after," Aya answered. "The architects are anxious to get started. They want to have the exterior and the stairs finished and the roof up before fall. They want it weather tight before the rains come so they can focus on the inside. And so...I'm turning it over to you," she said looking at Ran.

"Me? Are you sure about that?" he asked with a frown.

"Certain."

"They won't like it," he added.

"I don't care," Aya stated and sat down with a sigh. "I'm completely swamped, Ran. My class work has been doubled to accelerate my schooling, and I'm having to deal with everything here," she said and waved her arms around the office. "I can barely keep up. If the rebuilding is left to me it will never get finished."

Ran frowned down at the plans.

"I've already spoken to the head architect," she added. "You're right, he wasn't happy. I told him to whine about it to someone who cares. I want our house back and I need you to do it."

"You didn't really say that to him, did you?" Ken asked, eyes wide.

"I did," Aya stated obstinately.

"Aya, that attitude doesn't help," Ran sighed. "Of course we'll do it, but don't get your expectations too high. If the architects don't want to work with me then neither will the builders, and they're more than likely to throw something at you if you speak to them like that."

"Which is another reason it has to be you," Aya said. "I'm short on patience and you know how I get. I'm trying, Ran, I really am, but right now I have more to deal with than I can handle. How are the warehouses?"

"So far so good. No changes. More letters of condolence have come in from abroad. Word has spread, but so far no one's made any changes in their dealings with us," Ran reported. "They're probably waiting to see how you handle things."

Aya nodded. That was how their parents' business managers had said it would go and they looked to be correct. Ran hoped things would continue to run as smoothly as they had so far. Of course, it had only been two weeks since the fire. Not really enough time to tell how things would go, but Aya had acted quickly to reassure both their employees and their business partners that nothing would change. And Ran had done what he could to back her up, with Ken beside him.

Giovanna too had acted. She'd stood firmly behind her granddaughter and even agreed that Ran and Ken should continue with their routine, visiting the warehouses twice a week as they had been. Routine, she said, is proof that nothing has changed and serves to reassure people better than words often do. So, they continued to go down to the warehouses and Ken continued to absorb information. He was actually proving quite good at retaining it.

"So, if there are any changes you'd like make, now is the time," Aya said indicating the floor plans. "I was thinking of maybe changing the evening parlor into the breakfast room, and the breakfast room into a conservatory since there's better light on that side of the house. What do you think?"

Ran leaned over the plans and tried to muster up some enthusiasm. For the last several weeks all he'd really felt like doing was sleeping, and he was certain he understood how Ken had felt when he'd arrived at their house, dull witted and without the energy to be truly interested in anything.

"Ken, what do you think?" Aya asked.

"Me? It's your house," Ken said, then blushed at the look on her face. "I mean..."

"In point of fact, it is a Fujimiya House, and _you_ are a Fujimiya now," Aya stated firmly. "And actually, it will be your's and Ran's house since once I am of age I'll wed Omi and I'll live with him. So, this house will be your's until you die and pass it to my children."

The statement was made so blandly that it apparently startled Ken, who's mouth fell open. Ran couldn't stop his small amused smile at that.

"Our's?" Ken asked looking stunned.

"Yes," Aya said, she sounded like she might be losing patience. "So, you may want to look at the design of the master bedroom to make sure it suits you."

Ken's blush returned at full volume and Ran managed to stop himself from chuckling. Although it was true that they were both now free with their touches in general, their physical intimacy in bed had only gone as far as waking each other up from their nightmares and offering occasional comfort. The warmer feelings they'd been cultivating before the fire had been put on hold, or so it felt to Ran. Of course, it would require some effort and energy from him, but then again it might be a nice distraction from his feelings of grief, depression, and anger. But he wanted Ken to be more than a mere distraction.

Ran blinked when Ken turned over the first floor plans to examine those of the family wing on the second floor, and he and Aya exchanged surprised glances.

"Which one's the master?" Ken asked.

Aya stood from he chair and pointed to the large suite of rooms that over looked the street at the front of the house.

"Their bedroom was the large corner room. It got wonderful light. And the rooms on either side were sitting rooms where they could retire if they needed space from each other," Aya explained. Her finger slid across the plans to indicate another group of rooms. "Their bath was down a private hall off the inner corner of the bedroom, and they had separate dressing rooms."

Ken studied the plans for a few minutes while Ran studied him. He had to admit that his husband had piqued his curiosity with his sudden interest in their future bedroom.

"It looks good to me," Ken said at last. "Although I'm not sure we need two dressing rooms or two sitting rooms." He looked up and met Ran's eyes. "What do you think?"

Caught completely off guard all Ran could do was blink, first at Ken and then at the plans on the table.

"I...agree," he was finally able to say. "We should probably build them for future generations, but we can keep them closed off."

"Good idea," Ken said with a nod. "The whole house is so huge that there's plenty of space for us if we want to be alone. In fact, it's almost too big. How many children are you planning to have, Aya?"

"What?" Aya asked blinking, dumbfounded, then she got angry. "What do you want to know that for?!"

"Well, if you're only having one or two then why don't we build the house smaller?" Ken suggested. "Then there would be room for a courtyard in the back."

Ran looked down at the part of the plan that Ken was pointing to, but glanced back at his sister when she growled.

"My future number of off spring is none of _your_ business!" Aya cried. "And it doesn't matter since Omi and I will be living in _his_ house! And why would we build a courtyard where all of our neighbors could see into it?!"

"Hunh?" Ken blinked and looked down at the plans again. "Oh, yeah. The houses are too close together in our neighborhood."

"That's right," Aya stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, well. Just an idea," Ken shrugged.

Aya snorted and tossed her braids.

Ran was laughing before he even realized it. Despite his efforts to contain his mirth and control himself he started to tear up and had to turn away from Aya's surprised stare and Ken's satisfied smirk. The idea that his husband may have provoked his sister just to get a reaction from the two of them was actually heart warming, and made him blush in pleasure.

"Speaking of condolences," Ken said once Ran had managed to get himself under control. "My brother and mother have sent theirs' along with another parcel of lake fish. They arrived this morning and I handed them over to Omi's cook, so do you think you could come to dinner tonight?"

"If Giovanna will give me leave," Aya sighed. "That woman is a task master. Have Omi issue a formal invitation. I don't think she'd dare refuse that."

"Aya, don't work so hard you make yourself sick," Ran said feeling his good humor begin to slip away as worry for his sister replaced it.

"I won't, so don't worry about me," she stated. "Well, I should go. This was my last business down here, so now it's back to the books. When do you go back to the warehouses?"

"Not until next week, but we can go sooner if you'd like," Ran said letting go of his concern, it took too much effort to hold onto it anyway.

"No, that'll be fine, focus on the house," she said and moved around the table to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Remember to have Omi send the invitation, alright? Or I'll never get any of that fish."

"I will," Ran promised.

"Then I'll see you later. Bye, Ken."

"Bye."

And out the door she went. Ran could hear her issuing last minute orders as she passed through the outer office where the clerks were stationed, but after a minute her voice faded and he heard the thunk of the outer office door closing.

He sighed.

"Aya is amazing," Ken commented. "She really is rising to the challenge of finishing her education and running this company."

"It's only been two weeks and three days," Ran said, leaning heavily on the edge of the table. His eyes fell on the plans still lying there.

"Yeah, but I think she'll do it," Ken said. "She may be complaining, but she's handled everything so far. And she's not afraid to delegate."

"Well, she was raised for it," Ran said absently.

"Your parents did a good job...with both of you."

Ran looked up and forced an appreciative smile at his husband.

"Thank you," he said, then he looked back at the plans. "What was all that about making the house smaller? Were you trying to get a rise out of her?"

"Honestly? No, I wasn't," Ken grinned. "But I would've done it intentionally if I'd known you'd find it so funny. I've never heard you laugh like that."

"I rarely do," Ran admitted, pleased despite himself. "And we've only been married a month."

"A month," Ken repeated. "And we'll have our own house."

He sounded a little awed and Ran glanced at him again.

"Does that please you?" he asked. "Is it important?"

Ken chuckled, sounding self conscious.

"You know, if you'd asked me I would've said 'no, not at all. But now that it's here before me it seems...so special. Like a dream come true, but I never knew I was dreaming about it," Ken said with a smile. "I guess what it really means is a place for me. A place where I belong."

"I'm glad you're happy," Ran said. "I confess that Aya surprised me. I wasn't sure whether she intended to live there or not. I'm surprised Giovanna agreed to it."

"Are you sure Aya asked her?"

Ran grimaced.

"I don't want to think about it if she didn't," he sighed. "I don't have the energy to deal with a feud."

"Then don't think about it," Ken said and began rolling up the plans. "Just think about us getting our stuff back, all fresh and clean, and having a nice new room to put it in."

"Aa."

"Hey, maybe I can get my brother to ship us a few things from my father's house. I'd like to have somethings from home around me," Ken added.

Ran smiled and nodded, then moved toward the office door. He wanted to send a clerk off to Omi about Aya's dinner invitation before he forgot. It would be nice to see her again in the evening.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! Well, we're finally past the funeral and now we can start with the healing. Seems like we're off to a good start too! And Hey! I just noticed that it's the fifteenth chapter and I'm posting it for the fifteenth, but actually today is the fourteenth. Maybe I should wait for tomorrow. Hmmm...nope!

Thanks to Noir Raven Dravenwood for your review! Hmmm...but did Ran _really_ have something to do with the rain? That remains to be seen. I'll admit he had something to do with...something. Really? My best one so far? Really?! Thanks!!! And I have no idea where it's going!


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

_**Season's Greetings! Happy Solstice! Happy Hanukkah! Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa!**_

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 16**

Several weeks later found Ken climbing down the new set of tower stairs with an empty water bucket in his hands. The reconstruction was going well, but building in high summer was brutal. The terraces got really hot with very little relief. If given a choice Ken thought that he'd choose to live in the slums in summer because they at least got the breeze off the ocean.

It was no wonder then that the upper terraces emptied out to the island at the end of the bay or the near country. So many families left in fact that the Palace had to send out groups of soldiers to patrol the neighborhoods for thieves.

Ken wondered how the businesses kept going, but apparently they simply took what they needed to work on with them and set up shop wherever they spent the four to six weeks of the worst heat. Even Giovanna had convinced Omi that Aya could learn more making contacts on the island than remaining in the deserted half of the city. They'd left twelve days ago and Ran's spirits had sunk further with their departure.

Keeping his husband from brooding was proving a formidable task. Shortly after the funeral Ken had come to realize that Aya had been right in her warning. He and Ran were very different people, and where Ken wallowed for a bit in depression eventually his natural good spirits returned, but Ran...Ran was an intellectual and needed distractions for his mind which Ken was finding it hard to provide. And once his red-headed husband's spirits sunk they tended to stay sunk, and getting them to rise again was proving quite challenging.

Ken was beginning to wonder about the future of their marriage. Their minds were so different he was starting to question whether he could really hope to hold Ran's attention. Wouldn't someone who was used to deep thought and conversation eventually get bored palling around with someone who was...well, average? Especially since there was nothing else going on to keep his interest.

Ken sighed as he came off the stairs and entered what would be the kitchen. He approached the large stone sink which had survived intact along with all its plumbing, and began to refill the bucket.

That's why he was glad that the construction wouldn't stop. The builders seemed built of sturdier stock than the aristocrats and their servants. They reminded Ken of the men and women he'd known on his father's farm, hard working, full of boisterous good cheer, and not bothered by little things like the temperature. Although Ken guessed that it helped that construction ceased at two in the afternoon and resumed after five in the evening, so they missed the worst part of the day.

When Aya had left Ken had convinced Ran that they should dedicate themselves to the work on the house. They'd already been spending nearly half of their time there, so it wasn't hard to increase it and it had the desired effect. It occupied Ran's mind and wore out his body. By the time they made it to bed at night they were exhausted and slept heavy. Ran, who'd been alternating between insomnia and horrible nightmares, was finally able to sleep and the change in his mood was instantaneous.

Ken liked to think that it also helped that the architects and builders had warmed up to him once they'd seen that he wasn't afraid of a little hard work. Spending time at the site meant that there were four extra pairs of hands to help out whenever the plans didn't need going over. Ran had surprised everyone by being wiling to fetch and carry, or even pound some nails if that's what was needed. It warmed the workers up to him, and pleased Ken, who felt right at home with manual labor.

Ken nodded to himself as he shut the water tap off. Yes, if they could keep this up for a time then maybe Ran could begin to heal a little, as Ken had.

He lifted the now full and very heavy bucket out of the sink and moved toward the main staircase. The inside of the house was still mostly hollow shell, but the builders had gotten a makeshift second floor in place with ladders up through the third so they could work on the roof. Ken's job for the day was to keep them hydrated. He'd seen to the workers in the rear of the house and he'd now see to those in the front.

As he passed through the raw timber supports he glanced out toward the street hoping to catch sight of Ran. He wanted to be sure his husband was wearing his hat. Ran hated them, but he was easily burned and Ken didn't want him to make himself sick. Another handy warning he'd received from Aya. Ken was infinitely glad she was on his side.

As he moved he spotted Ran standing in the street studying the plans, hat placed firmly on his head and the sleeves of his lightweight cotton shirt rolled down, but with the cuffs unbuttoned. He was still wearing his linen vest with the Fujimiya coat-of-arms on the left breast, the mauve color clashing horribly with his hair. Unfortunately they were officially still grieving and that meant wearing either black, which it was too hot for, or mauve, a color Ken was beginning to loath.

A flash of movement across the front of the house caught Ken's attention and he paused to stare at the tall blond gentleman approaching his husband. He looked vaguely familiar and Ken set the bucket down to go get a better view, as he did so the gentleman stepped past the windows and apparently stopped walking since he didn't reappear next to Ran, who Ken could see through the open front door.

"It's going well, I see," an unfamiliar voice called and Ran looked up, frowning.

"Yuushi," he said and Ken felt his memory kick-in, placing the face with the name and a title, Ran's ex-lover. "What do you want?"

At least Ran didn't sound pleased to see him. Ken crept closer.

"What do I want? What I've always wanted. You by my side with only eyes for me," Yuushi replied and Ken almost tripped over his own feet, but he didn't and pressed himself against the stones of the exterior wall. "But since I can't have that then I shall settle for extending to you my most sincere condolences for your loss."

Ken leaned over until he could peek out the nearest window hole and he caught Ran's frown over Yuushi's head as the blond dipped in an elegant bow.

"Thank you," Ran said, his voice so cold Ken almost shivered. He rolled up the plans and held them as one would a sword, the end pointing toward Yuushi's chest.

"And to assure you that I will always have a place for you should you ever need it," the gentleman continued, sounding not in the least bit daunted. "My door will always be open to you."

"And why would I need _you_?" Ran asked.

"Haven't you heard? There are rumors going around that you made it rain," Yuushi replied and Ken nearly gasped aloud.

Ran's frown deepened and he looked annoyed.

"It's silly, of course, but loose tongues can be very...dangerous," Yuushi continued. Over Ran's shoulder Yohji came into view, his expression soured when he saw Yuushi and the gentleman bowed again. "I can see you're not in the mood to be sociable, so for now I'll let you be. But we will be speaking again, Ran."

Ken planted himself firmly in the window opening so Yuushi wouldn't miss seeing him as he passed back by, and crossed his arms over his chest. The gentleman frowned when he saw him and the two of them glared at each other. Then Ran's ex gave him a mock bow with a sarcastic smirk. When he was past Ken stuck his tongue out at his back.

In the street he heard Yohji ask, "What did he want?"

"The samething he always wants, to make me uncomfortable," Ran said sounding annoyed.

Ken was about to step through the window when a noise beside him attracted his attention and he turned to his left where he found Omi. Aya's fiance was staring with narrowed eyes past Ken at Yuushi's departing figure.

"What did he want?" Omi asked, his youthful face set in a serious frown. It made him look far older than his years.

"To bother Ran," Ken answered.

Omi looked at him sharply and Ken almost backed up a step.

"Does he come around often?"

"No," Ken answered, taken aback. "This is the first day I've seen him since the day we made the circuit."

"Are you certain he hasn't seen Ran since then?" Omi persisted.

"Yes. Ran hasn't been anywhere without me," Ken said. "Why?"

Omi shook his head, but he looked obviously relieved. His shoulders relaxed and he heaved a small sigh. "Do not trust that man under any circumstances," he said meeting Ken's eyes once more, his expression as serious as it had been. "And do not leave Ran alone with him."

"Okay," Ken said, trying not to look or sound as confused as he was.

Omi glanced again in the direction Yuushi had gone, then turned away and walked back into the house. Ken watched him for a moment before stepping through the window out onto the street. When Ran saw him he smiled.

"There you are," he said, his voice much warmer than it had been a moment ago. It made Ken's toes wiggle. "Did you see Yuushi?"

"Yeah. We glared at each other," Ken said with a smirk.

"Did you?" Ran asked and chuckled.

"What did he want anyway?"

"The same as always," Ran answered. "Don't let him worry you."

Ken snorted.

"What'll it take to get him to leave you alone?" he asked feeling the tiniest bit touchy all of a sudden.

"Ken, don't wor...," Ran began softly, meeting his brown eyes with warm violet.

"A display of pure passion," Yohji interrupted, pointing at him, "from _you_."

Ken faced Yohji with a frown.

"What? What do you mean?" he demanded.

Ran stepped between them.

"Yohji, shut up," he said. "Ken, ignore him."

"But..."

"Ken," Ran stated. "Let it go."

"Sure," he said with a nod, recognizing the end of his husband's limited patience. It was the return of tired, grumpy Ran. Someone Ken hoped to see the last of someday soon, but he had to wonder if he should let it go so easily. Maybe Yohji had a point. What if Ken could do something to send Yuushi off permanently? Wouldn't that be a good thing? Especially given Omi's reaction to him?

"Hey! Where's our water?!" a voice yelled from above them.

"Oh! Crap! I'm coming," Ken called to the builder leaning out a second story window.

She waved a gloved hand and he heard Ran start to chuckle as he dashed back into the house and collected the full bucket from where he'd left it. At least his husband's mood hadn't soured permanently. When that happened Ken found it extremely difficult to get him back out of it, and leaving Ran there usually led to the red-head sulking alone in a darkened room. Ken couldn't stand that.

Luckily the rest of the day passed in relatively good humor and the work progressed steadily. Ken wore himself out carrying water up to the roof builders all day, and Ran spent several minutes speaking to the architects and then made sure all the required supplies were on hand or on order. By the time they returned to Omi's they were both dragging and slipped eagerly into their prepared bath.

"Ahhh...this feels heavenly," Ran sighed as he laid his head back on the edge of the tub.

Ken noticed his husband's eyes were closed and took a moment to study the parts of his body that he could see above the soapy water. Over the course of the day the same thoughts had circled endlessly around in his head, spurned on by recollections of Yuushi's unexpected visit.

Yuushi was Ran's ex-lover. Yuushi still wanted Ran. Yuushi found Ran beautiful. Omi didn't like or trust Yuushi, and neither did Yohji, who thought Ken should act. 'A display of pure passion', that's what he'd said.

Pure passion.

Did Ken even feel pure passion? He did know he liked Ran as a person, and he was sure that he felt affection for him. It was true that he'd felt a spark of something like jealousy today toward Yuushi, but did it follow that he felt passion for Ran? Did _he_ find Ran beautiful?

In the silence of the steamy bathroom Ken studied Ran's relaxed face and his frame. He certainly was striking. He'd managed to take on a bit of color through his lightweight clothing, so his skin glowed a soft healthy pink instead of the pale white it had been. And his blood red hair had a few golden strands that sparkled a bit in the light when he moved. Ken had caught himself noticing them on more than one occasion. Maybe he wasn't as blind to Ran's physical attractiveness as he'd assumed himself to be.

A knock on the door distracted him and he turned to see who it was just as Ran opened his eyes. For some reason Ken was relieved he hadn't been caught looking.

Omi peered at them around the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Certainly," Ran said and Aya's fiance slipped into the room.

"I heard you were back," Omi chirped as he helped himself to a seat on one of the chaises containing their robes. Ken had finally managed to convince Ran that they didn't need the help or audience of servants while they bathed, so he was able to enjoy some privacy. "I need to go to the Palace this evening so I won't be at dinner, and I wanted to speak to you before I left," Omi continued once he was settled.

"Sorry if our company has been lacking," Ran said. "We come home so tired. All I can manage to do is bathe and eat before bed."

Omi waved his apology aside.

"Not at all. You're doing a splendid job," he smiled. "No, what I wanted to tell you was that I've arranged for us to go to the summer palace."

"The summer palace?" Ken asked, then blinked as Ran sat up eagerly.

"When?" he asked.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow," Omi said. "We can only stay a week, I'm afraid. Mama and the rest of the family will be there for the rest of the summer. I'm going to confirm the plan tonight."

"What's the summer palace?" Ken persisted, beginning to feel the excitement radiating off of Ran.

"It's on the island," his husband explained. "We'll be able to see Aya!"

"Only for a week," Omi said apologetically. "I wish it could be longer. I wanted to treat you. You've been working so hard and it's really starting to show. The architects were telling me that the roof will be ready for tiling in another week. That's four weeks ahead of schedule."

"I think they made the construction schedule broader than they needed to," Ran said, sounding a bit proud but circumspect.

"Regardless, I have been very impressed and feel a treat is in order," Omi continued. "A week on the island for relaxing in the sun, sand, and surf. I'm sure Aya will welcome a break from Giovanna's constant social grind as well."

"Thank you, Omi," Ran said with a smile. "And please thank the Empress as well."

"I shall," the young prince chirped happily and then rose to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant night."

"Yes. You as well," Ran called.

"Yeah, thanks," Ken added.

It suddenly occurred to him to wonder if Omi had decided on a trip in order to keep Ran away from Yuushi, and if Omi had how should he feel about it? Did Omi think that Ran could be lured in by Yuushi's seductive ways? Even in the face of Ran's obvious disdain? What did Omi know that Ken didn't?

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" Ran asked and Ken nearly jumped.

"Yeah. Yes. Of course," he said, but Ran's doubtful expression said he didn't believe it. "I'm...afraid of boats."

"Ah," Ran said, but he still looked skeptical.

Ken spent the next day and a half in a state of nervous confusion. He didn't let Ran out of his sight, even at the construction site. If asked he wasn't sure he could explain why, but he was suddenly feeling very possessive of the man he'd married. And he was worried that he might lose him.

"Ken, are your cases ready?" Omi asked coming down the stairs into the hall. "We don't want to hold up the cable car."

"Right," Ken replied. He'd been double checking that the new ball he'd bought two weeks before was in the case with his shoes. He'd put it in there but didn't trust that some well meaning staff member wouldn't remove it. "I'm all set."

"Where's Ran? Is he packed?"

"These are his," Ken answered indicating the three medium sized leather trunks stacked next to his. "I think he stepped out to speak to the watch about keeping an eye on the construction site."

"Then we're ready," Omi said straightening his formal travel coat. "I'll just see that the staff who are remaining have their instructions and then we can be off."

"Okay. I'll tell Ran," Ken said hopping up and heading out the door.

Upon leaving the house he came to a startled halt. Ran stood a few feet away face to face with Yuushi. The black sheep of the royal family spotted Ken over Ran's shoulder and his arrogant smirk deepened.

Ken didn't attempt to overhear their conversation, and he didn't stick his tongue out. He marched over to Ran, grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and kissed him. Deeply.

He could feel that Ran was startled, but his husband didn't fight him. In fact, he seemed to sink into the kiss and after a second Ken forgot that they were standing in the street in front of Ran's ex-lover. It only lasted a moment, but that moment was magical. Then they were pulling apart, blinking at one another, and Ken was remembering that he'd started it and why.

He turned to glare at Yuushi.

"Mine," he growled, tightening his hold on Ran. His tone surprised even him, half possession, half threat.

It was clear by his face that Yuushi understood, and he wasn't happy. Scowling, he backed up a step and bowed before turning on his heel and stalking away.

Ken watched him until he was out of sight then he looked back at Ran.

His husband's expression was absolutely blank.

Ken almost gulped.

"Are you finished with your little display?"

"Ran..."

"Save it."

The red-head pulled free of his grasp and turned to enter the house but almost immediately turned back.

"Ken, I don't mind if you kiss me," he said angrily, "as long as it is what you _want_ to do. But don't do it as a means to show up someone who is no threat to you."

Ran whipped back around and entered the house. Ken could hear Omi ask him if he was ready, and Ran's affirmative answer, but inside he was numb. Ran was angry. Angrier than he'd ever seen him, and he was angry at Ken. But what was that he'd said? He didn't mind if Ken kissed him? Did that mean Ran would welcome advances from his husband?

Ken didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or if Ran would forgive him.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, their first _real_ kiss. And it's only chapter 16! And I sure do like getting these guys into the bath, don't I? Ha-ha-ha!

And here's a little bonus. A story from my life.

**Don't Put Your Books in the Microwave**

Since I'm the processor at the library I work at it isn't surprising to find books that have been bought as replacements in my mailbox needing to be processed. However, on Monday last I pulled a copy of Janet Evanovich's latest out of my box and read the attached note.

Me: (a little mystified) Replacement for microwaved copy.

June: (the children's librarian, on break) Why did they microwave it?

Caroline: (working at her computer) To get the germs off.

June and Me: (surprised and amused) To get the germs off?!

Yes, the patron thought that particular book looked a little germ-ridden and decided to microwave it. **It caught on fire.** After that they decided to try and return it to the library. Naturally, we didn't take it back. So, the lesson is, if you think a book looks germ-ridden then simply wipe it off with a lysol dampened cloth. DO NOT PUT YOUR BOOK IN THE MICROWAVE.

The End

Please have happy and safe holidays! Take care!

HeatherR


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

_Happy New Year!!!_

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 17**

Ran was seething. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so angry, or betrayed by his own hopes and expectations. He thought they'd been getting closer over the last several weeks. He'd even imagined that Ken was starting to take a little interest in him physically. Well maybe he was, but that still didn't change the fact that the kiss he'd just received hadn't really been for him at all. It'd been for Yuushi.

Somehow the minute amount of annoyance that Yuushi had caused him over the last few days had convinced Ken that his ex was a threat to their relationship. And that hurt. He'd been doting on Ken. Admittedly not as much since his parents' death as before, but still, he hadn't once looked at Yuushi or given Ken any reason to doubt him. Maybe there was no hope for them after all.

Ran felt his frown sink and he hoped he wasn't pouting. At least they were going to the island and he'd be able to spend time with Aya, a week anyway. He decided to try not thinking about it and instead watched the houses they were passing on their way down to the cable car platform. But it was the same scenery he saw everyday, so he ended up staring moodily at the backs of the two lead men of Omi's guards that were escorting them.

Behind him on the steps he could hear Ken's and Omi's footsteps, but no conversation. Their host had looked from one of them to the other and wisely decided to ignore them both.

Involuntarily his mind returned to the scene in front of Omi's home. When he'd left Ken standing in the street is husband's face had been rapidly changing from surprise to worry to anger and back again, almost as though he couldn't decide which one he wanted to be. If Ran hadn't been so angry himself he might've been amused. By the time he and Omi had rejoined Ken he'd apparently settled on a good dose of guilt with a healthy amount of confusion thrown in. His jaw was set in an obstinate fashion and he refused to meet Ran's eyes, which was fine because Ran didn't really want to have anything to do with him at that moment.

They came off the steps a minute later and found Yohji waiting for them. He smiled a greeting which quickly became a curious frown.

"Ran," he greeted him with a cautious nod.

"Yohji. I didn't know you were coming," he said trying to sound neutral.

"Omi invited me," the lanky brunet replied.

"Hn."

Ran passed him by and headed down the lane to the platform.

"Hey, Omi. Ken," Yohji said behind him.

"Hey," Ken said. He sounded gloomy. He also sounded further back behind him than Ran thought and he resisted the urge to turn around and check.

"So, what happened?" Yohji asked loudly and Ran felt every muscle in his back tense.

"I don't know," Omi answered. "Neither one has said anything."

There was silence for a moment and Ran wondered if Yohji would leave it alone.

"Looks like our young newly-weds have just had their first fight."

Nope. Of course not. Why would he?

"And do you know what that means, Omichi?"

"Please, enlighten me, Yotan."

Urg. Omi was playing along.

"Make up sex," Yohji declared.

Ran almost tripped. He silently cursed Yohji while at the same time wished he had a way of seeing Ken's expression without turning around. He was sure it was adorable. Then he cursed himself for thinking that.

"I don't know if you've experienced that yourself yet, Omichi," Yohji began.

"Ummm..."

Ran's spine went absolutely rigid and he quickly counted to ten. Of course he realized that someday his sister and Omi would know one another...intimately, but that did not give Yohji license to bring it up in the middle of the street.

"It's amazing," Yohji continued seemingly oblivious to his danger. "There are many couples who argue just for the sake of making up."

"Ah," Omi said. "Here we are."

He sounded relieved to have the distraction of the cable car platform to use to change the subject. Ran knew he was. He took the opportunity created by organizing themselves on the platform to glare at Yohji, who grinned, and take a quick glance at Ken. His husband was still frowning, but he had his thinking face on and his cheeks looked like they were recovering from a fierce blush.

He looked away before Ken noticed his glance and instead watched their luggage being stacked up inside the waiting car. Once it was strapped down the passengers would be allowed to enter, and because they were with Omi it would only be their party descending. Normally that would please him since it meant there would be no one staring or whispering about him, but now that he was angry with Ken the idea of being practically alone with him held little appeal. Well, alone except for Omi, Yohji, and their servants and guards.

However, Yohji and Omi held their place between them so the descent wasn't as bad as he feared. And once the cable car was down the bustle of servants and guards getting them through the crowds and down to the docks didn't allow for conversations or awkward silences. By the time they were strolling down the pier towards Omi's private boat some of the original excitement for the trip had returned to him, and he felt his tense muscles beginning to relax again.

Soon they'd be on the island and with Aya. Ran couldn't wait to hear all she'd been up to, her tales of woe and complaints, as well as her caricatures of the new social contacts she'd been making. He truly missed his sister since they'd never actually ever spent any time apart from one another, and suddenly he was reminded of Ken and his permanent separation from his brother, Eden.

Frowning more in thought than in anger, Ran mounted the gangplank and made his way onto Omi's boat. It was quite a large luxury ship, crewed by its own group of expert sailors. Omi bought nothing but the best and since he loved sailing then he'd invested in a ship that could safely take him wherever he wanted to go. It wasn't fast, but it was smooth and easy to handle, at least for the crew he'd assembled.

Ran had sailed on it a few times before. Mostly on day trips out from the island when he and his family were staying with Madame Giovanna. Distractedly Ran moved down into the passenger lounge toward the stern, his legs automatically adjusting to the motion of the waves. It felt good to be on Omi's boat. It brought back pleasant memories and feelings. He forced all thoughts of Ken and their fight from his mind as he sought his favorite seat in the stern passenger arena, a sunken area with a low glass shield like window where he would be able to watch the water as they sailed.

Omi joined him there almost immediately.

"We're making good time," he said with a grin. "We should be off soon. I've invited Asuka, Brad, Eric, and Sakura to join us as well. I think they took Brad's boat over this morning."

"None of them were on the island already?" Ran asked absently.

"No. Their folks left them in charge of things, but my invitations are never refused," Omi said with a wink.

"Must be nice," Ran commented.

"It does have its advantages."

"Where's Yohji?"

"Picking on Ken, I'm afraid," Omi said apologetically. "What did happen between you?"

"Nothing I wish to discuss," Ran said dismissively, turning his head back to the view of the wide bay. "Why didn't Yohji travel over with Asuka?"

"I'm not sure. Probably some last minute business." After that Omi fell silent which appealed to Ran who wasn't in the mood for chatting. It wasn't too much later that the first mate came to inform them that they were leaving, and minutes later they were pulling away from the pier and joining the traffic in the bay.

That was when Yohji joined them.

"So, are we still sulking?" he asked jauntily.

"Yohji," Omi said, but with a grin.

Ran frowned.

"I'm not sulking. I'm enjoying the view," he said.

"So, I guess you don't care that we just left Ken back on the dock?" the lanky brunet asked casually.

"I beg your pardon?" Ran snapped.

"Oh, so you do care."

"Omi?" Ran demanded.

"We didn't leave him," Omi said with a smile.

"Even though he begged us to," Yohji added.

"What?"

"He didn't beg...it was more like a strong request," Omi said sounding like he meant to reassure but with a distinct twinkle in his eye.

"What are you saying?" Ran asked getting more than annoyed.

"Seems your hubby's afraid of boats," Yohji drawled, leaning back in his seat and stretching out his legs.

Ran stood up.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He's aft. Barely got past the gangplank. I think he's tied himself to a chair..."

Yohji never got the chance to finish. Ran strode through the lower passenger lounge, where their servants had taken seats, and came up on the deck where the aft crew worked the rudder. Ken was there, in one of the chairs bolted to the deck for fishing. He was wearing at least two life preservers and was holding onto the chair's arms with white knuckles. He wasn't tied in but the life preservers looked pretty tightly wedged into the seat.

"Ken," Ran said, sounding more impatient than he'd intended.

His husband jumped and stared at him.

"What are you doing?!" Ken cried. _"Sit down! Sit down!"_

"Ken..."

The brunet made a wild grab for him and missed but nearly toppled out of the chair when he did so. Ran was surprised that the life preservers were looser than he'd thought.

"Ken, I'm fine. It's perfectly safe," Ran said in his most reasonable tone of voice.

"Safe? It's not safe! There's deep water! Big fish!" his husband cried.

Ran couldn't help himself, he thought Ken was simply the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, and he found himself letting go of all his anger.

"Big fish? Is that what you're afraid of?" he asked and he just knew he was smirking. "Ken, we're still in the bay. It's not that deep here. We're perfectly safe. Really."

Ken eyed him uncertainly.

"I thought you were used to water. Don't you go fishing in the country? What about all those lake fish?" Ran asked trying to distract him.

"Lakes...are small...compared to this," Ken admitted, glancing around nervously. "How...how far is it...to the island?"

"Well, it's about an hour out of the bay and then another hour bearing due west," Ran said. "Why don't you come up front with us? The seats are more comfortable and the view is marvelous."

"No thanks," Ken pouted. "I'm not movin'."

Ran sighed.

"Suit yourself then," he said and turned to head back.

"Wait! Ran!" Ken cried. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the stern," Ran replied.

"You're gonna leave me here?"

"I told you, the seats are more comfortable," Ran said, pausing and looking back.

Ken looked slightly panicked.

"But...I don't want to be alone," he confessed.

"You're not alone," Ran said. "There's plenty of people here," and he motioned around at the members of the crew who were trying hard to look as though they weren't listening or amused by what they heard. "See you," Ran said, turning again.

"Ran! Wait! Wait. What...I'm...I'm sorry about kissing you in front of Yuushi!" Ken cried. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't trust you, but I got jealous and afraid with what Omi said and I didn't mean to hurt you, but I really did like it. Please don't go, please, please!"

Ken stopped, panting and Ran stared at him, then approached his husband. When he was within reach Ken let go of the chair with his right hand and latched onto the front of Ran's vest, pulling him closer still.

"Ken, look at me," Ran said and waited until those large panicked brown eyes settled on his face. "We are perfectly safe. I promise you. Even if we should sink, which we _won't_, there are life rafts for us to use, and the route to the island is very heavily traveled. There are dozens of ships out here that would assist us. Do you hear me?"

Ken glanced around a little less wildly and seemed to mark the other boats that were sailing alongside them.

Ran leaned closer.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked allowing a slight huskiness to deepen his voice.

It caught Ken's attention immediately and his eyes stopped searching for boats and locked onto Ran's.

"Yes," Ken answered with a slight stammer. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Ran smirked and was pleased when Ken blushed. "Maybe just for your benefit or mine rather than someone else's. And perhaps not in the middle of the street."

"Okay," Ken muttered, still transfixed.

Ran chuckled.

"Come on," he said and took a step backwards.

Ken froze in place and tugged on Ran's vest.

"Come on, Ken," Ran said again. "I _promise_ that it's safe."

His husband's large brown eyes swung around again as if counting nearby vessels and then he rose shakily to his feet. As Ran took another step back, and Ken took a small one forward, he noticed every crew member's eyes suddenly move in any direction but theirs'. He ignored them and stepped back again so he could maneuver Ken around the chair and back toward the passenger lounge.

When Ken stepped forward he looked up at Ran as though to get his fears allayed, but then looked past him and his eyes grew wide.

"Look," Ken breathed and Ran turned to see what he was looking at.

Behind them rose the city. The wide building covered terraces, stacked like large steps up the side of a vast hill, rising toward the flat plateau at the top. There they could just make out the four spires on the towers of the Palace, nothing more of it could be seen since it sat too far back. The whole of it was simply breath taking and Ran had forgotten that this would be Ken's first real view of it from the harbor side.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ran asked. "The City of Steps."

"It's steeper on the other side, isn't it?" Ken asked. "With fewer terraces?"

"A few, yes," Ran agreed. "But there's a shallower slope at the bottom that ends in the Eastern Gate."

"Yeah," Ken agreed.

Ran decided to take advantage of his awe. "Come on," he said and took Ken by the hand and led him around the chair and down into the passenger lounge where the servants nodded to them, but refrained from saying anything about the life preservers. As they moved through he caught sight of Omi and Yohji chatting amiably up in the stern, although their voices didn't reach him. Ran paused just inside the door leading out, his expression troubled. "Ken, what was that you said about Omi?"

"Hunh?" Ken asked, mimicking Ran's soft tone.

"Just now...you said you got jealous and afraid because of something Omi said," Ran repeated in a near whisper. "What was it he said to you?"

"He said not to leave you alone with Yuushi," Ken answered. "That I shouldn't trust him."

Ran turned his puzzled frown on Ken but only received curious blinking in response.

"Why would he say that?" Ran asked more to pose the question than to get an answer.

"I thought he meant Yuushi still had a shot with you, but...well, given your reaction I guess Omi was either wrong, or he meant something else," Ken said.

"When did he say that to you?" Ran asked, glancing at their host.

"Day before yesterday," Ken replied. "Right after Yuushi spoke to you in the street."

"And then he planned this trip," Ran added.

"Well, that's the night he _told_ us about it, yeah," Ken agreed.

"Hn," Ran grunted, silently wondering whether their trip to the island was really a treat for their hard work, or merely a ploy to get him away from the city. But why? Why would Omi care whether he and Yuushi met? Did he really care or was Ken reading more into the situation than actually existed?

"You think this trip is just to get you away from him?" Ken asked and Ran felt a jolt of pleasure that their thoughts had taken them to ask the same question.

"I don't know," Ran admitted. "The timing is suspect, but then again this trip could've been in the works all along."

"True," Ken agreed.

Ran forced a smile and looked back at his husband again. There was nothing they could do about it now. If Omi was worried about him then let him worry. Not Yuushi or anyone else could turn his head, not anymore.

"How are your nerves?" he asked.

"Um...you're sure we won't sink?"

"Well, _you_ won't. Not with those two life preservers on," Ran chuckled.

"Ha ha," Ken pouted.

"I'm certain," Ran said with a smile.

"Then I think I can manage to sit with our host and our friend," Ken replied and Ran grinned wider.

"Come on then," he said and led Ken forward through the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, their first fight. So, we're off to the island where we'll be spending some time, some things will happen, and some stuff will be revealed. Have a Happy New Year!

Thanks to Noir Raven Dravenwood for your review! I'm glad you like the possessive Ken. You just keep reading. ;) And at least we haven't gotten a book back with bacon used as a bookmark...yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 18**

Ken had almost asked Ran about the moment of stillness and about the rumor that he'd heard Yuushi mention, the one about the rain. But when the red-head had turned back to smile at him, and the smile had become a pleased grin, then he just couldn't do it. Ran wasn't mad at him anymore and that was the important thing.

He allowed Ran to lead him to a seat where they could watch the view of the bay open up to the sea and enjoy the company of their friends, but he wouldn't be persuaded to part with the life preservers. Despite what Ran said, you never know what could happen.

They didn't sink, and Ken, although he did feel relieved when the island came into view, had to admit that he'd enjoyed the trip. The salty breeze flowing over the glass window, the speed at which they parted the waves, those things he found he liked a lot. If only they could sail like that on a safe little lake.

Ken watched their approach to the island with great interest. It was quite large and could be seen almost as soon as they'd left the mouth of the bay for the open sea. As they drew nearer he saw that part of it was rocky cliffs that towered over the sea and the rest was lower, more rolling hills and fronted by white sand beaches. The roofs of several large low buildings could be seen and Ran explained that those were several of the many resorts that dotted the island. The summer palace, he said, was the only private residence on the island.

The ship steered to port, the cliff side of the island, and Ken watched as they headed past several stationary ships that flew the royal colors. Once past the ships they turned toward the rocks and Ken braced for impact. But as they sailed closer a split in what looked like the wall opened before them, and he realized the rocks were actually an outcropping so near the cliff wall that they looked to be part of it. The ship sailed neatly through and they fell into the shadow of the cliffs, which made it hard to see for a few seconds. During that brief time he heard the crew call out changes in the sails and their speed immediately dropped off.

When his eyes readjusted Ken saw that they were gliding in to dock at a small shelf of rock.

"This is a natural harbor," Omi explained with a smile. "It's small, but that makes it more secure. No boat docks here permanently. They unload their passengers, luggage and supplies, and then sale back out again."

"What happens when we want to leave?" Ken asked.

"We signal for them," Omi said. "Don't worry, they won't go far."

They fell silent as the ship came alongside the shelf of rock and stopped as the crew jumped off and secured it.

"We're here," Omi chirped. "Let's go. Oh, and Ken, please leave all ship's equipment _on_ the ship."

Ken blinked then blushed as he realized he was still wearing the life preservers. Yohji laughed at him as he struggled out of them. Once he was free Ken followed the others back up onto the deck of the ship and off. It felt weird to be on solid ground again, and Ken found himself stumbling a bit just as he had when he'd first gotten on board. Ran took his arm briefly to assist him and Ken found he missed the warmth of his husband's hand when it was gone.

When his body adjusted Ken looked around and discovered that the shelf of rock actually led into a cave of sorts. There was a crack in the stone wall and inside he could see lanterns were lit, their light illuminating several steps leading up inside to a flat area that looked like a room. He could see more steps leading further up and around a corner at the back of the "room".

As his eyes traveled up the edges of the crack Ken noticed that a portcullis was locked in place above their heads.

"It'll be lowered once we're safely inside," Omi said as they strolled under it, up the steps and into the cave room. "When the tide comes in it gets this high, so we can't really leave people down this far to guard."

"Do you really need to?" Ken asked.

"Well, this is a royal residence," Omi said. "_We_ may not need the security, but the Empress and the future Emperor certainly can't stay here without it."

"Oh. Right," Ken muttered. He'd almost forgotten they were headed to the summer palace. It hadn't been visible as they'd come in, even on the highest point of the cliffs.

Omi led them across the flat stone room toward the stairs at the back of the cave and up them. They curved around and came out in another level of the cave that had a hole looking out over the harbor that was blocked by heavy iron bars. This cave stretched back away from the cliff-front and as they moved Ken saw that there was some sturdy but comfortable furniture, a table and several chairs, placed near a heavy brazier. This then was the guard station.

They continued past it until they came to what in a way resembled a cable car, except that to Ken it looked like it could only go straight up through a hole that was cut in the ceiling. It was quite large, square in shape, with elaborate iron work walls. On second thought, he decided it looked more like a fancy bird cage than a cable car.

"Here we are," Omi chirped, his voice echoing a little in the space. "Let's stand out of the way until they get the luggage loaded."

Following this advice the group took up position to one side as the servants they'd brought along stacked their trunks inside the center of the 'cage'. As they were working Ken heard and felt the large portcullis being lowered over the cave mouth. It created a vibration through the stone floor and the sound of it echoed around them, making Ken feel decidedly trapped. Moments later several guards appeared and Ken noted that their uniforms were colored in dark grays and slate blues, the same colors as the stones around them. He'd probably walked right by them and hadn't even noticed.

"Has it been quiet?" Omi asked them.

"Like a tomb, Master Tsukiyono," one of them replied. "Only the arrival of your guests and staff to report, Sir."

"Excellent. Thank you."

The man bowed and moved away just as Omi's butler called that they were ready in the 'cage'.

"Is this safe? What is this thing?" Ken asked as he moved inside it.

"It's a lift," Ran answered.

"Have you always been obsessed with safety?" Yohji chuckled.

"Shut up. I've never seen one before," Ken pouted.

He jumped when the gate slammed shut, then grabbed for Ran when it shuddered and began to rise.

"It's the quickest way up to the summer palace," Omi said.

"I wish we had them in the city," Yohji commented.

Omi laughed.

"It's healthier to walk," he said.

Since his husband didn't seem to mind Ken kept a firm grip on Ran's arm and glanced nervously around, scowling at anyone he caught smirking at him. As if cable cars weren't bad enough.

The trip lasted a good five minutes and he was relieved beyond belief when the lift locked into place and the gates opened allowing him to bolt out into the hall. Ran, Omi, and Yohji, still chuckling, were right behind him. They stood aside as the staff got to work. The luggage was quickly unloaded and room assignments were called out by a waiting butler.

"Welcome, Master Tsukiyono," he said once the path had cleared and their party was finally able to step out into the tiled hallway.

"Hello, Penders," Omi replied cheerfully. "I'd like you to meet Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya, Ran's new husband."

"A pleasure, Sir," the butler said with a bow. "And welcome, to you all."

"Penders here is head of staff in the summer palace," Omi explained. "Anything you need just ask him. Where are the others?"

"They are settled in and awaiting your presence on the patio, Sir."

"Excellent. Thank you, Penders," Omi smiled. "Why don't we adjourn to our rooms, change into island appropriate clothes and meet outside in say...half an hour?"

Everyone agreed and various footmen guided them from the strange little lift hallway out into the Palace proper.

It wasn't at all what Ken was expecting. He'd assumed it would look something like Omi's house, opulent and formal. It was actually the opposite. A wide central hall that opened onto large rooms that flowed one into another. Every room was decked out in comfortable, casual furniture, and had large floor to ceiling windows with dark wooden shutters, most of which were open to the breeze. There were no carpets except under the groupings of chairs and sofas, the rest of the floor was tiled, not wood. The walls were white plaster and hung with decorative woven mats made of straw and other natural fibers. It wasn't like any house Ken had ever seen.

The footman led them to the end of the hall where a wide tiled staircase took them to the second story. There the doors weren't open as they had been on the first floor, but judging from the distance between doors the rooms were just as large.

Halfway down the hall the footman stopped and opened a door, then bowed as they entered. Inside they found Nalsa and Chi already unpacking their trunks. On the bed they'd laid out two sets of island clothes.

Ken marveled at the room.

It was large, but low ceilinged and the bed looked huge. Three sets of dark wooden shutters were opened to a warm breeze and a view of the ocean. Beyond the windows he could see a shallow balcony.

"I can't believe this is a palace," he said as he shed his mauve traveling coat.

"Not formal enough for you?" Ran asked. It sounded like he was teasing.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Well, there is a separate wing that's formal," Ran explained. "In case there's any urgent business the Empress must see to while she's here. It's on the other side, facing the resorts."

"Oh," Ken said, although he really didn't care. He was still feeing relieved that Ran wasn't mad at him anymore, and now that they were standing on solid ground in an airy room he was starting to look forward to seeing Aya.

As quickly as possible they shed their linen shirts, stiff formal travel pants and boots, and traded them for the white cotton shirts and pants laid out on the bed, and slip on canvas shoes that they could wear comfortably without socks. Ken felt better immediately, but sighed when he saw the mauve vests.

"There's only a week left and now we're on vacation," he whined. "Can't we just skip it?"

"No," Ran said. "We're still in mourning until ninety days is up. There's nothing we can do. To be honest, I don't really mind it."

Ken resisted the urge to sigh again, feeling suddenly guilty for even mentioning it and reminding Ran that he'd lost both parents rather than one. It was hard enough that the grieving period was doubled because of it.

"Well, who chose mauve as a mourning color anyway? It's silly. It's not pink, it's not purple, it's just nasty," he said, unable to help grousing just a bit.

"It was chosen as an alternative to black several hundred years ago when an epidemic wiped out a quarter of the population in the summer," Ran explained.

Ken blinked at him.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I read about it," Ran shrugged, then donned his vest. "But you're right. It would be nice if we had mauve shirts to wear instead. That would be one less layer at least."

"Yeah, but you'd look awful in it," Ken said pulling his vest on and then dropping to one knee to roll up his pantlegs. "The vest and coats are bad enough. That color clashes with your hair. Too bad the other grief color wasn't gray."

Ran didn't say anything but just stared at him.

"Where's your hat?" Ken asked looking up from the floor.

Nalsa handed it to Ran and he waved it at Ken who nodded in satisfaction.

"Don't forget to wear it," he said, standing. "You probably should've worn it on the boat."

Without thinking about it Ken stepped into Ran's personal space and squinted at his nose.

"Your nose and cheeks got burned," Ken stated with a frown, then he looked at Nalsa. "Did we pack the cream?"

"Right here, Sir," the Fujimiya's head house keeper said, handing over a jar to him.

Ken opened it without hesitation, dipped in a finger and began spreading a liberal amount of the stuff all over Ran's nose. His husband stood still and stared, seemingly dumbfounded.

"There," Ken said, satisfied by his own effort. He put the lid on the jar and handed it back to Nalsa. "Better keep it handy."

"Yes, Sir," she said with a smile.

"Let's go," Ken grinned and headed for the door. He couldn't wait to get to the beach.

In the hall they met Yohji coming out of his room freshly changed into island attire, and Omi was waiting for them at the head of the stairs. Together the four of them headed down to the first floor and followed Omi through a series of rooms and out onto a wide tiled patio that had a roof over half of it so the part near the palace was in shade.

Ken began to realize that the summer palace wasn't as straight forward as he'd thought. He'd gotten completely confused as soon as they were off the stairs. He was distracted from that thought by the cheers and greetings called from the group already lounging in the chairs set out on the patio.

Brad Crawford, Eric Schuldig, Asuka Murase, and Sakura Tomoe rose to welcome them.

"We thought you'd get here sooner," Schuldig said.

"Yes, or I'd never have presumed...," Brad started to explain.

"Don't be ridiculous," Omi said with a smile. "I sent word ahead just so you could arrive at your own convenience. I had business to see to this morning that couldn't wait."

"How was your trip? Smooth sailing?" Asuka asked, draping an arm around Yohji.

"Smooth for some," he chuckled and looked meaningfully at Ken.

A loud "oh" went up from those gathered followed by a demand for details.

"When I met them on the steps...," Yohji began.

"Yeeeesss?" everyone asked loudly.

"The newly weds had just had their first fight," Yohji announced.

"Awww," everyone said with monstrously exaggerated pouts.

Ken sighed and looked at Ran. His husband was shaking his head, but he didn't look angry, only slightly annoyed. Ken had learned over the last few weeks that once the group got going it was better to let them go, otherwise he'd only prolong his own misery.

"But," Yohji cried, "they made up on the boat."

"Hurrah!" everyone cheered, followed by calls of "how sweet" and "that's love".

"They had to," Yohji continued. "You see..."

"Yes?" everyone cried eagerly.

"Ken's afraid of boats and needed Ran to hold his hand," Yohji concluded.

The result of that final statement was Ken surrounded by everyone, getting his hair ruffled and his cheeks pinched while Ran got cuffed heartily on the back. He put up with it for a few minutes, then shoved everybody off, telling them to get lost in the process. There was a lot of laughing and good cheer all around, and one of the servants arrived with a refill of the cool drinks everyone had been having. They all settled at a large table under the roof and drank the refreshing juice. For a moment peace returned to the patio.

"I don't know if I can stand a week with you people," Ken groused good naturedly after consuming half his glass of juice.

Everyone laughed.

"We promise we'll behave," Asuka said.

"Like we normally do," both Schuldig and Yohji added, then clinked their glasses together.

"I think this will be fun," Sakura said looking a little shy.

"So, you do this every summer?" Ken asked.

"Well, we see each other," Sakura answered.

Ken looked at Ran for an explanation.

"We're all usually here with our families," Ran said. "This is the first time we've all stayed at the summer palace."

"We usually only hang out here," Schuldig added.

"While Omi is in residence, that is," Brad amended.

"I will often go from here to the Fujimiya rooms," Omi said. "Once the Empress arrives with the others."

Ken pouted, but didn't say anything.

"So, what shall we do first?" Ran asked.

"Go to the beach!" Ken cried. "I've never seen one. Well, except from the boat today. Is there one near here?"

"Certainly. There's a private beach at the foot of the cliffs," Omi chirped. "A headland separates it from the public beaches. Come, I'll show you."

Omi got up from the table they'd settled at and led the group down the patio, which stretched the length of the house. At the end they went down four wide steps that rounded the corner and Ken saw another patio that continued from there, but he also saw that this side of the palace faced back toward the city and a strip of white sand was visible below them.

"There's stairs carved out of the cliff face just there," Omi said, pointing toward several wooden structures that stood on the edge of the patio. They were tall and had canvas sides that flapped a little in the breeze, even though they were tied down.

"What are those?" Ken asked as he approached them.

"Showers," Ran answered. "For washing the sand and salt water off."

"Oh," Ken muttered and he stopped next to them to peer down the steps.

Despite having been carved out of the natural rock they didn't appear any steeper than the steps they climbed everyday in the city. He turned and flashed a grin at Ran.

"I'll race you to the bottom," he said.

* * *

Author's Note: Keep reading! There's more!


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 19**

Ran laughed when Ken bolted down the steps to the beach.

"Hey! No fair!" the red-head cried and took off after his husband.

It had been a long time since he'd felt so free, or so happy. He still couldn't believe how free and easy Ken had been spreading cream on his face, showing real concern for him. The doubts he'd been harboring vanished as if they'd never been and he ran with abandon, ignoring the royal guards he passed as Ken did ahead of him. Behind he could hear the others giving chase as well with whoops of abandon.

Ken jumped the last few steps and almost fell when he sank into the sand, but he recovered and ran on toward the surf. Ran followed. They dashed in up to their knees and began splashing each other wildly. Within seconds they were soaked but laughing.

The others joined them and the war of water went on. When Yohji lifted Asuka up bodily and threw her in, it escalated, and even Omi wasn't safe. Fortunately his guards didn't seem to mind their young master getting dunked by his friends.

With all the splashing, laughing, and cat calling going on it took several minutes for Ran to realize someone was calling his name.

"Ran! Ken!"

He struggled free of the melee and staggered back up onto the beach where Aya was waiting, a large basket over one arm. Ran launched himself at her. His sister's smile widened and so did her eyes when she realized that he wasn't slowing down. Seconds later he scooped her up, basket and all, and spun around with her.

"Agh! You're all wet!" she cried laughing and he set her down.

"How are you?" Ran asked.

"Glad to be away from Madame Giovanna," she answered. "And glad to see you."

"Can you...," Ran was interrupted by something wet and dripping being shoved down on his head. He realized it was his hat when Ken leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Aya's cheek.

"Hey, you made it," he said. "What's in the basket?"

"Food," Aya answered. She didn't argue when Ken took it and peeked inside, instead she linked arms with him and Ran. "Brad sent word when he and the others arrived, so I knew you were coming. I got Madame's cook to prepare some of your favorite foods."

Ran's smile, which felt permanent, got even wider.

"Barry tarts?" he asked.

"And fresh whipped vegetable salads," she replied. "And I can stay until dinner, but not any later. Giovanna has guests coming for cards this evening and she's determined that I attend."

Ran's sister sighed, but brightened when a dripping wet Omi staggered up the beach to join them. At the mention of food he signaled the others and they all headed back up the cliff stairs to the patio. There they found a pitcher of fresh juice and settled in at one of the large round tables to relax and chat in the late afternoon breeze.

When it was time to go Ran and Ken escorted Aya back to Giovanna's rooms. Ran not only wished to accompany his sister and spend every moment he could with her, but he also wanted to acquaint Ken with the layout of the island. They took the path over the headland and back down to the beach where royal guards were stationed in a little hut so they could step out of the sun. Ran recognized them as some of Omi's personal guard, so he and Ken stopped to say 'hello' and Aya took back the smaller basket she'd apparently left with them.

They continued down the beach, passing many people laying on towels or in low canvas chairs, some under umbrellas, others under light canvas tent tops. Ran noticed that Ken was eagerly taking in anything and everything his eyes could see, and when they saw some youths swatting a ball back and forth over a net he wondered aloud if Omi had such a thing. Ran thought he had and promised to inquire when they got back.

Ken's eyes also strayed out into the surf, where children ran and splashed one another, but also where a large number of adults swam out into the depths of the sea. Ran noticed his husband give a distasteful, or perhaps worried, shiver and chuckled.

"For someone who's afraid of water you sure were anxious to get to the beach," he laughed.

Ken pouted at him. "It's not the water that scares me, but what's probably in it," he said.

Aya laughed. "Don't worry, Ken. You don't _have_ to swim," she said with a smile. "But it is lovely to float in the saltwater."

Ken snorted and the conversation ended as they came to the four stone steps that led up to the long stone terrace. It backed a large section of the beach and was covered with umbrellaed tables and lounge chairs, most of which were occupied. Ran and Aya mounted the stairs, ignoring the many eyes that followed them, and led Ken across the terrace to the wall of tall shrubs beyond. They went through one of many openings that looked as though they'd been cut out of the hedge itself. Ran had always loved the cool, fresh scent of the leaves as he passed through the thick, dense hedge. It was tall enough and thick enough that it blocked almost all the noise of revelry from the beach.

Ran smiled as Ken's fingers brushed the leaves as they passed through.

Beyond the shrub was a brick walk that ran along its back and led off across a wide lawn dotted with fruit trees toward various large stone buildings. They were made of the same gray stone as the island, low and long, with clay tile roofs that extended out over wide verandas. Ran paused as he came through onto the bricks. Suddenly assailed by memories of the years previous when he too was staying in Madame Giovanna's rooms. The memories came and then passed, but Aya stopped to look back at him and Ken who'd paused beside him.

"You don't have to come up, you know," Aya said. "I don't think she expects you to. Not after what Ken said."

A smile spread across her face when Ken ducked his head and toed the brick walk.

"I'll see you to the door," Ran said and held out his hand.

His sister's smile widened and she took it. Together they took the walk to the second building and around to the far side where Giovanna's carriers could be seen standing at attention. There they stopped and Ran squeezed Aya's hand.

"Shall we see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. Omi's invitation included everyday this week, and all the evenings I have without other obligations," she answered. "I'll be there with bells on, as early as possible."

"Then have a pleasant evening of cards," he said with a grin.

"And you," Aya smirked, casting a brief glance back toward Ken, "just have a pleasant evening."

Ran gave her a curious look then kissed her cheek. He released her hand, turned and led Ken away from the island home he used to know.

"What are the insides like?" Ken asked as they strolled back down the brick walk.

"Not unlike the rooms in the summer palace," Ran answered, he felt easy and relaxed despite being in such close proximity to his grandmother.

"Are they as confusing as them too?"

Ran laughed when he looked at his husband's face and found it full of consternation.

"No, of course not. There's a reason the summer palace was designed that way," Ran explained.

"Another safety precaution," Ken guessed.

"Exactly."

"Not very trusting are they? Our royal family."

"And with good reason," Ran said, turning a bit more serious. "Things haven't always been as quiet as they appear to be now."

He felt Ken's eyes settle on him and he continued in a softer tone.

"Things have never sat easy between Omi and his brothers. The second son in particular has expressed anger and jealousy toward him, and in public. The Empress keeps her older children in check, but if her influence fades there's no telling what could happen."

"Does that mean that Aya and Omi could be in danger once the crown prince becomes Emperor?" Ken asked.

"I think that once they are married and Omi is settled, as a _Fujimiya_, then his brothers will feel his supposed threat has diminished or disappeared completely," Ran said and took a moment to breath deeply of the air as they passed back through the hedge.

"Omi will become a Fujimiya? Like I did?"

"Yes. Just like you," Ran said with a smile at Ken's wide eyes. "Their marriage will remove him from his independent partial royal status and he will become an ordinary citizen like the rest of us."

"Wow. No more visits to the summer palace," Ken murmured.

"Unless he is invited," Ran added. "And there's a key," he said, leaning close enough to Ken's ear to smell the salt in his hair.

"A key?"

"To the arrangement of the rooms in the summer palace," Ran said, glancing casually around at the lounging and playing people on the hot white sand of the beach. "But I won't tell you what it is. I want to see if you can figure it out for yourself."

"Thanks a lot," Ken muttered, but his voice sounded like he might enjoy a good puzzle.

By the time they made it back to the house it was nearly dinner time. A footman met them at the top of the stairs and directed them to the curtained shower stalls, where they stripped and washed off the salt and sand. Dressed in robes they were shown to their room so they could change for dinner.

Ran enjoyed watching as Ken tried to pay attention to every detail of every room as they were taken through, both to and from their bedroom. By the time they reached the dining room he was chuckling and his mood only improved from there. The food was divine and the company as a whole was both relaxed and happy. Ran didn't even mind that Omi monopolized Ken's company for most of the meal, their conversation too quiet for him to hear. But he caught Ken glancing at him and blushing occasionally, which piqued Ran's curiosity.

After dinner they were drawn back to the patio for a few hands of cards and conversation as a spectacular sunset played out around them, the brilliant colors streaming across the sky toward the city from the far side of the island in the west.

When the light began to fade several footman set up a large movable firepit on the edge of the patio, away from the roof, and set a bonfire to blazing. Yohji and Schuldig produced stringed instruments, seemingly out of thin air, and began an impromptu concert which they'd obviously been practicing for. Several group songs followed and Ran felt so comfortable that when he was called upon to sing his favorite ballad he compiled with pleasure, which increased when he noted the surprised expression on his husband's face. Ran took the opportunity to wink at him and was pleased with the rapt attention he received until the end of the song.

The ballad quieted the mood to the point that several soft, more personal conversations started up under Yohji and Schuldig's gentle strumming.

"You never mentioned you could sing," Ken murmured with what Ran could only describe as an interested twinkle in his eye. He seemed calmer than he had during dinner and he looked as though he'd decided something.

"It's not something I do very often," Ran admitted, wondering at Ken's expression. "I have to be in the right mood."

Ken leaned closer from his seat beside Ran's. The firelight sparkled in his large brown eyes and gave his tanned skin a golden glow. Ran found it hard not to stare at the patterns of shadow dancing across Ken's cheeks and throat.

"I hope you're in the mood often," his husband murmured. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you," Ran replied, more pleased than he'd expected to find himself. "What about you?"

"Me? Well, I used to sing some with Eden. Or with a few of our farm hands," Ken said, smiling fondly as his eyes got lost in memory. "I'd sing with anyone who could cover me up," he laughed.

"I bet your voice is better than you think," Ran said, also smiling.

"It's fine...when it has a strong partner," Ken replied and Ran blinked in surprise.

Was Ken actually speaking of something other than singing? He couldn't quite tell and didn't dare trust his imagination. What if he was wrong? He didn't want to end the day with an argument or misunderstanding like they'd had earlier. Before he could figure out what to say Ken's attention shifted and his brow furrowed. Ran turned to see Omi on the edge of the light frowning at something one of his guards was telling him. Their eyes met briefly and then Omi turned away to speak to the man before rejoining the group.

"What's up?" Yohji asked, his fingers never pausing in their gentle rhythm.

"Nothing," Omi answered, his eyes swept over Ran and Ken before settling on the fire. "Not a thing. Please, keep playing."

Ran pouted and glanced at Ken who also looked concerned, but nothing more was said and an hour or so later the party broke up for bed.

* * *

_Ran stared in horror into the inferno that used to be his family's home. He was too angry, too horror-struck to look away, but what really terrified him was the knowledge that from inside the orange and white flames __**something**__ looked back at __**him**__._

Ran awoke suddenly, panting. He could feel the sweat beginning to cool on his skin in the breeze from the open balcony doors. It was still night, he could see the ceiling and make out the shapes of the furniture, and he knew he was still in bed. Still at Omi's. He tried to draw deeper breaths and force his tensed muscles to relax, but as he did so his dream came back to him. The feeling of being watched returned causing him to sit up suddenly in bed and search the night beyond the open windows.

It was then that Ran realized that the awareness didn't have anything to do with what he could see. It was inside him, calling, and somewhere out in the night there was an answer.

He pressed a hand to his chest, to do what he wasn't sure, but before he could do anything Ken sat up beside him.

"What's the matter? Nightmare?"

Ran opened his mouth to reply but was distracted from all thought by the feeling of a cool hand settling against the bare skin of his upper back. Equally cool fingers brushed sweat soaked bangs off of his forehead and he felt his mouth go dry.

"I...," he found he had to clear his throat and try again. "I thought something was out there."

"Hmm? Something? Out where?" Ken asked. His voice sounded very near and soothed his nerves.

"Outside somewhere," Ran answered, trying to keep his mind focused. Ken helped him by removing his hands and climbing from the bed.

Ran watched his husband's silhouette cross the floor to the balcony doors, where he paused a moment before stepping through them. Ran licked his lips nervously and watched, but Ken simply shrugged and came back.

"I don't see anything," he said as he climbed back into bed. "Only one of Omi's guards standing by the top of the beach stairs."

Ran released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess...I had a bad dream."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ken asked.

Ran nodded absently. "Yeah."

"There's not enough distraction for you here," Ken said softly. "Not enough to wear you out."

"Wear me out? Is that why we've been doing construction work?"

"It's working, isn't it?" Ken asked. "I know something about this."

"I remember," Ran nodded.

"So, what can we do instead?" Ken asked and Ran noticed the change in his tone followed by the return of the very distracting hand on his back.

"Hunh?" Ran asked dumbly, suddenly feeling very uncertain and possibly stupid. Was Ken suggesting what he thought Ken was suggesting?

His answer was a playful tug on Ran's earlobe by what could only be Ken's teeth. He shivered involuntarily and bit back a groan.

"Ken, are you...when did this happen?" he forced himself to say clearly and calmly.

"Been comin' on gradually," Ken answered, and his voice had taken on a huskiness that curled Ran's toes. "You don't like it?"

A nip of the skin under his ear followed the question and he shivered again.

"No, I...," he gulped, "I like it. It's just...it seems...sudden."

"Really?" Ken asked and Ran felt his husband actually taste his neck with his tongue. "It seems like just the right time to me."

Ran waited to see what Ken would do next, and felt a sting of disappointment when all he did was lean forward to try and look him in the face.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ken asked.

"N-no. You just...caught me off guard," Ran said trying to read Ken's expression in the dark.

Ken chuckled. His voice sounded husky again. "Well, good. I like surprising you," he said. "How about this? I keep doing what I'm doing and if you don't like it you tell me to stop."

Ran felt himself smile.

"You did say I should kiss you if I _wanted_ to," Ken pointed out.

"Sounds promising," Ran said and his thoughts scattered again when Ken leaned in and claimed his lips, then his mouth.

The kiss was longer and deeper than the one they'd shared that afternoon. When it was over Ran found himself flat on his back with every nerve in his body tingling with anticipation.

"Don't stop," he whispered and was very pleased when Ken readily obeyed.

* * *

Author's Note: There. Does that make up for skipping a week? The bad news is I may have to skip a few more. I've only got two more chapters typed and a half of one written and it's getting harder again to think. Cross your fingers for me, please! But I'm certain you'll enjoy the next few chapters anyway. ;)

Oooo! How exciting! It saved my lines! Ha-ha-ha! I'm easy to please. :)

Thanks to ichigo789456 for your review of chapter 16, and I'm sorry I never replied until now! I think you were reviewing at exactly the sametime I was posting and I didn't see it until later. I'm glad you liked the chapter and Ken's possessiveness. :D I used to work in a clothing store too. Ugh! Not at the return desk though. Thanks again!

Thanks to Noir Raven Dravenwood for your review! I love boats, but I don't get the chance to go on them very often. Yes, Yuushi is a bastard in this story, although I do realize that he isn't in the canon. I know next to nothing about Crashers, and have only really seen them at the end of "Gluhen" (is that spelled right?). So, I'm sorry but I'm about to completely misuse Knight. I was actually trying to have fewer of my own characters in thsi one and use Weiss characters instead. See what happens when I try that? Anyway, glad you liked it! I haven't forgotten about the flaming hot tub scene I promised...How about a slightly steamy shower scene? Thanks again!

Thanks to Happy Reader for your review! Thank you very much and you're welcome. :) Hopefully you'll enjoy these two chapters. Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 20**

Ken found that making love to Ran had changed everything between them, but then again it hadn't changed a thing. They still woke up together, bathed, dressed, they still were together all the time, but their looks lingered and were far more intense than they'd ever been. And Ken discovered they reassured him. He no longer feared that Ran would abandon him.

When they were together in company Ken's fingers strayed to play with Ran's hair, or collar, or hands. Before when his husband glanced or smiled at him he felt a warmth and was pleased, but he craved those looks now and felt his stomach tighten, and heat pooled in his groin when they came. He was addicted to Ran, his body, his voice, his mind, everything about the man set him on fire and left him wanting.

As a consequence Ken found it harder to bear the company of their friends the morning after and he was teased when he insisted that they go to bed almost immediately after dinner. But he didn't care. Ran was all he could see and all he wanted, and best of all, Ran didn't seem to mind in the least. Except when Aya was with them. She was all the family Ran had left, excluding their grandmother, and Ken realized how foolish it would be to try to compete with her.

However, on the afternoon of their third full day on the island when he emerged from playing in the sea to find Aya talking quietly with Omi, and Ran asleep on a blanket under an enormous umbrella, he decided even Aya could be left upon occasion.

Ken ran out of the surf and up the beach. As he neared Ran he could see the book his husband had been reading resting on his chest, sandwiching one of his fingers. Shrugging internally Ken dashed up until he stood over him under the massive umbrella, and he shook his wet hair out over him, sprinkling Ran with cold water.

Ran woke suddenly and blinked up at him before a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks," he said.

"Welcome," Ken grinned and flopped down beside his husband and stretched out on the blanket Ran was occupying.

Ran rolled onto his left side and propped his head up on his arm to look Ken in the eye.

"Dull book?" Ken asked.

"Not at all," Ran answered. "It's just very pleasant here. The warm sun, the sound of the sea, the voices of people I care about laughing and talking. I got sleepy."

Ken felt his grin become a soft smile as the tingles started in his toes and tummy. He allowed himself to lean in and claim a gentle kiss from the object of his desire. Ran kissed back, soft and slow, unintentionally building the tingles into a demand for action.

When Ran pulled away Ken leaned in further and began a lazy trail of nips and bites along his jaw to his throat. He felt Ran sigh and tilt his head so Ken had better reach, and he took it.

"Mmm," Ran hummed. "What inspired this?"

"You looked so good...," Ken mumbled without stopping his exploration, "...I wanted to taste you."

"And you're not embarrassed by our audience?" Ran asked.

Ken stopped and looked down past their feet at the sea where all play had stopped. When Yohji, Asuka, Schuldig, and Brad noticed he was looking their way they began to cheer and whistle. Even Sakura, who was seated under an umbrella half way between Ran's and Aya's, began to blush and giggle. A deeper, huskier laugh close to his ear drew Ken's attention back to his husband.

He pouted at Ran.

"We need more privacy if we're to consider this a honeymoon," he stated.

"A honeymoon?" Ran said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, that's what Omi said," Ken replied, running his fingers along the inside of Ran's unbuttoned shirtfront.

"I see. He's been giving you ideas."

"Yeah," Ken said, watching his fingers reveal a strip of skin on Ran's chest. "Mind if we quit the beach? I mean, I know Aya's here, but she's with Omi and _you_ were napping."

"True," Ran admitted. "I can't deny it."

Ken stopped playing and met Ran's beautiful violet eyes.

"Would it embarrass you if I took you by the hand and dragged you back up to our room?" he asked seriously.

Ran smiled in what Ken took for glee.

"Not in the least," he laughed. "Would it embarrass _you_?"

Ken felt his jaw set in a determined smirk, which he noticed attracted Ran's immediate attention, and sat up. He grabbed up his husband's discarded hat along with his hand, and pulled Ran up too. He stuffed the hat down onto the red hair and stood, dragging Ran up behind him. Without releasing his hand Ken bolted for the stairs. Behind them the cheering resumed from the surf and mingled with Ran's laughter.

By the time they reached the patio Ken realized they were quite sweaty and the same footman that always met them was standing by with clean robes. He halted and stared.

"Um...can't we skip the showering?" he asked, desperate to get to the privacy of their room.

"I'm afraid not, Sir," the footman, who's name was Tymore, answered sniffing the air.

Ken pursed his lips, but felt his eyes widen when Ran leaned into his back and snuffled his hair.

Tymore's eyes widened too and Ken grinned.

"Maybe you should leave those on a chair," he suggested with a wink.

Seconds later they were alone on the patio and Ken was pulling Ran into one of the curtained cubicles, where he began tugging off his husband's clothes. A job made easier by the fact that Ran hadn't been in swimming. Ken's own clothes on the other hand were soaked and sticking to him, so he had to leave off his attack on Ran in order to assist in his husband's attack on him. After several frustrating minutes they were both free of any restrictive material and returned to the business at hand.

"Careful," Ran cautioned in a husky whisper. "We're still within sight and sound of the house."

"Only our feet," Ken mumbled, otherwise occupied with a section of Ran's collar bone.

"Just how far do you want to take things out here?"

Ken sighed and pulled back to meet Ran's eyes.

"You have a point," he conceded, but then grinned. "I guess we can use this as a warm up."

Ran smiled back. "It's called foreplay," he said. "There are some interesting gaps in your education."

Ken felt his grin widen. "You should see that as an opportunity."

"I do," Ran purred.

Ken laughed, then laughed harder when he pulled the cord to trigger the water with Ran standing directly under the shower head soaking him. His husband brushed wet bangs out of his eyes and glared lightly at him.

"Well, we do have go get _all_ of the sand off," Ken smirked then moved in.

* * *

Quite a while later Ken lay on his stomach on their bed watching his husband, who lay to his right flat on his back breathing deeply, his eyes shut. Ran's skin had taken on a healthy pink glow and there was a slight sheen of perspiration from their recent activities. He looked breathtaking, and Ken thought he'd pounce him again if he had the energy.

"Are you awake?" he asked, and watched as the violet eyes beside him opened and the one he could see rolled in his direction. No other part of Ran moved.

"Mm-hmm," was Ran's answer.

For some reason that made Ken smile and he giggled, feeling absurdly pleased with himself. After a minute he stopped and stared at Ran again. The one eye he could see was still open and still focused on him.

"Maybe you are magic," he said absently and Ran blinked. "I mean, the more I have you, the more I want you."

Ran snorted and his amazing violet iris rolled back up to look at the ceiling.

"Or, more likely, _you_ are a healthy young man at the peak of his potency, who has suddenly discovered the joys of physical pleasure," Ran drawled slowly. "At least, that's what my father would've said."

"Mine always told me 'there's plenty of time for that nonsense, no need to start too early'," Ken said trying and failing to make his voice deeper and rougher.

"So, you never experimented?" Ran asked.

"Nope," Ken answered, then pouted. "Could you tell?"

Ran's eye slid sideways again.

"Only at first," he said with a small smile and Ken found it reassured him. He giggled again without meaning to and hid his face in his pillow until the urge left him. "So, what is this part called?" he asked when he finally had to turn his head to breath.

"Pillowtalk," Ran answered and the small smile stretched into a grin. With a grunt he rolled over onto his right side so he was facing Ken and inadvertently revealed a bite mark on his neck that drew Ken's eye like a beacon. "It's always been one of my favorite parts of love making, but one I rarely get to indulge in."

Ken thought back over the past three days. He had to admit that despite the fact that they'd devoted a good deal of time in the evenings and mornings, to their new found intimacy they hadn't talked much afterward. Mainly because at night they simply fell asleep, or he did anyway. In the mornings they had to get up immediately after, so they did talk a little, but this felt different. It was as though the closeness they'd gained through physical contact extended into their conversation.

Ken smiled in apology.

"Sorry. We haven't really had a chance to talk after, have we? But so far I like it too," he said.

"Do you?" Ran asked.

"Yeah."

"And what if I admitted that I also desired _you_?" Ran asked, his eyes an intense purple.

Despite what they'd been doing not twenty minutes before Ken felt his face heat up in embarrassed pleasure.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Ran answered. "How could you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, after our wedding night you never said or did anything," Ken said.

"I resolved to wait for you to make a gesture indicating your interest," Ran said. "I didn't want to force you. _My_ interest has never waned."

Ken started, then smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm married to you," he said.

Ran's eyes widened and his pink cheeks got pinker still.

"Are you?" he asked softly. "Thank you, Ken."

"You're welcome," Ken replied then struggled onto his side so he could lean in and help himself to a gentle kiss. "And anytime you want me I'm right here."

"Mmm," Ran purred with a smile. "That is good to know."

"Would your father really have said that?" Ken asked with a chuckle.

"He did say it," Ran said, "to me."

"When?"

Ran hesitated.

"I don't want to talk about that now," he said, his smile fading.

"Nuh-uh, come on, tell me," Ken insisted, poking Ran in the chest.

"It was when I was with Yuushi," Ran replied. "Are you sure you want to hear it _now_?"

Ken pouted.

"Well, maybe not _now_, but I do want to hear it," he stated. "I should know since he's my competition."

"He is _not_ your competition," Ran snapped.

"_He_ seems to think he is," Ken pointed out.

"And he is _wrong_," Ran said in a calm, firm voice which he followed with a smile. "I married _you_ after refusing _him_. You have nothing to worry about."

"He wanted to marry you?" Ken asked.

"Not exactly," Ran said then sighed and rolled onto his back again. "Alright. You won't let this go so I may as well get it over with. But I expect it to be dropped _forever_," he added with a light glare.

Ken nodded and sat up eagerly.

"Go on," he said. "Tell me."

"I was fifteen when we met," Ran began, his eyes straying to the ceiling. "I was allowed to attend a formal event at the Palace with Aya and Omi. He introduced himself, brought me some bubbly wine, danced with me and kept me entertained all evening. I thought he'd simply been asked to keep me out of the way, but as we were leaving he invited me out for the following evening. My parents were surprised, but they allowed me to go. Of course, he is the Empress's cousin. I suppose they felt as though they couldn't stop it."

Ran paused and pouted at the ceiling for a moment.

"Did they want to?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure," Ran answered, looking thoughtful. "Thinking back on it now I'm sure they weren't happy about Yuushi's attention to me. They must have guessed his intentions."

"Which were?" Ken asked.

Ran shrugged.

"To have me all to himself. Always," he answered. "The affair began in earnest after we'd been stepping out for a few months. He seduced me and I didn't mind. It continued for about a year and ended when I refused to become his vivre en epoux. Do you know what that is?"

Ken shook his head.

"It means, in essence, that I would put myself into his hands, into his protection. I would've had to give up my place in my parents' house forever and become his," Ran explained. "A marriage in theory, but rarely in practice, with none of the legally binding contracts. Vivre en epouxs are only allowed into society in the company of their 'spouses'. It's actually something that's frowned upon today, and discouraged. I wouldn't have been able to see my parents or Aya again without causing a scandal."

"And he asked you to do that?" Ken asked feeling appalled and a little angry.

"Quite easily," Ran answered with a derisive snort. "And he had a whole list of reasons on hand to convince me with. The main point being that I was and would continue to be a burden on my family if I didn't accept his most generous offer. What he didn't count on was my complete ignorance of the topic and the devotion of my friends."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Yohji had guessed what he was up to and he'd done what I hadn't. He'd looked into Yuushi's hobbies and social connections. All dubious and just this side of legal. Yuushi is the blacksheep of the royal family, after all. I'd never stopped to consider what that meant. Anyway, Yohji was waiting for me one day outside Yuushi's suite of rooms, here on the island," Ran added. "I'd told him I'd think about it. I didn't want to admit I didn't know what being an vivre en epoux meant," Ran chuckled and smiled at Ken briefly, making him feel better about his own ignorance. "I told Yohji that Yuushi had asked me to live with him and that I was considering it. He suggested I think about what I'd be giving up, and went on to explain that my life at home would be over, that Yuushi doesn't like to share his possessions and that's what I would be to him."

"A jewel," Ken murmured, recalling their conversation the night of their circuit.

"Yes, his cold, beautiful jewel," Ran agreed. "That's what he used to call me."

Ran studied the ceiling for a few minutes while Ken studied him, then amethyst eyes met his again and they twinkled.

"I asked Yohji what would happen to me if I refused his offer," Ran said with a smile. "He said the future is a mystery. Despite the best laid plans nothing is certain. And he said if I went to Yuushi I'd never find out what could be. He was right. And he had that whole list of questionable activities and connections for me to think about. It was all quite eye opening."

"Thank the gods for Yohji," Ken said.

"Yes," Ran chuckled.

"So, you refused Yuushi. What then?"

"For a while things remained the same. Occasionally he'd bring it up again and I'd refuse again. After a while, a short while, he began to act differently toward me. He'd make snide or cutting remarks, sometimes in public," Ran said with a frown. "Finally we had it out and he said somethings, probably more than he'd intended, and I could see there was an ulterior motive to his proposals. I walked out on him and heard soon after that he'd been sent away. I never saw him after that."

"Until the day of our circuit?" Ken asked, surprised.

"Yes. He was very much the same, but I...I'd been thinking and come to some rather nasty conclusions," Ran said.

"So, he thinks he still has a chance, but basically there's no way in Hell," Ken said.

"Exactly right," Ran nodded.

"Okay," Ken said, feeling immensely relieved. "So, was there ever anyone else? Or just Yuushi?"

"There have been a few others, but all purely casual."

"So, he was the main one. And when did all of that happen?"

"Four years ago last month," Ran answered. "Just after my sixteenth birthday."

Ken almost fell over in shock.

"Sixteen?!" he cried. "How old were you when he seduced you?!"

"Fifteen," Ran answered, looking quite amused by Ken's reaction. "Is that so surprising?"

"You were two years younger than I am now!" Ken cried, full of sudden consternation at the idea that Ran had had five years of practice. "No wonder you're so good at this!"

Ran threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I have to apologize. I promised I'd try and have this chapter up last weekend, but I woke up with a sinus infection and consequently didn't do anything all week but reread "Ouran High School Host Club" (I love it!). And just now I had to force myself to put down "D-Gray Man" to come edit this and post it. :P Anyway, sorry this wasn't up last weekend as promised.

And now I really have to warn you. This is the last chapter I have finished and I'm not sure when I'll get the rest done. I'm certainly not giving up on this fic, but I'm in a reading mode right now. So, please, nobody hold their breath. It could be dangerous. :) But there will be more...eventually. Anyway, I'm hoping the love-fest will hold you guys for a bit.

Take care! Thanks for reading!

HeatherR


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 21**

Ran sat in a lounge chair on the patio above the ocean and watched as the sun slowly began to sink toward the horizon. Its light made everything look orange and he squinted into it feeling lazy and relaxed. Physical love always left him feeling like a cat in a sunbeam, loose and easy and in no rush to move. Physical love with Ken left him breathless and bubbly as well, although he'd never admit to it. Ken made him giddy, and he felt the desire to giggle like a child. That afternoon had been no exception.

Ken had made him laugh, really laugh, in a way he was slowly getting used to. And when he'd finished laughing he'd pounced his husband just to show Ken that he would since he'd been given permission.

That second time around had left him completely spent and sated to a level he'd never reached before. Even a long, deep nap hadn't rejuvenated him enough to get him back down to the beach. Dinner had helped, but he found the noise of chatter and silverware annoyed him, so he'd retreated to the patio on the sea side of the palace where he knew it would be quiet, and where he could watch the sunset.

Ken had seen him there, made sure he was settled, and then gone off to play. Love making did not make Ken lethargic. He'd nap immediately after, but then he'd be bouncing around like a happy puppy. Ran found it endearing but was just as happy to send him off.

He sighed, contented.

"Here you are," Aya said as she flopped into the vacant seat beside him. "Enjoying the sunset?"

"Mmm," Ran answered with a sleepy nod.

"So, it's true. He actually loved you mute," his sister said giving him a glance.

"What?! Aya!" Ran cried, shocked out of his light doze.

Aya laughed gaily.

"Relax, Ran, I'm teasing," she said.

"You're repeating something Yohji said," Ran surmised. "I'm thinking of banning him from your presence. He's a bad influence."

"Ah, now that sounds like you. I'm glad there was no permanent damage."

Ran glared at her and she laughed again. He found he didn't have the will to continue the pretense of anger, and after a minute he shook his head, smiling.

"It feels too good to feel this way," he admitted.

"If only Mother and Father were here," Aya added.

"Yes. Those words follow my every thought, but...the pain of their loss is lessening," he said with a nod.

"For me as well," Aya agreed. "How about your anger?"

Ran let out a humorless laugh.

"Not at all," he muttered. "Not so far."

"Mine either."

They looked toward the sunset and Aya reached out and took his hand. For a few minutes there was silence between them. Then Aya looked at him again.

"I was glad that you had Ken," she said, "when our parents died. But now I'm even more pleased. You really do seem happy, Ran."

"I am happy," he admitted.

"Good. Then it doesn't bother you that on my prompting Omi gave Ken a little push?" she asked. "Well, more like a shove, actually."

"Are you mad? I could kiss you," Ran said with a laugh. "And here I thought it would be years before we...that is...uh...," Ran stammered, suddenly mindful that he was speaking to his innocent sister.

"Made love?" Aya giggled, apparently not embarrassed at all.

"Yes, if we ever did," Ran nodded. "My only regret is that it has interrupted our time together."

"Don't be silly. This is your honeymoon," Aya stated. "That's why I asked Omi to give a little push."

"It is a bit crowded for a honeymoon."

"Well, Mother and Father would have taken a suite for just the two of you, but Omi said that wouldn't be safe, so...," Aya stammered to a halt when Ran turned sharply to stare at her. He felt a small frown pull down the corners of his mouth.

"What do you know?" he asked slowly, still holding her with his eyes.

"I don't know anything for certain," Aya said after hesitating for a moment. "And before you ask, no, Omi hasn't told me anything. At least nothing definite, only some suspicions he has."

"Which are," Ran persisted.

"That for some reason that I can't even guess at, _you_ are in danger," Aya stated.

"Me?" Ran asked surprised.

"Omi thinks that the attacks on our parents and Ken's father are related somehow. That they are part of a plot," Aya said, lowering her voice. "Did you know that there have been two others?"

"No," Ran said.

"And he thinks members of his own family maybe involved."

"Who?" Ran demanded.

"His mother's cousin," Aya said and swallowed. "Yuushi."

"Yuushi?" Ran asked.

"He's back from wherever he went," Aya said. "He was at your circuit."

"And out in front of the house a week ago," Ran added thinking hard. "And the day we left, I saw him out in front of Omi's."

"He followed you here," Aya said. "Tried to get in past the guards the first night you were here. Omi had said 'no visitors' so they wouldn't let him in."

The memory of Omi frowning as a guard spoke to him in the light of the bonfire that first night came to him. They'd made eye contact briefly, before Omi had turned away. And earlier that same night at dinner Omi had monopolized Ken, convinced him that Ran would welcome his attentions. That had kept them both occupied for the last three days.

"I can see where your thoughts are going," Aya said. "_I_ asked Omi to speak to Ken, to prompt him into action."

"Why?" Ran asked, still suspicious.

"Because...it was clear you two were interested in each other, anyone with half an eye could see that, but for some reason nothing was happening between you," Aya explained. "Or it appeared that way to me. Look, I knew you'd preformed admirably on your wedding night and I just thought things would progress from there...but they didn't."

Ran turned from his sister and stared back out at the sunset.

"It was pleasurable but there was no love in it, no joy," Ran agreed. "Not like it is now."

"Which makes sense when you consider that the two of you barely knew each other," Aya commented.

"Most couples are engaged for years. They've had a chance to form an attachment," Ran agreed. "I resolved not to push Ken into physical contact unless he initiated it."

"Which he wasn't doing," Aya stated sounding a tad frustrated. "What was it? Lack of experience making him shy?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but yes," Ran answered. "Probably. Please don't tell him I told you."

"I won't," she said, it sounded like a promise. "Anyway, it was clear to me that you both wanted something to happen, so I made it happen."

"And I couldn't be happier," Ran said. "But...it's the timing of the thing. It's a little too...convenient."

"Maybe, but what does that matter as long as you're safe and happy?" Aya said.

"But am I really? How can we know if we've no idea what endangers me?" Ran asked. "Or even whether I'm really in danger at all, which quite frankly I doubt."

"What do you propose to do?" Aya asked sounding suddenly nervous.

"I'm going to talk to Yuushi," Ran said. "I wouldn't put it past him to be involved in something, although I can't imagine what it could possibly be. But if he had anything to do with the fire or the assassination then I want to know about it."

"Ran..."

"Do you know where he's staying?" he asked, pinning her with his eyes once more.

"With his uncle, but..."

Ran pushed himself up out of his chair, his lethargy forgotten. Aya sprung up beside him.

"I think this is a bad idea," she said and began following close on his heels as he crossed the patios that went around the palace. "I don't know why but Omi doesn't want you to see him."

"Then he'll have to stop me," Ran stated. "Maybe it's time he explained a few things to me and Ken."

He continued around the palace until he reached the patio that led to the beach, Aya still dogged his heels. Down on the sand their group of friends had retired from the surf and were kicking Ken's ball back and forth between them.

Ken spotted them first and waved, but his hand dropped when he studied Ran's face and he quit the game to jog over to the steps. He met them at the bottom where Ran quickly explained what he was about to do and why. Aya dashed past them over to Omi who looked puzzled then frowned. Ran met his gaze evenly.

"You propose to visit my cousin?" Omi asked when they reached him. He wasn't exactly blocking their path, but he wasn't moving out of their way either.

"If he had something to do with the death of my parents or Ken's father than I want to know about it," Ran said, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

"You think he would willingly volunteer that information?" Omi asked, sounding almost amused.

"We'll find out won't we?" Ran stated. "Unless you're going to try and stop us."

"I'm going to ask you politely not to go," Omi replied calmly. "So far there is no evidence to connect him with anything. I have a hunch. That is all. But if you go now to speak to him you might cause him to rethink some things, to _cover_ some things that maybe useful to us."

"You're still investigating?" Ken asked. "It's been nearly six months since my father's death, three since the fire! If you haven't found anything by now what makes you think you'll find it at all?"

Omi spared him a tired glance before meeting Ran's eyes again.

"If you won't let us speak to Yuushi then maybe you'd be kind enough to tell us what you think and why," Ran said, determined to get some information.

"Certainly," Omi nodded. "What would you like to know?"

Ran narrowed his eyes. By now all other activity on the beach had ceased and their friends were gathered around them listening intently. Ran ignored them.

"Everything."

"I can't tell you everything. But what I know for certain is that a group of seven individuals entered the city from the Eastern Gate the day before the fire. They carried standard travel passes and appeared to have valid identity papers from a town in the north. All false. They stayed in a hotel room, which they booked for only one night. They kept to themselves and were gone the following morning when the maid went in to clean. These were the men seen on the streets the night your parents were killed. They were last seen descending the stairs on the northern side of the city toward the business terrace. They never left the city, by boat or train, and as far as we know they are still there."

Omi turned to look at Ken.

"Seven individuals matching their descriptions were checked into the inn 'The Whistling Lion' in the village on the outskirts of your father's estate the night before the assassination," he said. "The story is the same. They kept to themselves. They were gone the following morning, the day of the assassination. No one saw them leave and they weren't on the train. Although, it is easier to move about the countryside unnoticed than it is in the city."

"You mean, it was the same guys?" Ken asked wide eyed.

"That is how it appears," Omi nodded.

"Aya said two other prominent families have been attacked," Ran said, and startled glances were exchanged around them.

"That is correct," Omi answered.

"Who were they?"

"The O'Mallys, they own a fleet of fishing trawlers further up the coast, one of our leading fishing families," Omi said. "And the Nixs, they own land, lots of it, in the northeast. Most of the lumber used in wooden construction comes from their yards. In both cases every member of the families was lost. The inheritance is now in question for both."

The beach had gone still. Only the sound of the waves hitting the sand, not even the occasional bird cry broke the silence as everyone present contemplated what that meant. All of those families' hard work, everything they'd done for generations, the connections they'd made, all the workers and staff relying on them, everything was for naught. It was almost inconceivable.

"When? When were they...?" Ran asked softly.

"The Nixs last week, the O'Mallys two days ago. I didn't want to ruin the week by mentioning it, and...you've been so busy lately with the construction. I wanted to wait until I knew all the details before I told you anything," Omi continued. "I _was_ going to tell you."

Ran studied his future brother-in-law. He appeared to be in earnest.

"Why don't you want me to speak to Yuushi?" Ran asked quietly.

"Because of his interest in possessing you I'm afraid he will try something. What, I have no idea. But he wants you and he always has. It is a rare thing for him to be denied what he desires. I do not trust him and he has of late been seen with certain questionable individuals. People like Dorian Von Heffel," Omi replied.

Ran's eyes widened and he exchanged glances with Yohji and Brad. They looked equally stunned and confused.

"Who is he?" Ken demanded.

"He is the head of a so called religious order," Omi explained, "more like a club. They own a building on the business terrace where they ostensibly meet and conduct services. From what I've heard they are actually wild parties and the watch has been summoned on more than one occasion. I admit that the idea of his being a member just for the activities isn't too far a stretch given his other interests, but he's never attended any meetings before. At least not openly. He was seen, quite clearly, entering the 'church' and on Von Heffel's arm no less."

"It doesn't make any sense," Ran said with a frown. "He never had anything to do with them before and he couldn't possibly believe all that guff they preach about magic."

"Magic?" Ken asked, he suddenly looked weary. "You said all the magic's gone."

"It is gone," Ran stated fiercely.

"Ken, this group, and a few others, believe that the magic was never lost," Omi explained patiently. "They believe it was tucked away somewhere, hidden, and that if they have a key they can unlock the hiding place and everything stored there will become theirs'. The promise of power is very alluring. Especially to those who don't have it, or have been prevented from obtaining it. In a world without magic someone who could wield it would indeed be a prize worth having."

Ran felt everyone's gaze shift to him and he swallowed reflexively.

"But that's...ridiculous," he breathed.

Beside him, Ken leaned a little closer. On his other side Aya took his hand, she'd gone quite pale.

"Ridiculous or not people believe what they want to believe, what they need to believe," Omi continued calmly but pointedly. "And even when you present them with irrefutable proof that what they believe is wrong, many people will simply dig in their heels and believe it all the harder. And some might be moved to act. As of now we do not have any evidence to connect the seven men with Yuushi or Von Heffel, or any of the other fringe groups, but we are not done looking."

Omi looked around at the group before his eyes settled back on Ran. His face was as sober and serious as the redhead had ever seen him.

"And so I am asking you, _nicely_, please do not go see him. Not now," Omi said. "I am sure he will continue to seek you out, and you will have the opportunity to speak to him. But I would like it to be under extremely controlled conditions, and I would like the chance to prepare my own set of questions for my mother's dear cousin Yuushi."

Ran felt a shiver go down his spine, but he shook it off as he shook his head.

"Omi, this is absurd," he said. "Are you suggesting that I should remain cloistered away just in case someone thinks they can use me somehow?! I'm not a maiden in distress! I don't need to be protected and shielded."

His future brother in law smiled sweetly up at him. It was almost frightening.

"None-the-less, you shall be protected. It is the least I can do for my future bride," he said as he continued to smile. "Now, may I suggest that we return to the patio? The light is fading and the stairs can be treacherous."

Ran blinked and realized he was right, they were well into twilight. Everyone else was looking around as well, as though they'd been held in thrall and hadn't noticed the passage of time. Servants were standing at the foot of the stairs with lanterns, waiting to guide them all back to the palace.

"Well, come along, Princess. Time to put you back in your tower," Yohji drawled with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kudo," Ran snapped, but he allowed himself to fall in with the slowly moving group.

Aya still held his hand and Ken walked close beside him. The three of them pensively quiet as the others' forced cheer ebbed and flowed around them. Ran wondered whether the easy relaxed atmosphere would ever truly return, and he partly regretted the conversation with Aya that had sparked the change, but on the whole he was convinced that it was better to know than to continue in ignorance. He'd wanted information and now he had some. But he was still waiting for answers.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! Finally got that out. It's been ready since April (but I did add a few things and change a few things). Okay, so now...there's a bunch new chapters! :)

Thanks to everyone who added me and my stories to their Favorite Lists! I'm honored.

HeatherR


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 22**

The rest of the evening was spent between bouts of forced giddiness and uncomfortable silences, the later of which the others tried to get Ken and Ran out of without much success. After an hour or so it was generally decided that the lighthearted fun was over, at least for the night, and the group broke up for bed. Ken and Ran retired, but the silence and unease followed them to their room and led Ken into troubled sleep.

He dreamed that they were walking down a cobblestoned lane. The sun was shining and everything looked bright and new like a spring morning after a storm. As they walked the lane branched slightly and a small stone wall divided the two sides. Ken studied the cobblestones and liked the looks of the left hand branch, while Ran liked the right. They each took their chosen paths though the short wall was between them, it was so low that they could still chat and hold hands if they wanted. As they walked the wall grew taller and soon it reached up past their shoulders, then over their heads. They were so preoccupied with the things along the edge of the lane that neither of them noticed until Ken suddenly turned to say something to Ran and found he was facing the wall. It was so high that he couldn't even reach the top. He tried calling for Ran, sensing that his husband was on the other side still unaware that they'd been separated, but it had gotten thicker and his voice wouldn't penetrate it.

Suddenly the day was no longer bright. Storm clouds had settled low over the city making everything dark and gray.

Ken turned back, fighting to keep down a rising panic. He decided he'd go back to a place where the wall was low enough for him to climb over. Then he would run to catch up with Ran.

As his dream self began to race back the way he had come Ken became aware of his body lying in bed, muscles tensed, heart pounding. He felt his arm reach out, questing for the warmth and reassurance of another body beside his, but found none.

He was alone in bed.

The realization woke him and he sat up.

"Ran?"

The silhouette of his husband standing by the balcony windows turned to face him.

"I'm here."

Ken exhaled and felt himself relax.

"Nightmare?" Ran asked.

"Yeah," Ken replied, although the dream had faded to nothing more than a vague impression. "We got separated and I couldn't find you."

"I'm right here," Ran said, his deep voice sounded warm and reassuring. He moved from the windows and sat down on the bed beside Ken, almost as if he understood the brunet's desire to be near him. "What are your dreams like?" he asked after they'd settled down close enough for their shoulders to touch.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, relaxing a bit as he wriggled a little closer.

"Are they in color? Are they long and involved or short?"

"Doesn't everyone dream in color?"

"I don't," Ran answered.

Ken turned his head to blink at his husband, who he could just make out in the dark.

"They aren't in color?" he asked dumbfounded. It seemed so strange that someone so colorful should have colorless dreams.

"My dreams are black and white," Ran said. "And they don't have a narrative or tell a story either, unless they simply are a repeat of events that actually occurred. Like the fire."

"What are they like?" Ken asked.

"I dream about objects in a room. The room is dark and I'm in there. I'm usually looking for something, sometimes I find it, other times I don't."

"What is it you're looking for?" Ken asked, intrigued.

"Depends on the dream," Ran said, he sounded troubled and Ken rolled onto his side so he could wrap an arm across Ran's chest and rub his chin on Ran's shoulder. "For the past few weeks it's been a box, and I assumed it was the one containing my parents' ashes. The one I keep in our room," he continued, as if Ken's physical gesture had prompted him to keep speaking.

"Mmm-hmm," Ken murmured in encouragement.

"Tonight I dreamed I found it," Ran said softly. "But it wasn't the same box. It had carvings on it, but not the decorative carvings that are on my parents' box. These were more like...intricate knots or crosses. I felt like they meant something."

"What's in the box?" Ken asked.

"I can't open it. It's locked and I don't have the key," Ran said. "But I realized something and it woke me up."

"What was that?"

"The box was in color," Ran said. "It was silver and gold, made out of precious metals. I could see the craftsmanship."

"Have you ever seen a box like that?" Ken asked, rubbing his chin over Ran's skin in an attempt to sooth the tension he could sense building in his husband.

"No," Ran answered.

"It was just a dream," Ken said quietly. "What Omi said tonight got us thinkin' and our thoughts weren't good. Mine weren't, anyway."

"Hn."

"First I wanted to find Yuushi and beat a confession out of him, then I wanted to hide you away forever," Ken confessed, feeling a little better to be talking about it. "But that won't really do any good will it? I mean, if there's a group of people crazy enough to believe you can do something magical...then they won't stop, will they? We'd be better off taking the guard with us and sorting them out."

"Mmmm," Ran said, but Ken couldn't tell if he was agreeing or disagreeing. "I've been thinking about it. If there is a connection between the murderers and Yuushi then I'm sure it's well hidden, but perhaps not beyond Omi's means of finding it. He is in a unique position and he knows how to use it. I've decided to give him free reign...for now," Ran added. "But I don't want him to keep anymore secrets from us."

Ken nodded his agreement, putting a bit of pressure onto the nobby bone under Ran's flesh.

"You're still tense," he muttered after a minute of silence had passed.

Ran sighed.

"I can't relax," he said. "I've always known that there were people who thought they could use me, and that Yuushi was one of them, but I've never felt unsafe before. I've never felt that there was...danger."

"I thought you didn't believe it now?" Ken asked. "You didn't give it much weight earlier, or you didn't seem to."

"The more I've thought about it the more I've realized that if Omi believes it then it very well could be true," Ran said. "Omi is a very practical person, not given to flights of fancy. And he is very well informed. More so than I'd ever imagined."

"And he believes you're in danger," Ken said.

"Yes, he does."

Ken rubbed his chin over Ran's shoulder for a few seconds before commenting.

"Now I want to hide you away again," he admitted and fought back a shiver. "For a little guy he sure can be intimidating."

"Omi has power and he's not afraid to use it," Ran said. "Lucky for us he also has a powerful intellect."

"I guess so," Ken muttered. "Do you really think he can find out who those men are?"

"I hope so."

They settled into silence for a while and Ken allowed his mind to drift. He sifted through thoughts randomly, letting some go and turning others over. Beside him Ran continued to breath deeply, but the tension in his muscles remained.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Ken said softly when it became apparent that neither of them would be going back to sleep.

"What is it?" Ran asked.

"Where did Yuushi go when he left?"

Under his arm he felt Ran physically start at the question.

"Where did he go?" Ran asked as though he were confirming the question, and Ken nodded into his shoulder again.

"Yeah. You said he left, or was sent away after you ended things with him. So I was wondering where he went."

"I was told that he'd been sent on a diplomatic mission for the Empress," Ran answered. "I assumed that he'd really been sent to one of the other palaces, that he'd embarrassed his cousin with his pursuit of me. But now that you ask...I'm not sure either of those are true. Where did he go?" Ran asked and it sounded as if he were really questioning where Yuushi had been.

"Maybe we should ask Omi in the morning," Ken suggested. "Mind if I ask you something else?"

"Hmm?"

Ran's lack of verbal response was enough to convince Ken that he was furiously thinking again and it was time to distract him.

"What's the secret to finding your way through the summer palace?"

He felt his husband start again but this time he relaxed and rolled so they were facing each other with Ken's arm draped over his back.

"You mean to tell me that in the three days we've been here you haven't figured that out yet?" Ran asked with a chuckle.

Ken smiled but attempted to inject a pout into his voice.

"My mind's been on other things," he said, and to illustrate his point he slowly slid his hand down Ran's spine until it came to rest on his firm backside.

"I guess I can't really complain then, can I?" his husband said with another soft chuckle. "But are you sure you want me to tell you? We're here for four more days."

"Maybe just a hint," Ken said, realizing that he may well need something to focus his mind on other than Omi's revelations.

Ken's insides began to quiver as Ran slid closer and pressed his lips to Ken's ear.

"Look to the art," Ran whispered.

* * *

It didn't really look much like art work Ken decided as he stood in the center of one of the many rooms of the summer palace. It was midmorning and the sun was hitting the floor of the patio just outside the large windows, filling the room with light. Somewhere outside the clink of silver on china indicated a late breakfast was being had, and his stomach urged him in that direction.

So he and Ran weren't the only late risers, which led to the thought that they hadn't been the only ones unable to sleep. Well, that was hardly surprising given the revelations that had occurred on the beach the evening before, but it still made Ken feel a bit better. He and Ran, despite their new intimacy, had continued to be early risers and he hated the thought that someone would be up waiting for them. Mainly Nalsa and Chi.

Nalsa, however, had assured them that it was no bother to them and that he and Ran should feel free to sleep in if they were so inclined. Especially now that he and Ran were bathing themselves and would only summon Nalsa and Chi if they needed assistance getting dressed, which they hadn't yet since island clothes were so much simpler than city clothes. Ken suspected that the two servants actually appreciated the change. They were able to set out their masters' clothing in the evening, and even fill and cover the tub, so they had more time in the mornings to spend as they wished. And Ran had admitted that he enjoyed their alone time in the mornings and didn't really mind having to dress himself.

"Ken?"

He jumped at the sound of his husband calling his name and shook his head when he realized he'd been standing in the middle of the room staring at the wall for an indeterminate amount of time.

"Sorry," he said casting a small smile on Ran. Ken remembered that Ran was letting him lead them through the palace to breakfast...if he could do it. He was tired, they both were, after having spent most of the night talking, and he wasn't sure his mind was up to unraveling a puzzle.

Ken went back to staring at the woven twigs that were hung on the wall.

"It doesn't look much like art work," he said aloud before turning to study a collection of long branches that had been sharpened at one end, strung together, and mounted on the wall over a padded bench.

"These are all examples of local crafts practiced for thousands of years by the islanders," Ran explained. "They began as a simple means of using what was available to decorate, but have evolved into elegant expressions of natural beauty. The art is known around the world, and this really is an excellent collection. Priceless, really."

Ken looked over his shoulder at his husband and wondered if he was serious. Despite the work they'd done at getting to know one another, and their new found intimacy, Ken still occasionally had trouble telling if Ran was joking or not. To him the pieces looked like something a child could do.

"And this...priceless artwork...holds the clue to finding our way around in here?"

Ran nodded.

Ken harumphed and turned away, making his way toward the open window. He could smell breakfast on the breeze and it was making his stomach rumble.

"I'm gonna follow my nose," he declared and stepped out onto the patio. At the other end he could see Omi seated at a table, a full breakfast spread out before him. "See? It never fails."

Ran came out the window behind him with a chuckle.

"I could be mistaken, but I don't think the object is to keep intruders from finding food laid out on the patio."

"Yeah, whatever," Ken grumbled. He was tired and hungry and in no mood to debate trivialities. He'd have another go at solving the puzzle after he'd eaten. With that decided he made his way down the patio toward the table. Omi smiled when he caught sight of them and nodded a greeting.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," the two of them responded as they each took a seat.

"Coffee and juice, Sirs?" a servant asked, materializing from inside the palace.

They both answered in the affirmative and busied themselves with filling their plates while their drinks were poured. Once they'd settled into eating the servant disappeared back inside the palace.

"Aya's not here yet?" Ran asked and Omi shook his head.

"I expect she's still in bed," their host answered.

"Well, we didn't get much sleep last night," Ken commented before drinking half his coffee in one swallow.

"I don't think anyone did," Omi said, looking apologetically at them. "I was hoping we could simply enjoy a week on the island, but...ah, well, the best laid plans..."

"It's my fault. I pushed Aya into telling me all she knew," Ran said softly. "But I don't regret it."

Omi glanced at him then shook his head.

"I shouldn't have burdened her with my concerns," he said. "Or perhaps in my heart I wished to unburden myself to you and told her knowing she wouldn't be able to keep it from you."

"I agree with Ran," Ken said and waited for them both to look at him before he continued. "I'm glad it all came out. I'd rather know if there could be trouble, then I can prepare for it. You should've told us your suspicions sooner."

"And shared the news about the assassinations as soon as you knew about them," Ran added.

"We don't want you to keep anymore secrets from us," Ken concluded and Ran nodded.

"Heh. Well...I'll do my best, but that's a tall order," Omi said with a small smile. "I can at least promise to keep you informed on what I learn about the assassinations and the fire."

Ken glanced at Ran who was studying Omi closely before giving him a short nod of agreement.

"Fair enough," Ken said and helped himself to more eggs. "Are we the first ones up besides you?"

"Nope," Omi said, suddenly appearing more relaxed. "Sakura is writing letters in the parlor, Brad and Schu are down on the beach, and Asuka and Yohji have gone to visit her parents. We are the last ones up."

"Wow," Ken said as he chewed his toast.

Ran chuckled.

"I can't remember a time when I slept this late," he commented, then frowned a moment in thought. "Apart from the morning after the fire."

"How do you suppose the house is coming along?" Ken asked quickly.

"Everything is running smoothly and ahead of schedule," Omi informed him easily. "The roof is more than half done and the crew has begun to prepare the window openings for their installation."

Ran arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you this well informed on every subject?" he asked.

"No, indeed," Omi objected. "I know this from Aya, who receives daily reports with the post. They can do without you for a week, or so I've been told."

Ran grunted at Omi's wide innocent smile.

"I can't wait for the work to be finished," Ken said a little wistfully. "Not that it hasn't been great staying with you," he hastened to add with a glance at Omi.

"I understand," the Prince laughed. "Will you grant me one small favor upon your departure?"

"Such as?" Ran asked with his face completely void of any sort of expression.

"Allow me to supply you with a security detail?" Omi replied. He was still smiling but Ken could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I don't suppose we'll have much choice?"

"Not really, but I thought it would be polite to ask," Omi said.

"I was hoping we could have all this figured out before we move," Ken sighed, then pouted down at his breakfast.

"Yes," Ran and Omi agreed, then Omi laughed.

"I'll do my best," he added.

"And so will we," Ran said with finality.

"Hmmm?" their host said, his wide eyes blinking.

"I mean, we intend to help you with your investigation," Ran stated.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Ken said with a grin. Not that Omi would let them do much, but they'd decided the night before that they weren't just going to let the Prince handle everything, including them.

"I see. Well," Omi said and raised his juice glass, "to a new partnership. May our labors bear fruit."

Ken and Ran raised their glasses and repeated the toast then clinked their glasses together with Omi's and all three of them drank. Ken felt as though they'd made progress already.

Omi sighed gustily and set his glass down.

"So, anyone have any interesting dreams lately?"

Ken and Ran just stared at him.

"Good morning."

The three of them turned to look at Aya who stood just outside the palace door the servants had been using. It was instantly clear to all that she had just received some sort of shock and they all rose to assist her to a seat. She shook her head and waved them off almost as soon as they'd moved.

"What's wrong?" Ran demanded with no preamble, and Aya shook her head again.

"It's nothing...it's just...Giovanna has decided to give a party on your last night here," Aya said and accepted a glass of juice from their server.

"Typical," Ken tisked with a scowl.

"No, you don't understand," Aya said. "She's going to invite everyone...including you. Here." She handed them a white card with the Fujimiya coat-of-arms emblazoned on one side and a neatly written invitation on the other, date and time included. "She says she wishes to formally acknowledge your marriage and the end of our bereavement," Aya added.

Omi sat back, looking thoughtful as Ken looked from him to Ran to Aya in shock. That crabby old woman wanted them at one of her parties? How come every time he thought he understood something or someone the world decided to pull the rug out from under his feet? A party at Giovanna's? Belatedly he wondered if the world were about to end.

* * *

Author's Note: Nope, Ken, the world isn't about to end. ;)

Thanks to nukiuchi for your review! Thanks! I'm never sure myself whether my writing is improving or not, but I do try. I'm glad you're still reading! :)

Thanks to ichigo789456 for your review! Thanks, I'm glad to be back! :)

And thanks to those of you who added me to your Favorites Lists! :)

Take care,

HeatherR


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 23**

Ran tugged nervously on his coat once more as the lights from his grandmother's rooms came into view. Although he felt no desire to please her, which he knew to be impossible, he was keenly aware that Aya would also be judged on his appearance and behavior. His grandmother had always been disappointed in him, since the moment of his birth, so it was for Aya that he was worried and slightly apprehensive. He'd never been included in any of Giovanna's events and he didn't know her crowd of followers particularly well, that's what had him worried. He didn't know who to keep his eyes on, who to avoid, or who to keep Ken away from. He just prayed that they'd present themselves well and not embarrass his sister too badly.

Ken hadn't helped with his nerves. His husband initially insisted that the invitation be refused and demanded, quite bluntly, what good could possibly come of it. And that was when Omi had pointed out that Yuushi would be there and that this could be their opportunity for a meeting under controlled conditions. That had put an end to Ken's complaints but hadn't helped Ran's nerves any, only added to the pressure he felt to be the best example of a good son and brother that he could be.

Ran would've much preferred a private meeting with Yuushi, one where only he and Ken were present. The one thing he was certain of was that at this party all eyes would be on him, and Yuushi enjoyed catering to an audience.

Ran straightened his coat again. He was in his summer weight evening formal attire which luckily Nalsa had thought to bring. It was the first coat he'd worn in three months that wasn't mauve or black, but he didn't feel particularly relieved by that. Although Ken had been happy, and he'd expressed his approval of the deep burgundy coat and pants in a sweetly endearing manner which Ran had decided he'd reciprocate later in the evening.

Thinking of his husband had him glancing to his side where Ken, looking as nervous as Ran felt, was playing with the top button of his shirt which sat just below his collar bone, the summer coats being left open.

"Careful. You'll undo the button," Ran cautioned.

Ken met his eyes and stopped tugging the material away from his throat.

"It itches," he complained.

"They've never been worn," Ran reminded him. "They'll soften up after a few washings, but for tonight we'll just have to suffer."

"Yeah," Ken agreed and Ran turned his attention back to the section of hotel they were rapidly approaching.

The rest of their group, who'd been quietly chatting around them, suddenly went silent and Ran repressed a shiver of apprehension. He hadn't been listening to their conversation, but the steady hum of their voices had been soothing. Seconds later they came to a collective halt within sight of Giovanna's rooms.

"Well, here we are," Yohji said after a few more seconds of silence had passed. "Shall we go in?"

"There's no need to worry about security," Omi added.

"You have the place surrounded?" Brad asked with only a touch of humor.

"Do you even have to ask?" Omi replied.

Schu let loose a laugh and was hushed by Asuka and Sakura.

"Guards or no guards that old bat better not say anything to you," Ken grumbled from Ran's side.

"And if she does you will keep your temper," the red-head stated sternly. "Alone in the evening parlor is one thing, here it would be a public spectacle. Remember, Aya is living with her now."

"I know," Ken said with a pout.

"What about Yuushi?" Yohji asked, his smirk evident in his voice.

"I'll let him have it," Ken muttered. "No one cares if I knock him around, right?"

"Although I appreciate the thought, I'd prefer it if you didn't," Ran said, then straightened his shoulders and schooled his expression. "Let's go."

Ran stepped forward with a show of confidence he didn't feel, but as he'd hoped the others fell into step with him and passed through the open door into his grandmother's residence. A servant at the entrance checked their invitations and directed them to the room on their right. There they found Giovanna propped up in an elaborate arm chair surrounded by her most loyal friends and followers. Aya stood beside her and dashed forward to greet them.

"You're finally here," she said kissing Ran's cheek. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd come."

"I'm sorry. Ken and I should've come earlier," he replied, returning her kiss. Then he faced his grandmother who looked as imposing as ever dressed in deep purple covered with glittering purple stones. Her white hair was wrapped around her head, held in place with large intricately carved combs. "Good evening, Madame Giovanna," he said with a slight bow. "My apologies if I'm later than expected."

His grandmother's sharp, little eyes fastened on his and she grunted.

"You are indeed later than expected," she snapped irritably. "But as I am sure you are unaccustomed to proper etiquette I suppose I shall have to excuse you."

"Grandmother!" Aya snapped back. "You promised."

Giovanna scowled up at them for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose I did," she admitted grudgingly. "Be welcome, Ran Fujimiya. You, your friends, and your husband."

"Thank you, Madame," Ran said bowing again and taking up Ken's hand before he could say anything.

"Come on. I'll show you around the party," Aya said accepting Omi's arm and taking Ran's free hand.

"You look lovely," Ran heard the prince whisper and he pretended he didn't see Aya's pleased blush.

His sister led them from one room to the next showing them where the food and drinks were being served, allowing Ran to greet their parents' friends who were in attendance, and introducing him and Ken to the people they didn't know. Before he realized it Ran had relaxed into his role and was actually enjoying himself. He found it particularly amusing to watch Ken's reactions to new people and their guarded reactions to him. The house was full of people in high spirits and Ran made sure to greet them all, but nowhere did he see Yuushi.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Ken asked him several hours later as they were standing together in an alcove off the main hall. From there they were able to watch the dancing taking place in one of the parlors as well as the main entrance where couples were coming and going. The party was in full swing with the wine flowing freely.

"Perhaps some cold tea," Ran replied and cast Ken a small smile. "Unlike the others in our party I'd like to keep a clear head."

"Good idea," his husband agreed, then pouted. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," Ran assured him. Ken hadn't left his side all evening. "I'll wait for you here. Unless you'd rather I come with you?"

"No. That's fine," Ken said with a grin. "I'll be right back."

Ran watched as Ken stepped out into the sea of people and disappeared. He'd been very attentive all evening and on his best behavior. Ran was looking forward to rewarding him when they got back to their room at the summer palace, which he hoped would be soon. The unexpected enchantment of finally being welcomed by his grandmother and mixing with her society had worn off. He was tired by the constant attention and longed to return to the relative peace of the summer palace. It was their last night there and he wanted to make the most of it.

"Ah, here you are," came a familiar and unwelcome voice from just behind him. "And all alone, I see. How convenient."

"Yuushi," Ran said coldly without turning around to face his former lover. He'd begun to think the man hadn't been invited.

"I see your faithful pet has finally left you, or did you send him off?" the tall blond asked coming into Ran's peripheral vision. "I have to admit he is cute. Rather like an adoring puppy. But tell me, does he satisfy you as fully as I used to?"

Ran decided not to dignify that with an answer and turned his head to study a couple that was leaving, moving just enough so he could no longer see the annoying blond.

"What's the matter? No rejoinder? Where is that cold and biting wit I've come to love and cherish? Or has he tamed you with his innocent charms?"

"What is it that you want?" Ran asked deciding he'd heard enough of what Yuushi considered clever banter.

"You," his former lover stated and Ran turned to scowl at him.

"It's over, Yuushi. It's been over for a long time," Ran said tiredly.

"Can you swear that some inexperienced pup from an arranged marriage has truly won your heart?" Yuushi demanded in an overly dramatic tone. "For I can not believed it."

His countenance was so overly earnest that the whole display caught Ran as being ridiculous and before he could stop himself he laughed, which caused Yuushi's mouth to fall open before snapping shut again.

"That may have been well rehearsed, but the performance of it was severely lacking," Ran scoffed before Yuushi could recover from his shock. "You do not love me and you never have. What is it you want, Yuushi? I'm tired of this game."

His former lover's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"You've changed," he said almost accusingly.

"Yes. I have," Ran agreed. "And you haven't."

"I can see now I have no hope," the man said sounding far from satisfied. "Very well, I will withdraw. But I hope you will accept a friendly warning from one who will always hold you dear."

Ran didn't respond but just continued to look at him.

"Beware those who would claim to have your best interests at heart. Some would seek to use you. To them you are nothing more than a tool," Yuushi said.

"A magical tool?" Ran asked as he felt his own mouth turn down in a frown.

"Some believe that, yes," Yuushi replied.

"Such as Dorian Von Heffel?" Ran countered.

His former lover blinked at him then scowled.

"Ah. I begin to see why your opinion of me has changed so," he said softly. "What have they been telling you?"

"Nothing that altered my opinion, I assure you. What do you want with him and his club, Yuushi? Have your appetites grown so twisted?" Ran asked, curious despite himself. "Then again, perhaps they haven't changed at all. Perhaps you finally feel free to express everything you kept so carefully hidden from me."

Yuushi's scowl turned ruthless and the hand holding his wine glass crushed it reflexively.

"Mark my words, Ran Fujimiya, they shall not have you," he growled so low that the sounds of the party nearly covered his words. "You were mine before and shall be mine again. No half educated whelp is going to keep me from you."

"Wanna bet?"

Before Ran could be surprised by Ken's voice in his ear he was shocked by the sight of Ken's fist colliding neatly with Yuushi's chin. The tall blond was knocked violently backward and fell into a table of decorative vases. The lot of them crashed to the floor where Yuushi lay staring dazedly toward the ceiling.

"Nice shot," Yohji drawled coming into the hall from the next room. He'd obviously been loitering near the door to listen.

"Yes, indeed," Omi agreed joining him in staring down at his cousin. "A shame you couldn't have waited a few more minutes though, Ken. We hadn't really gotten any information yet."

"Perhaps you should've prepared a written list of questions I could hand to him," Ran said sourly.

"Oh, no, you were doing just fine," Omi chirped.

Ran ignored his future brother-in-law and turned to Ken.

"How's your hand?" he asked gently.

"Fine," his husband stated with a scowl. "You think he'll get back up?"

"I doubt it," Ran said glancing quickly at Yuushi.

"Too bad," Ken spat and cracked his knuckles.

"Are you boys done yet?" Aya asked joining them. When she saw the table and broken vases she crossed her arms and frowned. "I hope you know you'll have to pay for those, Yuushi Knight."

"I apologize," Omi said taking Aya's hand. "Shall we to the dance floor?"

"Yes. Yohji, I believe Asuka is waiting for you as well," Aya said over her shoulder.

"Ah, and I mustn't keep my lady waiting," he quipped as he passed Ran and Ken.

Ken snorted, then retrieved something from another table beside the alcove and pressed a cool glass into Ran's hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your tea," Ken answered. "I had to set them down before I could lay him out."

"Thank you," Ran said with a smile. He felt absurdly pleased and almost laughed. Instead he sipped his tea and thought it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

"I guess we should go apologize to Madame Giovanna for the table and vases," Ken said sounding a little gloomy.

"Yes, and advise her to be more careful when creating her guest list," Ran agreed as they moved away.

To his great surprise Giovanna was unconcerned with the damage to the table or the loss of the vases. She made a comment about how one must expect such occurrences when parties were attended by high spirited young people and make allowances for them. With that she dismissed the whole matter. Her entourage twittered their agreement and Ran dragged Ken from the room before he could utter any sort of opinion. Judging by his expression Ken was even more surprised than he was himself.

The rest of the evening continued as it had before and it was with great relief that Ran bid good night to his grandmother, and said a more somber good bye to his sister. It would be several more weeks before she would return to the city.

* * *

"What a night that was," Ken exclaimed as he fell bonelessly onto their bed.

Ran glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to Nalsa.

"The packing is done, Sir, and your clothes for tomorrow are all set out. Will there be anything else for tonight?" she asked.

"No. That is fine. Thank you, Nalsa. We should rise early tomorrow," Ran said.

The woman bowed deeply.

"As you wish. Good night, Master Ran, Master Ken."

"Good night, Nalsa."

"Night!" Ken called from the bed.

Their servant smirked then left the room. Ran waited until he heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway then he turned to his husband with a predatory smile.

Ken was laying on his back with his head pillowed on his hands. Ran noted that he appeared completely unconcerned that he wasn't wearing anything other than a pair of the light summer leggings he preferred to sleep in, when he slept in anything, which was remarkable given his previous shyness and the fact that the leggings were nearly see through.

"Well, tomorrow we leave," Ken said, his eyes following the flight of a lazy insect that was winding its way toward the candles and certain doom.

"Yes, we do," Ran agreed. He made no move to get into bed, deciding instead to watch his husband for a bit. Ken had changed since their wedding, but so much had happened that Ran had never taken the time to think about it before. And, Ran realized, he had changed as well. Yuushi had been right about that. He found that he no longer worried about his place or proving himself. He felt more confident that people would recognize his abilities and judged him on those, and if they didn't then he found he didn't care, truly didn't care rather then pretending he didn't. And he knew it was due mainly to the man lying before him wiggling his toes.

Ran watched Ken's toes, which were cracking as he wiggled them.

"I know you'll miss Aya, but she'll be coming home soon too," Ken was saying as he watched the bug.

"Three weeks, four at the most."

"Yeah, and we'll be busy with the house still."

"And the warehouses," Ran reminded him.

"Yeah, so, it shouldn't be too hard to keep you from brooding."

"Brooding," Ran said, snapping his eyes from Ken's toes to his face. "Are you worried about that?"

"Of course," Ken said, pouting up at him. "Why are you smiling? I figured you'd be upset."

"Did you? You didn't think that our new _hobby_ would be sufficient distraction for me?"

At the question Ken blushed scarlet and his toes all curled at once. Ran felt his smile widen.

"W-well...yeah...of course...I mean..."

By the time Ken halted his stammering Ran was chuckling, and Ken seemed to be cluing into the idea that he was about to be set upon.

"You were _very_ good tonight, KenKen," Ran purred as he took a step toward the bed and his husband.

Ken's toes curled again and he wriggled in place. Ran realized that he was enjoying watching Ken's reactions to him just as he'd enjoyed watching him at the party. He took another step toward the bed.

"I feel called upon to _reward_ you," he said and Ken wriggled again and began to smile.

"Oh?"

"Mmm."

Ken giggled, a childish sound of glee that he quickly tried to cover. Ran chuckled again then leered openly at the sudden evidence of Ken's arousal. His husband blushed red again.

"Do I excite you that much?" Ran asked stepping right up to the bed and leaning against it.

"Y-yes, you do," Ken answered, looking embarrassed yet eager.

"Well then," Ran said climbing onto their bed and crawling over his husband, "I won't keep you waiting."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you've enjoyed their time on the island. :) Next chapter they'll be returning to their lives in the city and things will start to move. ;)

I'm sorry if Ken's punching of Yuushi was too much like his punching of Richard's brother in "once I Was Loved", but I think Ken is the type to speak with his fists when the situation calls for it. Plus, I think it's fun when he defends Ran like that, don't you? :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and again to those who added me to their favorites lists!

Take care!

HeatherR


	24. Chapter 24

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 24**

Ken lay in the comfort of their bed, Ran's arm draped across his chest, and thought back on the events of the day.

The return voyage hadn't been as scary as their trip out to the island, but Ken couldn't say exactly why. Perhaps during their week of leisure and playing in the sand and surf he'd become more accustomed to the idea of being on the water. All he knew for certain was that he'd felt safer sitting with Ran and the others where they could watch the waves, and he'd let Ran talk him into keeping one life preserver beside him on the seat, rather than wearing two.

Then again perhaps it was simply that there'd been an interesting distraction to turn his mind from the worries of giant hungry fish.

Just as they were leaving the island behind them the call went up, the crew had spotted the royal colors. Their small group had immediately risen from their seats to scan the horizon. Within minutes sails could be seen, small triangles of deep purple with the Takatori coat-of-arms emblazoned on them in gold. They grew steadily larger and as they did so Ken found he could count the number of individual ships. There were ten in all, four mid-sized vessels and five smaller, faster craft all formed up around a long sleek vessel that dwarfed them.

Ken noticed that the other ships that were sailing back toward the city adjusted their courses to go around the royal party, and he felt it when Omi's crew also began to turn to port on the young prince's order. Their ship didn't move nearly as far to port as the others and Ken realized that they were going to sail through the ranks of the royal party, between the smaller ships and the mid-sized vessels, rather than going around them.

Ken had watched tensely as their course was adjusted and held to. As the royal party drew nearer he could hear shouts and cheers from the other boats that passed. Just before they entered into the circle of space he'd come to consider the Empress's their captain gave a shouted order to stand, which Ken thought a little silly since everyone that he could see was already standing.

Unlike the other ships, theirs' passed in a silence that was only broken by the sounds of the waves lapping the ships' sides and the whipping of the fabric sails in the wind. As the length of the largest ship went by Ken spied a curtained pavilion stationed up above the wheel house. Its silken sides fluttered against their golden cords as though they wished to pull free and billow in the wind. Under the fringed canopy sat a woman in an elaborate headdress. She was too far away to be seen clearly, but the movement of her headdress indicated that she had turned to watch them pass. As she did so Omi bowed low.

It was all over in a few tense but exciting minutes, and Ken was left feeling like he'd just taken an important test and was uncertain about the results. He remembered he'd sat down heavily with a gusty exhale of breath.

"So, that was your mother?" he'd asked Omi.

"Yes."

Ran had taken his hand after that and squeezed it. He wasn't sure whether his husband had been comforting him or simply telling him to be quiet. Whichever it was he'd welcomed the contact and let the others carry the conversation. The two hours back to the city had seemed to fly by afterwards, and the slight dread he'd had about returning to the blistering heat without the comfort of the sea had all but disappeared with the cooling breeze that accompanied them up in the cable car. The Autumn, it seemed, was on its way.

Ken wriggled into the mattress and felt himself smile. The day's surprises had not ended there. On their way up they decided to allow the servants to go on ahead with the luggage and they would go and check on the house. The team of carpenters they'd left working on it had exerted themselves and were nearly done tiling the roof.

He and Ran were so pleased they immediately called a halt to all work and invited everyone to their favorite tavern for lunch. They'd plied them all with food and drink and praise and sent them home early with a full day's wages in their pockets. It had been the sort of raucous happy celebration Ken hadn't seen since his father's last birthday party, and he'd been secretly surprised and pleased when Ran and their friends easily joined in with the hail and hearty workers.

With the roof nearly completed work could truly begin on the interior. It was beginning to seem possible that they could be moved in by mid-winter festival, maybe even sooner. Then Aya could come and live with them again and that would make Ran happy.

But the biggest surprise had been waiting for them at Omi's. They'd both been stunned into silence when they'd entered their bedroom and found all their old furniture there. The bed and side tables that Ran's parents had bought for their suite in the tower. The same carpet and chairs, all carefully cleaned and restored to their original beauty.

Ken had quickly turned and thrown open the door to the adjoining sitting room Omi had given them and there too he found their things. The rug, chairs, tables, and the two cabinets holding their personal items. It was almost more than he could believe and he'd found himself reaching out to touch the nearest chair to make sure it was real. Even the curtains in the windows were theirs'.

He'd seen Ran move toward the bed and brush his hand over the embroidered silk coverlet, the same stunned expression on his face that Ken knew he wore also. The next thing he'd known they were in each other's arms, holding one another close. Not in passion, but something deeper. As though they'd been given something back that they'd thought lost forever. Something more than physical objects in their rooms.

Ran had shed a few tears then and Ken had kissed them away, but they'd felt compelled to return immediately to their host in order to thank him profusely. They both knew it was Omi who had provided the final surprise of the day. And that night they'd made love in their own bed for the second time, and afterwards they'd settled down to sleep in each other's arms. And it had been divine.

Ken sighed in contentment and rested his hand over the one Ran had on his chest. He could hardly believe he felt co comfortable, so safe. Had it only been half a year since his arrival? No, not so long as that, only four months had he and Ran been married. It had been six months since his father's death.

Only four months and he felt settled. It amazed him when he recalled his disquiet and fear just after their wedding, back when he wasn't sure he'd ever find a place for himself in the city or in his new family. It was strange when he thought back and realized that he'd actually lived longer at Omi's than he had at the Fujimiyas', and yet it was that unfinished house that felt like home to him. And the bed that they were sharing felt like home even though they'd only spent two weeks sleeping in it together before the fire.

Ken wriggled against the mattress again and glanced at his husband who was sound asleep pressed up against his left side. Ran's left arm was draped across Ken's chest, his right trapped between them, and Ken could feel his husband's breath ghosting across his bare shoulder. He lay in bed and he wondered how he had been so lucky, ignoring the thread of guilt that told him it was his father's death that had bought his happiness. Although that was true, it had been more than likely that he would've hated his new life and new spouse given the circumstances, and if they'd been anyone but the Fujimiyas Ken believed that he would have.

As it was he felt great affection and desire for Ran. Although he hesitated to use the word "love", he couldn't deny that the thought of life without the red-head pained and frightened him.

Ken's thoughts were interrupted when Ran mumbled something against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly in question, not wanting to wake Ran up, but curious about what he might be dreaming.

"Gimme the box, Ken," Ran muttered a bit more clearly.

"What box?" Ken whispered, amused by the fretful pout he could just make out on Ran's face.

"Wha?!" his husband said, startled awake and blinking at him. "What?"

"Sorry," Ken apologized with a fond chuckle. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Was I?" Ran asked, then sighed and relaxed. "Sorry. What did I say?"

"You wanted me to give you a box," Ken said. "Then I asked you what box and that woke you."

"Oh," Ran said then pulled his hand out from under Ken's and rolled over onto his back. "I had that dream again."

"The one where you're in that room?"

"Aa."

"So, it was that special box," Ken surmised. "I see. But you asked me to give it to you. Did I have it?"

"You were hiding it. You said it wasn't time yet," Ran sighed then scrubbed his face with his hands. "Mmm. I'm tired. I wish I would stop dreaming about that. I find it very annoying."

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand it and it feels like it means something," Ran said dropping his hands and looking at Ken.

In the moonlight Ran's purple eyes looked silver.

"It sounds silly and harmless to me," Ken replied, sensing that Ran's mood was darkening again.

"It's not. It means something," Ran insisted. "Something important."

Rather than reply Ken shoved the covers aside and rolled over onto Ran, pinning him to the bed with his weight and looking him in the eye.

"It's just a dream," he said.

"But..."

"I'm not saying it's not important. It is," Ken said softly but firmly. "My grandmother used to tell me that dreams were messages. Sometimes from the gods, but most times they're from ourselves. A message from our own mind. Something we know, but don't want to know, or something we don't want to face."

"Like the dream about your father? The one where you never turn quite far enough?" Ran asked.

"Yes. Or the one where you see the house burning," Ken agreed. "I have that one too."

Ran's eyes widened and for a second Ken thought he was going to say something, but then he looked troubled again and Ken resolved to distract him.

"Whatever's in the box is important to you, but if I say it isn't time then you'd better listen to me," he stated with more than a hint of challenge.

Ran studied him for a second before the corners of his mouth began to turn up.

"But it's my box," he replied, arching one eyebrow.

Ken rolled his hips forward, eliciting a grunt from his husband.

"Too bad," Ken said then couldn't say anymore as Ran rolled them both over and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Ken willingly relinquished control as he fell into his own desire and his husband's expert touch. He mentally patted himself on the back for successfully distracting Ran, but he knew the discussion about the dream box was far from over, and he was beginning to wonder what could possibly be inside it.

* * *

"The same box you dreamed about on the island," Omi muttered to himself the next morning at breakfast after Ran had explained his dream to him. Ken had encouraged his husband to tell the prince. Omi had expressed a keen interest in dreams while they'd been on the island, and Ken found that sharing them made him feel better. He was certain Ran would feel less anxious once he'd talked about his too, but he didn't look it as he watched their host mull it over. "Hmm, and now Ken has the box and he's hiding it. Interesting," Omi continued.

"He told me it wasn't time for it to be opened yet," Ran added.

Omi frowned at him for a moment and then shrugged and smiled.

"Well, what else is there to say?" he asked. "Whatever it is you're not ready for it yet. I've no doubt that when you are Ken will give it back to you and you'll be able to open it."

"That's what I told him," Ken said with a nod.

"Why are you so bothered by it?" Omi asked. "It's just a dream."

Ran frowned at his breakfast but nodded.

"True," he said, although he looked far from convinced.

Ran began to eat his fish and Ken pouted at Omi who continued to study Ran as though he could see something Ken couldn't. The hairs rose on the back of his neck, but the next second Omi was smiling cheerily at him, his countenance nothing but sunny.

"So, are you off to the warehouses today?" he chirped.

"Tomorrow," Ran answered before taking a healthy swallow of tea. He'd apparently dismissed his worries over his dream and his appetite had returned. "Today the first of the replacement windows are due to arrive, and the roofers are expected to finish."

"Ah, excellent news," Omi smiled. "The rains won't be long in coming. Two, maybe three weeks. I encouraged Giovanna to allow Aya to cross before then, I know the Countess of Menyn will be back soon from her country estate. Winter crossings aren't too bad, but by mid-winter it's nearly impossible," he added to Ken, who blinked and began eating.

"I hope she lets her come sooner rather than later," Ran agreed. "She can hardly hope to work over there once everyone else returns."

"I agree. I'm sure she won't refuse once Mother makes the offer," Omi said, his grin broadening when Ran looked up at him wide eyed. "I left Mother a note in her rooms in the Summer Palace. She'll bring Aya back with her."

"Thank you, Omi," Ran breathed, looking stunned and happy. "I hardly know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Omi said, waving him off. "I did it as much for myself as I did for you and Aya. And besides, despite being the Empress she _is_ Aya's future mother-in-law. Who better to escort her home?"

"She'll be honored," Ran said then smiled brightly at Ken, who easily returned it before glancing back at Omi.

The prince had obviously put Ran's concerns to rest, but Ken felt his own suddenly awakened. What did that look mean that Omi had cast on his husband? Did he know something? He was reminded of the breakfast they'd shared not four days ago, and their agreement to work together. But Ken also recalled Omi's hesitancy to agree to tell all. He'd dismissed it at the time, but maybe there were things Omi knew. Omi had done a lot for them, but then again the gifts and special favors they'd received were suddenly suspect in Ken's mind. _Why_ was Omi always treating them? What, if anything, did he hope to gain from it? The idea that he would make such an effort for them simply because he liked them was nice, but it suddenly rang false to Ken and he began to wonder if there was more going on than he was aware of.

Then he rolled his eyes at himself and shook his head. Of course, there was more going on than he was aware of, but...but could there be something else? Something to do with Ran? Ran and the stillness the night of the fire.

"Just let us know the evening before so we can rearrange our schedule and go with you. Right, Ken?" he heard Ran say and realized he'd been staring at his eggs for several moments.

"Hunh?" he asked looking quickly between Ran and Omi.

"Omi has invited us to go with him," Ran explained. "To his new food distribution center in the slums. The one that hands out fresh fruits and vegetables," Ran clarified when Ken shook his head.

"Oh!" Ken cried and nodded. "Great!"

"I'm glad you approve," Omi chuckled. "After all, it was your idea. I'm thinking of adding a few people who can teach some recipes to the families we serve. It occurred to me that they may not know what to do with fresh food, since most of what they've received in the past was preserved in some way."

"That's a good idea," Ken nodded again. "I'd like to see it."

"I'll let you know a day or two before I go," their host said with a congenial smile. "I don't like to plan visits like this one too far in advance. I find you can learn more by surprise."

Ken blinked in response but he made note of Ran's nod of agreement.

"So, how many windows are you expecting?" Omi asked before finishing his last bite of glazed fruit.

"Nearly all of the first floor," Ran answered.

"They were expensive," Ken added, deciding he needed to appear diverted so Omi wouldn't notice his lapse of attention a moment before, or suspect...

"Yes, they were," Ran agreed.

"They are large," Omi pointed out.

Suspect him of what?

"They cost nearly as much to ship as it did to make them," Ken said.

"Aa."

Suspect him of suspecting Omi of...something. That's what.

"Surely they fit on the freight cable car?" Omi asked.

"Just," Ran said.

Because he did. He suspected Omi. That look had meant something. Suddenly Ken regretted encouraging Ran to share his dream with the Prince.

"The expense was worth it," Ken said with feeling. "I can't wait for the house to be finished."

His husband and host agreed with him.

* * *

Off Topic Author's Note: Whaaa! I had an extra day off this week thanks to Veteran's Day, but what did I spend it doing? Vacuuming my entire house!!! Both my cats got fleas (they're indoor cats!), so off to the vet we went and I had to vacuum EVERYTHING. Including all their toys. And I had to wash EVERYTHING. All bedding for everyone! So, I was going to skip the update this week, but then I got a review from Vera-Sama that said she was happy to have weekly updates again, so it's thanks to her that you got this chapter today.

Regular Author's Note: Hmmm...not too much to say about this chapter except this marks the point where things begin to change. We're heading for an extremely sharp left turn, so everybody fasten your seatbelts.

Gillie, I'm so sorry you got the flu!!! Everyone who hasn't gotten it sinus rinse once a day with saline solution and gargle twice a day with warm salt water, take your vitamins and get plenty of rest!

Thanks to nukiuchi for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the knock-out. :)

Thanks to chinchan for your review! Sorry, but Yohji/Aya does nothing for me what-so-ever, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story otherwise. :)

Everyone, take care 'til next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 25**

It took three weeks for the rains to start, but once they did they came with a fury. Ran, who was accustomed to the violent force with which the city welcomed the true start of Fall, found it strangely comforting that despite the changes in his own life nature continued in her set pattern. By then Aya had returned to the Countess's manor and all the windows and doors had been installed in the house, so Ran felt he had little to worry about. But Ken seemed to find the storms disturbing and he became increasingly jumpy and unnerved by the loud claps of thunder and the driving winds that heightened the force of the rain. Ran found himself spending more and more time attending to Ken, who became afraid to travel in the cable cars making it next to impossible for them to go to the warehouses twice a week.

The other thing frustrating him was the lack of anymore information or clues pertaining to the assassinations or the fire. The strangers who had been seen the night of the fire disappeared from the city without a trace. Worse than that was the lack of evidence connecting them to the fate of the O'Malley's and Nix's. And Yuushi had disappeared. When Omi inquired about his possible whereabouts at the palace he'd been told that they had no idea where their black sheep had gotten off to and were in the process of sending out discreet inquiries. The Prince still had his people out seeking information, but either there was nothing else to find or he wasn't sharing it with them.

Ran knew the later of the two wouldn't surprise him in the least if it turned out to be true. Omi had always kept his own council. But he'd noticed Ken watching the Prince with something close to suspicion in his eyes. Not often, but enough times to cause Ran some modicrumb of concern.

Then the dream returned. He'd nearly forgotten about it. He hadn't had it once since Ken awoke him that night and he'd dismissed it from his mind, until one evening during a particularly violent storm.

They were gathered in the parlor after dinner seeking comfort in one another's company as the storm raged outside. The weather was beginning to change in earnest, the heat giving way to the damp chill of true Fall. The rain pelting the windows sounded more like hail and Nalsa came in to tell them that a kitchen maid had caught one the size of a coin in her shopping basket.

Ran had settled near the fireplace, which wasn't lit, with the intention of reading and Ken had come to sit flush up against him, quaking with every crash of thunder. He doubted he'd get too far in his book with Omi and Yohji, who'd been invited to stay after their dinner since the weather was bad, playing a rather obnoxious game of chess, and Ken all there to distract him. He'd resigned himself to doing what he could to sooth Ken's nerves while ignoring his friends' loud bantering when suddenly he found he was asleep.

He knew he was asleep right away when he found he was in his colorless dream room. He only wondered how the sudden shock of realization didn't wake him right back up again.

Ran wandered the room looking over the items stored there. Some he understood, like his father's favorite coat and his mother's embroidery hoops, but why one of Aya's old dolls was there he could never figure out. It wasn't even one of her favorite dolls. Other items were things he'd never seen before and couldn't guess at. Dream items that were nebulous and indistinct even when you were looking right at them.

Ran shivered and decided it was time for him to wake up when he heard Ken address him.

"Ken?" he called looking around for his husband.

"I'm here," came the reply and Ran whipped around to find Ken standing behind him. He was dressed in the brown suit he'd been wearing when they'd first been introduced and the smile gracing his features was shy. "I've come to give you something."

"What?" Ran asked although he was certain he knew. His suspicious were proved correct when Ken turned around to pull something from a desk behind him. He drew the decorative metal box out of a drawer too small to have contained it and turned back to Ran, presenting it to him.

"Here. Take it," his husband said.

Ran eyed it wearily. The only colored item in a room of black, white and gray.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked.

"You have to," Ken said firmly. "No one else can open it."

"What is inside?" he asked taking a tentative step closer to his husband.

"Something special," Ken answered. "Something the world hungers for."

Ran felt his arms reach out and take the box. It felt warm and heavy. Ken relinquished it with a sigh, his smile brightening.

"It's not locked," he said. "You'll know when to open it."

Ran looked at him in surprise.

"Shouldn't I open it now?" he asked.

"You'll know when to open it," Ken repeated.

Ran blinked and found himself back in the parlor, Ken still at his side, Omi and Yohji still playing chess. He inhaled deeply and rose from his seat, pacing away from them. In one of the darkened windows he could see his reflection. To his own eyes he appeared ghostly and foreign. He turned away from the image with a shudder and found Ken staring at him.

"What's the matter?" his husband asked looking worried.

"Nothing," Ran lied, trying to hide his unease. "I just needed to move around."

Ken narrowed his eyes at him in an appraising stare that Ran usually found rather cute, but at that moment made him feel annoyed and anxious.

"You're lying," Ken stated with a frown. "What's the matter?"

Ran became acutely aware that the bantering from the chess table had stopped and that all the attention in the room was focused on him.

"It's the storm. It's making me antsy, that is all," he said trying to end the discussion.

"You were fine a minute ago," Ken persisted. "I thought you might have been asle..."

His husband stopped speaking abruptly as his eyes widened in realization and he shot a quick glance across the room toward the chess table. Then his eyes were fastened back on Ran in that look of appraisal again.

"Well, come sit back down," he said firmly. "Your pacing is making me even more nervous than I already am."

Ran felt his entire body, including his face, relax and he literally sagged in relief although if asked he couldn't say why.

"Yes. Sorry," he said as he crossed the room and resumed his seat. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Ken said slinging an arm around his shoulders and squeezing. "Read to me."

It was more a command than a polite request but Ran found himself complying. After a few minutes of reading in the continued quiet of the room he felt Ken begin to relax beside him. Across the room the chess game resumed, but without the same exuberance. By the time the storm had passed they were all on their way to bed, Yohji included, since it would take him an hour to walk home from Omi's he'd been offered and accepted a room for the night.

They bid their host and friend good night on the landing, then moved steadily and silently down the hall toward their room, Ran's hand clasped firmly in Ken's.

Nalsa opened their bedroom door for them and gave them their schedule for the next day. She waited until they'd changed for bed, then she and Chi collected their dirty clothing and bid them good night.

Ran looked at Ken once the women had left. Neither of them moved or spoke until the light sound of their footsteps faded, then Ken met his glance with a determined frown.

"What happened?" he hissed and Ran was grateful that for once he was endeavoring to keep his voice down.

"I..."

"Don't tell me 'nothing'," Ken cut him off angrily. "I could tell it was something."

Ran gave him a frosty scowl.

"I was going to say, I'm not sure what happened," he answered, feeling genuinely angry with his husband for the first time since their first real kiss. Tension had been building between them lately and Ran couldn't be sure why, but he felt like Ken was constantly watching him and encroaching on his personal space. He found himself forcing himself to be patient and understanding, something that had come easily to him when they were first married but was harder and harder to do lately.

"You fell asleep," Ken stated, not quite an accusation. "Did you dream?"

Ran glared at him, feeling an irrational disinclination toward answering honestly. Maybe it was the way Ken had posed the question but he felt as though Ken was accusing him of something.

"Yes," he answered coldly, forcing himself to be honest and calm. He didn't want to fight with Ken, he just wanted to go to bed and try to forget what had happened in the parlor.

"About the box?" Ken asked and it looked as though he'd switched from anger back to nervous anxiety, making Ran wonder again just what was driving Ken's recent behavior.

"Yes," he answered again and watched to see what Ken's next reaction would be.

He seemed to go very still for a moment. It was almost as though he was shrinking down inside himself, steeling himself against whatever Ran might say next.

"Tell me," he said very quietly.

"You returned the box to me," Ran replied equally quiet, but his voice sounded loud in the still room. "It was unlocked, but you told me not to open it yet. You said I would know when the time was right."

Ken stared at him for a moment then turned slowly toward the windows.

"The storms," he said, his voice little more than a whisper.

"What about them?" Ran asked thinking that perhaps they could finally get to the bottom of Ken's sudden disquiet.

"They're like the one the night of the fire," Ken replied without turning.

Ran sighed, feeling his exasperation rise again.

"That was out of season," he stated rubbing at his forehead in agitation. "As I have been telling you, the Fall always has storms like this. They are part of the weather change."

Ken turned from the windows and glared at him. He looked upset and sulky.

"What about your dream?" he demanded, that slightly accusatory edge back in his voice.

"What about it?" Ran spat back tiredly. "It was just a dream, Ken."

"That's not what you said before."

"Well, it is what I'm saying now."

The two faced off across the room from one another until Ran sighed in defeat. Nothing would be accomplished like this. They were both too on edge. Ken either couldn't or wouldn't tell him what was the matter, and he was tired of guessing. His dream earlier had removed his last scrap of patience. He'd lied when he'd said it was only a dream, but he was no closer to understanding what it did mean and tired of Ken's irrational behavior about it. He'd come to regret ever telling Ken about the dream.

"I'm going to sleep," he stated and moved around the bed, ignoring Ken as he passed him.

For the first time since they'd returned from the island Ran climbed into bed with no intention of sharing physical contact with his husband. He assumed Ken would feel the same way, but as he watched Ken's shoulders drooped and he hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Ran," he said speaking softly once more. "I know I've been a bother lately. It's just...I've never been afraid of storms before."

"Why are you afraid of them now?" Ran asked, watching Ken carefully again.

"Because now...I think they mean something," Ken replied.

"They do mean something," Ran agreed and met Ken's startled glance evenly. "They mean Fall is coming."

Ken looked back at his own feet and sighed again.

"There was a storm the night of the fire," he said and Ran held his breath, waiting. But Ken only sighed again and shook his head in the manner that indicated he'd decided something. "Never mind. I'm being foolish. Dreams are just dreams and storms are just storms. Nothing more. Please forgive me."

As he spoke he climbed under the covers and settled into bed, and Ran felt guilt settle in his stomach.

"I'm sorry as well," he said and meant it. "There has been a lot of tension in the air lately and I guess it's getting to me."

Ken nodded and smiled at him. It looked as if it took a great deal of effort and Ran frowned.

"Let's go to sleep," he suggested brushing the fingers of one hand along Ken's cheek.

His husband nodded again and they each blew out the candles beside their sides of the bed, plunging the room into darkness. Within seconds Ran was wrapping his arm around Ken's shoulder as he snuggled up close and shivered. Not for the first time he wished Ken would just tell him what had him so wound up. Then it occurred to him that perhaps he was a bit closer to figuring it out. Ken had mentioned the storm on the night of the fire more than once. Maybe there was something about that particular storm that had bothered him. Just as his memories of the fire brought with them feelings of being watched from deep inside the inferno.

Ran fought off a shiver of his own and pulled Ken closer. Suddenly the night seemed very dark and very long.

* * *

Neither of them slept well and worked hard at fighting their short tempers as they made their way through their day. Since there was no rain and very little wind Ran insisted that they go down to the warehouses. There they found a backlog of work since they hadn't been there for a while. Once all of it was seen to there was very little time to visit the house, so they were forced to skip that in order to make a report to Aya at the office. She seemed nearly as out of sorts as they were, but they all managed to get through what they had to without insulting one another or resorting to arguing.

Ran could hardly call that a victory however, and was very happy to arrive back at Omi's where he hoped for a pleasanter evening.

Omi announced the surprise at dinner.

"Tomorrow afternoon you are to attend tea at the Palace," he said with a cheery grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Ran and Ken both stopped eating at once and exchanged glances before looking back at Omi.

"What?" Ken stammered, clearly startled.

"Tea at the Palace?" Ran asked cautiously, wiping his mouth on his napkin to give himself time to organize his thoughts. "With the Empress?"

"Yes," Omi chirped then pouted. "You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be."

"Well, it is rather sudden, isn't it?" Ran asked with a small chuckle. "Why now all of a sudden?"

"Actually, it isn't sudden at all," Omi said as though he were making a confession. "Mother has been meaning to invite you and Aya ever since the fire, but she couldn't make the time. Then she spent time with Aya when she brought her back from the island, and since then she's been determined to see you as well."

"And now she has the time?" Ken asked without bothering to hide his incredulity.

Ran gave him a sharp glance.

"Yes, indeed," Omi replied, his smile taking on a slightly forced look. "Of course, if you'd rather not..."

"Omi, please," Ran said quickly. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course, we'd be honored to have tea with the Empress."

"Good," their host said and his demeanor relaxed a little. "You'd have little choice but I didn't want to force you."

"And you'll be there as well?" Ran asked.

"Oh, yes. I never miss an opportunity to see mother."

Ran glanced at Ken again, his husband's face looked slightly pale, then he smiled at Omi and returned to his meal. The idea of tea at the Palace settled like a ball of iron in his stomach.

* * *

Author's Note: Wha-ha-ha-ha! And off to the Palace they go! ;)

Thanks to Noir Dravenwood for the reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my stories! That makes my day when I hear that. :) And I'm glad the new chapters brought you some joy (I hope you're not having too much bad news). Omi is more like Mamoru in this one, I think. He's a little more mysterious than I intended, but I think it's working. Several people have told me that this is their favorite of my stories which always strikes me as funny since it's my least favorite and hardest to write. Hmmmm. More of my other stories? Well, there are more, but they're all in stages of disrepair. I'm still working on them and some day they'll appear too. :) Just keep reading! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 26**

Their morning began as it always did, with bathes, getting dressed, and breakfast. But that morning before they left their room Ran asked Nalsa and Chi to select their most formal afternoon clothes and to have them ready by lunch. Nalsa, who was on top of everything, said they were already being pressed and aired. Then they were off to breakfast, where the conversation was forced, followed by the house, where some of the changes Aya had wanted were taking longer than they should.

Ken let Ran do all the talking, his husband could be very polite yet pointedly stern when he was pressed. They both wanted the house finished and as soon as possible.

Ken was convinced that Omi was watching Ran for some reason. Watching him and waiting for some sort of sign. And the red-head's dreams had something to do with whatever it was. When the Fall storms had started Ken remembered the night of the fire, the stillness followed by the wave of energy, and he _knew_ that Ran had done something. Ran had done magic. Ran was capable of doing magic and that _was_ why Yuushi had wanted him back. Yuushi had somehow guessed, or had seen and felt it like Ken had. And Omi, he knew it too somehow.

They needed to get out of his house. Ken watched Omi, and he watched Ran, and he fretted every time there was a storm that somehow Ran had caused it and he'd be found out. If he was Ken had no illusions about what would happen. Ran would be taken away from him and he would be alone without a place to belong. He had no clear idea what would happen to Ran, but he imagined that they would probably imprison or kill him. He couldn't believe they'd ever let a magic user live. Not free at any rate. So he fretted and he clung and he couldn't stop even though he knew it annoyed Ran. And he wouldn't explain because any mention of magic made Ran tense and angry, and he knew Ran had no idea that he'd done anything at all.

So they spent that morning at the house. Ken spent it watching Ran handle the carpenters and the architects as he'd been handling them for months, and he prayed it wouldn't be their last day together.

"You're very quiet today," Ran said to him at one point when they found themselves alone in what would be the front parlor. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. I'm just nervous about the tea," Ken said.

"Yes," Ran agreed. "So am I."

At that moment their conversation was interrupted and they never got back to it, but it made Ken think. He knew that Ran didn't trust Omi absolutely either, so maybe they could avoid the tea somehow.

On their way back for lunch he broached the subject again.

"Ran, what if we skipped the tea?" Ken asked, keeping one eye on his husband's profile.

"Skipped it? You mean, we just don't attend?" Ran asked looking and sounding credulous.

"Yeah," Ken nodded. "Do you think she'd be so offended we'd never be invited back again?"

"I think we'd be summoned to the Palace to explain ourselves and have to formally apologize. I think Omi would be so offended we'd be asked to leave his house."

_Even better_, Ken thought, but Ran wasn't finished.

"I think we'd embarrass Aya and she'd lose her standing and possibly her betrothal."

"Oh," Ken said with a pout.

"Skipping is not an option," Ran finished.

"Yeah, I see that."

"Look, I'm not particularly excited by the idea myself," his husband continued. "Especially since it probably means they're going to give up the search for the assassins."

"Hunh?!" Ken said, startled.

"What else could it mean?" Ran asked. "Omi's admitted that the trail is cold and there's no new information coming in. Every land holder outside the City has increased their personal security and locked down their estates. We're under guard every minute of everyday, as are Aya and Omi himself. What are the chances of another attack? The Empress has made moves to further solidify her base and is practically untouchable now. Why continue the search?"

Ken hadn't thought of that, mainly because he'd been so convinced of the other. But could it be true? More than twenty people dead in four households, two of those households ruined, and they'd just give up? Ken didn't think so.

"Maybe they have some new information to tell us, but it has to come from the Empress herself," he suggested.

Ran nodded.

"That could be too," he agreed then sighed. "Or it is as Omi said and she just wants to meet us. In that case we are worrying about nothing and deserve to be disappointed."

Ran cast him a fond smile and Ken tried his best to reciprocate, but all their conversation had done was convince him that his original idea was probably the right one. Because even if Ran did feel like his dreams meant something he'd never associated them with magic, but Ken had and so, Ken believed, had Omi. And two nights ago Ran had received the unlocked box. He just hadn't opened it yet.

Not for the first time Ken regretted that he hadn't confessed his theories to Ran. But his husband's opposition to any mention of magic had him constantly second guessing himself. Until now.

They returned to Omi's and lunch. Ken tried to force himself to eat normally but was only mildly successful. Meanwhile Ran tried to weedle information out of Omi without any success at all, and only managed to entertain the Prince with his attempts. Well, Ken supposed he was glad _someone_ was enjoying themselves.

"Ken are you alright?" Omi asked him as lunch came to an end. "You've hardly eaten a thing and you look as though you're going to a funeral."

"I'm just nervous," Ken replied trying in vain not to pout.

"It's only tea," Omi said, looking a little stunned. "You'll be fine."

"Let's go get washed and dressed," Ran said offering Ken his hand.

Ken grasped it eagerly, grateful for the contact. He had to admit that Omi's bearing during their meal had served to reassure him a bit. Even if the Prince was accustomed to hiding information and doing the Empress's bidding, Ken didn't think he'd be quite so calm about sending a friend off to die. He was fairly certain Omi wouldn't be quite so cheery about Ran's possible imprisonment either, so perhaps they were just being summoned to tea.

He tried to relax and enjoy their bath, which was private, and their dressing, which wasn't. Their afternoon formal wear, though less extravagant than their formal evening wear, was still pretty impressive. Their coats were Fujimiya red, which matched perfectly with Ran's hair and complemented the colors of the changing leaves in the parks around the City. The coat-of-arms embroidered at the top of their left sleeves were done in a combination of black and gold thread and the design was mimicked around their collar and cuffs. With their normal daily attire only a hint of their shirt collars would show once their coats were buttoned, but with the formal attire large ruffled cravats hung down their chests. The color of rich harvest gold which somehow didn't clash with Ran's coloring and did show off the highlights in his hair from their time at the beach. Their pants and shoes were of deepest black and disappeared neatly under their coattails.

They stood shoulder to shoulder before the long mirror watching as Nalsa and Chi finished brushing their hair and adjusting their clothes.

"We are quite the striking couple, aren't we?" Ran commented and Ken met his eyes in the mirror.

"We are," he agreed and gave his husband what felt like his first genuine smile in weeks. "I think the Empress will be suitably impressed."

"Heh. Well, I'm not sure I'd go that far, but I feel certain we'll at least make a fair showing," Ran said with a chuckle. "Aya shouldn't suffer too badly from this."

"Do you think it's strange that she's not going to be there?" Ken asked forcibly repressing his anxiety.

"Yes. I admit that that did worry me at first," Ran answered, a slight frown marring his features. "But then when I considered how busy she's been, and they did share the whole of the return trip together on the royal yacht."

Ken watched Ran debate with himself before looking to him for his opinion, and he forced his face to relax and he nodded.

A knock at the door signaled that Omi was ready for them and waiting.

"Good luck, Sirs," Nalsa said stepping back so that they could pass.

"I know you'll do brilliantly," Chi added with an excited smile.

Ken watched as Ran returned an easy smile of his own and thanked the two servants. He did his best to follow suit and then they were through the door and heading down the hall.

"Ah, you look splendid," Omi called up to them from the hall as they descended the stairs. "I told Aya I couldn't see that the red would work when she described it to me, but now I have to admit she was right."

"She has my mother's sense of style," Ran said as they came off the stairs. "She always handled the tailors and fabric merchants."

"Then I see I can entrust my future wardrobe to her," Omi smiled.

He was dressed entirely in gray which looked more silver depending on the light, and he neither complimented nor fought with their apparel. _He'll blend in and we'll stand out_, Ken realized as they faced the door.

"Let us go," Omi said and led the way out.

His personal guard had arranged themselves as unobtrusively as possible in the front hall and silently took up positions around them as they passed through to exit the house. Ken thought that he was starting to get used to them, except there seemed to be an even larger number of them than usual.

Ran caught up his hand and squeezed it. They were on their way.

The walk up the steps to the top of the plateau did not take them as long as Ken was expecting it to. Ran had taken him up there before to show him the exterior from the public walk which circled the edge of the entire plateau. Naturally not much could be seen beyond the high spiked wall that ran along side it, but what Ken could see was the same four spires that they'd seen from the harbor.

Today they walked straight across the public walk and up to the large open gate where several groups of guards in royal livery stood, some at attention, along with lots of men and women in the solid black of servants garb. Unlike their staff the royal servants each had a different colored armband attached to their left sleeves below the coat-of-arms, some of them had different symbols on them as well. As they approached the guards stepped aside and a tall servant with a pearl-white armband stepped forward and bowed to them. Omi returned the bow and they began following the tall man, their personal guards still in tow.

Ken took a good look at the palace. He'd seen the facade that they were approaching through the gate on their previous visit, but he'd assumed that marked the front of the structure. What he realized now was that he'd been mistaken. The long brick building, fronted by row upon row of large windows wasn't the palace at all, or at least was only part of it. Two large stone staircases led up into the building and many people were hurrying up and down them, but their party was headed toward an arched tunnel placed between the two staircases and that led through the first floor of the building. On the other side Ken could just make out what appeared to be a court yard with a large fountain in the middle.

"Everyone thinks this is the Palace proper the first time they see it," Omi volunteered as they entered the tunnel, which proved to be wider and taller than Ken had thought. "The truth is the Palace isn't just one building, but many. They are joined by an elaborate system of hallways, passages, and even smaller buildings. Even some tunnels," he said with a wink, his voice echoing.

They came out of the tunnel and Ken saw that they were indeed in a court yard, one surrounded on all four sides by windows and archways and doors. The design of the architecture changed gradually from the brick of the front structure to a gray stone. The back building, which was the one they were headed towards, looked much older and more substantial than the others. It had one large door at the top of three stone steps which were flanked by at least twenty armed guards, each standing stiffly at attention.

They walked past the ornate, three tiered fountain that sprayed its water cheerily into the air above a circular pond and Ken thought it was the only happy thing in the court yard. As he looked around at the tall imposing structures he began to feel claustrophobic. Even the spires were out of his sight, hidden back behind the ancient fortress before him.

"This is where the Empress conducts all of her official business," Omi said, indicating the gray stones in front of them. "So, I guess it could be called the Palace proper, but inside it's known as the Court of State, or C.o.S. Anyone who is invited to the Palace is invited here."

Ken wasn't sure what he was expecting but when they went through the door, and down a short hallway, paneled in white wood, that branched off onto other hallways and had some closed doors and nice furniture along its length, they stepped out into a wide open central room. Not a throne room, he saw, but more like the one spot where any number of hallways and rooms connected. It was open to the ceiling, four floors above, which was arched and painted to look like the sky and filled with people with wings and creatures that looked mythical in nature. Each floor below it had open balconies that looked down onto the mosaic floor that encompassed the middle of the room and was interrupted only by a grand staircase that swept up only as far as the second story.

Ken thought the space would seem enormous except that it was filled with very busy, hurrying people that paid them absolutely no mind, and casually conversing people that took in their party with curious glances and studied them with cold disinterest. That is until they noticed the color of Ran's hair. A pause in the steady flow of conversation and general noise rippled through the room as they stopped momentarily just inside it, and Ken caught a satisfied smirk play across Omi's face before the servant led them forward again. They crossed the intricate mosaic floor, under the beautifully painted ceiling, and started up the center of the grand staircase. Behind them Ken felt more than one pair of eyes following.

"Was that strictly necessary?" Ran asked softly as they ascended the stairs.

"I couldn't help it," Omi said with a giggle.

Beside him Ken heard Ran sigh.

When they reached the head of the stairs they were led around to the left where another hallway led toward the back of the Palace. Their tall guide led them along it, its slightly darker more quiet length a welcome respite from the bustle they'd just come through. Doors were evenly spaced along the hall and their guide paused outside one to their right and opened it, ushering them inside.

Omi said something to one of his guards and as a body they turned and left the three of them alone. The servant followed, shutting the door behind him.

Omi sighed and strolled into the room as Ken and Ran looked around. It wasn't very large, Ken noticed, about the size of the sitting room he and Ran used that was next to their bedroom. It was papered in a deep rich red which eerily matched their coats and had no windows, but did have two other doors leading presumably into the rooms beyond. The center of the room was dominated by two cream colored settees placed facing each other, a small low table between them. Besides that the rest of the furniture consisted of long tables set against the walls, either topped by enormous sprays of flowers or holding lit candles that flanked large mirrors. The exception was the one near the door which contained a silver tea service. The tables themselves were flanked by uncomfortable looking chairs which Ken assumed were meant only as decoration and not as a serious attempt to increase the number of seats.

"Please, be seated," Omi said indicating the rest of the empty settee beside him.

Ran tugged on his hand and Ken allowed himself to be directed to a seat between his husband and the Prince. But their backsides had barely touched the cushion when the door swung open and they were rising to bow before the Empress Kikuno Takatori.

"Welcome to the Palace," she said.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry! I meant to post the new chapter last week, but with the holiday everything got ahead of me. I hope everyone in the US had a lovely Thanksgiving, and if you didn't like the company I hope you at least enjoyed the food.

Well, here we are at the Palace and I'd like to advise everyone who hasn't already to please fasten their seatbelts. :D

Thanks to nukiuchi for your review! Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And Ken is always super cute, isn't he? ;)

Thanks to noir_dravenwood for your review! It's very true. I have many stories in need of repair. Some of them have already been posted. I always read mine with a red pen handy. :) Well, this story certainly is tangled and I'm about to tangle it further. Please enjoy! :D


	27. Chapter 27

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 27**

"Welcome to the palace," Empress Kikuno Takatori said as she stepped through the door and into the small red sitting room where Ran, Ken, and Omi were waiting.

They all bowed low before rising again to face her. She was a very beautiful woman, despite her years and the austerity of her costume. She wore a gown heavily encrusted with beads and lace that was covered almost completely by her robe of office, just as most of her hair was hidden by the tall, elaborate head dress that marked her as the ruler of their nation.

Although he'd seen her on a number of occasions at a distance Ran couldn't help but feel she looked familiar, due in no small part to her resemblance to Omi, he was sure. For the Prince did indeed look like his mother. There could be no doubt about his royal lineage.

The Empress passed through the room and gracefully seated herself on the settee opposite them. Behind her trailed two female servants who silently began preparing the tea.

"Please, do sit down," the Empress said with a slightly amused smile. "Omi, would you do the introductions, please?"

"Certainly," the Prince replied. "Your Majesty, this is Ran Fujimiya and his husband, Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya. Ran, Ken, this is our Imperial Empress Kikuno Takatori...my mother."

"It's a pleasure," Ran and Ken said together, executing perfectly the same low nod of their heads.

"And for me as well," the Empress said with a wide smile. She seemed to relax a little in her posture and quietly thanked the servant who handed her a cup of tea. She waited for the others to be served and then motioned for the two young women to leave. When the door closed behind them she relaxed even further and sighed after tasting her tea.

Ran, Ken, and Omi did likewise. The tea was very rich and the flavor matched the aroma which was rare. It was obviously of the highest quality and Ran endeavored to relax enough to enjoy it.

"Ah, I can not tell you how long I have waited for this day," Empress Kikuno began, smiling beatifically at them. "And I must confess to a modicrumb of excitement, if I may, at seeing a long and carefully executed plan come to fruition, despite all the obstacles laid against it."

"Mother," Omi said, a note of caution in his voice.

Ran glanced at him then back at the Empress when she continued.

"I know, my dear, I know. My son wishes to caution me, and rightly so. You are still very much in the dark," she said.

"Completely in the dark, Mother," Omi said.

"Yes, yes, and for good reason," the Empress said before fixing Ran in her cerulean eyes that were so like the Prince's. "You are so important to us."

Ran felt his blood run cold with dread at her words and expression. His back stiffened of its own accord and he felt himself frowning, but couldn't seem to help it. Beside him Ken fumbled his tea cup on its saucer and hastily put them down. He began darting glances around the room and Ran got the absurd idea that his husband was counting escape routes. Only suddenly it didn't seem so absurd.

Ran pressed his thigh firmly into Ken's and cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid I don't have the honor of understanding you," he addressed the Empress as he too carefully set down his teacup and saucer.

"I know you don't," she replied evenly, but gently. "There is a great deal to tell you, and I'm not quite sure where to begin. Perhaps at the beginning." The Empress finished her tea and also set her cup and saucer down before resting her hands on her knees and fixing Ran in her steady gaze. "You are very special, Ran, and we have been waiting a very, very long time for your arrival. In fact, I do not think it would be an exaggeration to say that you are here in the very nick of time."

Ran stared at her and felt Ken give a brief but violent shudder beside him.

"You see, Ran, our world is dying," the Empress continued and Ran blinked in surprised confusion.

"Dying?" he repeated.

"Yes. A error was made in the distant past. A very grave error," she went on. "So blind were the people to what they had done that even now most of them wouldn't believe the truth if they heard it."

"They killed the Crimsons," Ken muttered and the Empress's sharp blue eyes swung onto him.

"Yes," she said, sounding surprised and pleased. "They destroyed the magic users. But that is not all that they were," she added capturing Ran in her gaze once more. "They also kept the balance. Our world, you see, runs on magic. It feeds on it, it thrives on it. When the Crimsons were hunted to extinction the magic left the world, and the world began to starve."

Ran began to slowly shake his head. What she was saying was ridiculous, absurd. The world couldn't possibly be dying. If it were there would be signs, surely. Something would've happened to alert them of the danger.

"No," he said and almost chuckled. "That can't possibly be true."

"Yes, Ran. It is true," the Empress countered with quiet certainty.

"If so then where is your proof?" Ran said beginning to loose his calm. "Show me how the world is dying."

"All in good time," the Empress said. "First there are things you must learn to do. Certain people you should..."

"This is ridiculous," Ran stated, surprising both the Empress and himself with his vehemence. "I can't do magic. There isn't any magic!"

"Yes, Ran, you can," the Empress replied. "There is magic and only you can return it to the world. You are a summoner."

"How could you possibly..."

"Because you have been given the box," she stated.

Ran's mouth dropped open in shock and he swung around to glare at Ken only to find his husband staring at the Empress slack jawed.

"The signs are very well documented," she said off-handedly.

To Ken's right Ran caught sight of Omi who shrugged apologetically before finishing his tea.

"It was you," he growled, standing. Every nerve in his body was alive with the anger of betrayal. "You've been warning me for months about the danger I'm in, Yuushi's strange ideas, kept me surrounded by guards, when all along it's been you hasn't it? You're the one with twisted notions."

"Ran, be reasonable, the Prince said calmly. "At least sit down and hear Mother out."

"No," Ran stated, shaking his head and backing toward the door. "No, I won't."

Before he was even aware of what he was doing he was out of the room and in the hallway where he surprised the two serving women who were waiting for the signal to come back and clear or serve more tea. Behind him he heard Ken call his name. Flinching, he turned to his right and hurried further down the hall, away from the large central room full of gossips, and away from the armed guards that Omi had brought with him.

Ran turned the corner at the end and kept going. If he heard or saw someone coming then he went through a door or up a flight of stairs. Before long he was hopelessly lost and only vaguely aware that Ken was dogging his heels like a determined puppy.

Finally he began to slow his steps and reassert some control over himself. They were in a long dark passageway with only the light from a small window in the door at the end to see by. He walked to the end of the passage and threw open the door. Before him stretched a wide flat terrace that ended at another stone wall with a single door set into the center of it.

Slightly curious, Ran stepped out onto the terrace and looked around. Above them the overcast sky seemed endless, marred only by the presence of four tall, pointed towers, one on each corner.

"The spires," Ken said following him out onto the cut stone surface. "We must be on the roof."

Ran glanced again at the four towers and noticed that there were no windows visible along their height. That meant they could only be seen by someone standing behind the door on the far side of the terrace, and he doubted anyone would be able to hear them.

"Why did you follow me?" he demanded coldly, rounding on Ken as he stepped up beside him.

"Because," Ken said, "you're my husband and you promised never to abandon me."

"You're right, I did. But what about me, Ken? What about abandoning me?" Ran cried angrily.

"I didn't abandon you. I'm right here."

"What about in that room? What about what they were saying?" Ran spat. "You believed it, didn't you? All that crap about magic!"

Ken's expression changed rapidly from guilt to determination and Ran could tell he'd made up his mind about something.

"Yes," he said firmly.

Ran shook his head in disbelief.

"Because it's true!" Ken cried and Ran threw up his hands and turned his back on him. "The night of the fire you did something," Ken persisted, coming around in front of him.

"What?" Ran demanded, his eyes narrowing in anger and suspicion.

"You did something. There was...a wave," Ken said, his jaw set.

"To what are you referring?" Ran asked darkly. He felt as though everyone in the world had suddenly gone mad.

"The night of the fire...I think," Ken said, suddenly looking nervous and a little lost. "I think you made it rain."

Ran stared at him incredulously.

"Actually, that was me."

They both jumped and spun around to face the stranger that had come out of the door they'd left open behind them. When they saw the man they both gasped audibly and stepped back in shock.

Standing in the doorway was a man who appeared to be not much older than Ran's father had been. He was tall and weathered, a great scar covered more than half of his forehead. His crimson hair whipped in the building wind and his tired violet eyes studied them with a sharp intelligence, and mild amusement.

"Good afternoon," he said with a half smile that revealed a dimple in his left cheek. "Mind if I join you? You ran out before we could be properly introduced. My name is Farren Quint. I believe I already know your names."

Ran stared in disbelief, his mind had gone numb. Beside him Ken pointed rudely at the other Crimson.

"Your voice," his husband said, "I know it. You were there, the night of the fire. It was you that escorted us to Omi's."

_That_ caught Ran's attention and he frowned.

"What?"

"Yes, I did," Farren Quint said with another smile. He looked squarely at Ran, "You needed protection, so I saw you safely delivered."

"And it was you that made it rain?" Ken asked. "Then what did Ran do?"

"I didn't do anything," Ran stated fiercely.

"Ran was about to begin a summoning," Farren answered Ken without taking his eyes from the other red-head. "And I couldn't let that happen. It wasn't time."

Ran glared death at him.

"A summoning," Ken repeated, seemingly oblivious to Ran's agitation and growing anger. "That's what the Empress said. She called him a summoner."

"And so he is one," Farren Quint said.

That was all that Ran could take.

"Shut up!" he screamed at the man. "It's not true!"

"Ran...," Ken said grasping his arm.

Ran shook him off and turned to cross the terrace.

"Shut up!" he cried again as he took a step away from them.

"No," Ken said coming around him to block his escape. "This is important."

"It's not true, Ken. Why do you believe a stranger over me?"

"Because I felt it," Ken stated angrily. "It went right through me!"

"Ran," Farren Quint's voice came from behind him, "open the box."

An image of himself holding the box filled his mind and as he watched the lid flipped open.

Ran opened his mouth and drew a breath for another denial but before he could begin speaking he felt it, something calling out to him, and from within him an answer. Then he felt himself go very still for half a heartbeat, as though he were taking stock of himself. Deep down inside he became very frightened.

Then there was a rush and a release of energy in a ring all around him. It caught Ken and knocked him flat onto his back on the terrace, where he lay looking stunned and shaken. But Ran could do no more than glance at his husband as what looked like a huge bolt of lightning descended from the sky and stopped, frozen in place over the terrace. It hung there in space and Ran felt a pressure building all around him.

With his arms and with more than his arms he reached out and grasped the edges of what wasn't lightning, but a fissure. With the pressure he pried it open, pulling at the sides as they began to stretch and widen. His arms mimicked his internal motions, grasping and pulling at the air before him.

As he struggled a distant part of himself wondered at what he was doing and what would happen next. The answer came as a large, long, whiskered snout pushed its way through the opening. Sparks bounced ineffectually off white scales and round pearly eyes. A long, long neck followed the enormous head and Ran felt himself begin to push the fissure back away from him and down along the neck toward...a massive shoulder and thick leg ending in one large taloned claw that made the terrace vibrate as it was set down with an echoing boom. Another foot followed, and then Ran was pushing the fissure back, back, past what felt like miles of long, twisting torso. Back to another set of joints, hips this time and two more legs. The fissure was almost to the opposite wall. He was running out of room, but the beast he sought to free seemed to realize that and pulled its long winding tail free just as Ran felt the last of his energy drain away.

His hands flew together in a loud clap, there was a brilliant flash of light and the fissure was closed, leaving a gleaming, white scaled, whip thin, long, sharply taloned creature behind taking up almost the entire length of the roof terrace.

Ran sagged where he stood, exhausted, and blinked dumbly up at the monster before him. It was a few seconds before his mind caught up to the fact that he should be terrified, and then he was terrified and stared up in horror.

The creature stared back down at him. Its pearl colored eyelids rolled back to reveal large, round golden eyes. The wide nostrils at the end of its long, flat snout flared mildly above its heavily whiskered jaws. Very long jaws.

"Nobody move," Farren Quint commanded softly and Ran remembered suddenly that he wasn't alone on the roof.

Ken let out a breath that might've been a laugh, but he stayed sprawled out flat on the carved stone floor.

Above them the creature appeared to be studying them each closely, turning its head from one side to the other as if each one of its enormous eyes needed its own view. Then it stretched forward with its long neck and took a delicate sniff of the air near Ken. The brunet whined in the back of his throat and Ran's exhausted muscles tensed.

"Don't move," Farren Quint repeated.

"Uh-hunh," Ken replied shakily, several octaves higher than his normal tenor.

Apparently unsatisfied with Ken the creature snorted and shifted until Ran suddenly found himself face to face with a large white nose. The intake of air through the wide dark nostrils was so powerful he felt his hair pulled into his face, and then just as quickly it was all blown back again.

The nose moved to his left where it once again took another sniff, but as it leaned in a loud thundering bellow echoed in the sky above them making them all jump, and the creature shrank back from Farren Quint. It worriedly scanned the sky, as did Ran, and chirped when a dark shadow flew across the clouds above them.

"Sorry. I'm afraid I'm spoken for," Farren Quint said.

The creature looked down on them again and blinked before releasing a pitiful wail that made Ran cringe.

"Just what is going on here?" Omi's voice demanded from the doorway.

Ran turned his head just in time to see the Prince, and half a dozen of his personal guard, exit the Palace. Omi caught sight of the monster just as his guards did.

"Stand down!" he ordered sharply before any one of them could react. They snapped to attention, but Ran could see their shocked and frightened expressions, and their hands tensing on their sword hilts. The Prince however took several tentative steps forward until he was shoulder to shoulder with Ran and quite out of his guards' protective sphere. "You did it," he muttered, staring up at the beast. "She is magnificent."

* * *

Author's Note: Ooo! Look what Ran did! O.O


	28. Chapter 28

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 28**

Ken watched in horror as his friend stepped past Ran and held his arm out to the white monster towering above them. He wanted to shout out a warning or jump up and push Omi back, but Farren Quint had told them not to move. And he was scared.

Omi stood below the monster, seemingly unafraid and waited as the creature sniffed him. Ken was certain his friend was about to be eaten and there was nothing he could do about it. But the creature didn't eat the Prince. It chirped loudly, a shrill twittering sound and it wriggled all over like a happy puppy. A shimmering shiver traveled its length and suddenly it was the size of a small cat.

With another chirp, which sounded down right joyous, it launched itself at Omi who caught it with a laugh.

Ken laid where he was staring, dumbfounded. Had Omi tamed it? Was that even possible? _What just happened?!_

He looked at Ran. His husband had fallen back several steps and was leaning heavily against the Palace wall staring in abject horror at the thing in Omi's arms.

"Amazing," Farren Quint said with a wide smile that made his dimple a crater. Ran cringed at the sound of his voice. "Absolutely amazing."

Ken scrambled to his feet and stood looking uncertainly between Ran, Farren, Omi, and Omi's men who looked just as astounded as Ken felt. Ran, he noticed, was breathing very heavily and had lost any color he'd ever had. He looked like he was ill and Ken became afraid he might collapse. He moved to stand nearer his husband when Farren stepped up to Omi and without hesitation scratched the now small creature under the chin. It chirped happily.

"Is this really a dragon?" Omi asked, his wide eyes blinking in wonder at the sleek scaled creature in his arms.

"Oh, yes," Farren answered. "And not just any dragon. Our friend here managed to summon a guardian dragon without any training or practice."

Beside him Ken watched Ran's expression darken into an angry scowl again and he returned their pleased expressions with a frosty glare.

"You can't deny it now," Farren said somewhat smugly, catching Ran in his violet gaze.

"_**I**_am not your friend. I need to think," Ran stated, his voice slightly shaky. He dragged himself along the wall toward the open door.

"What you need is a decent meal and a long nap," Farren said. "Trust me."

Ran snorted and shoved two of Omi's guards out of his way so he could get through the door. Ken only spared the Prince and elder crimson a cursory glance and then he followed Ran back down the hall and into the depths of the Palace.

"Make sure he eats," Farren's voice called out behind them.

Their trip back through the Palace wasn't frantic or frenzied as their passage to the roof had been. In fact, Ken wasn't sure how far Ran would get before he fell over. His husband was still leaning on whatever surface was handy and pushing himself past open doors and around corners. Their route was so twisted and confused that Ken wondered if they'd ever be able to find their way back if they had to, but despite their lack of speed they had managed to allude Omi's guards. Or the guards had simply not bothered to follow them. Ken wasn't sure if that was truly a good thing or not.

He was surprised when they rounded a corner, went through a door and found themselves in a small kitchen. At the moment it was empty but there were voices talking nearby. Ran lifted a pitcher off the counter and drank deeply of the contents. When he set the pitcher back down his color was better and there were sparks in his eyes.

He suddenly seemed to notice Ken and his eyes narrowed before he turned his back and moved toward one of the kitchen doors opposite to where the voices were coming from. It led to the outside and Ken suddenly realized they'd managed to work their way through half of the Palace without being detected.

They were in a little sunken garden which held the remains of summer herbs. When they ascended the short staircase Ken found that they were in fact back in the courtyard with the fountain. Without a backward glance Ran set off for the arched tunnel, ignoring the line of armed guards who were watching them cautiously from the main entrance. Whatever had been in that pitcher had given his husband some of his stamina back, for he no longer had to lean on anything to move, but he wasn't moving any quicker than a slow walk. Ken fell into step beside him and wondered if they'd make it all the way back down to the City without reacquiring their "protection".

"Go away," Ran muttered once they were inside the tunnel.

"What?" Ken asked not at all certain he'd heard him properly.

"Stop following me," Ran said, giving him another glare.

Ken just stared at him for a minute not sure how to respond. It was clear that Ran was still angry, and Ken couldn't blame him for being upset, but ever since he'd realized the Empress meant to use Ran rather than kill or imprison him, Ken had felt a lot better. The summoning had been a surprise, but as long as Ran wasn't dead and they weren't going to be separated he found he didn't really care about the dragon's appearance.

"No," Ken replied. "I've decided. We're married and that's forever. I don't care if you're a summoner."

Ran's shoulders hunched and his expression soured further but he remained silent as they passed back through the gate and approached the steps. Above them the dark clouds were lightening a little and Ken wondered if Farren could keep it from raining as well as make it rain.

"I think it's starting to clear," he said absently as they began their descent.

"You lied to me," Ran said. It sounded like an angry growl.

"I didn't lie," Ken corrected him. "I just didn't tell you, and for two very good reasons. One, there was never a right time to, and two, I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"Like I am now?"

"Yeah," Ken said beginning to feel as though he wasn't going to win the argument and that perhaps things weren't quite as sunny as he'd thought.

"Not telling me amounts to the same thing as lying," Ran continued, sounding as though he were forcing himself to remain calm. "The point is you knew, Ken. You knew and you kept it from me."

Ken began to fidget with the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves. The guilty feeling was back and he had to admit that what Ran was saying made a lot of sense.

"You're right, I should've told you or at least tried to," Ken agreed hoping that would take the edge off of Ran's anger. "But if I had what would you have thought?"

"That hardly matters since you didn't even make the attempt," Ran muttered darkly. "My point is how can I trust you now? How can I ever trust you again?"

Ken had no answer for that, but he wasn't about to give up his place in Ran's life over it.

"Yes, I never told you," he stated. "But I never told anyone else either. And I _didn't_ tell Omi about your dream two nights ago. He must've had someone listening at our door."

"Never mind. I am in no mood to discuss this with you right now," Ran said and Ken could tell his patience was nearly gone. "Either go back to Omi's or the Palace, I don't care which, but leave me. Now. I need to think."

Ken scowled at his husband and shook his head.

"No, I won't leave you," he said. "Farren Quint said to make sure you ate, so we need to stop somewhere and get some food."

"Forget about him and listen to me," Ran demanded, his voice rising.

"No, I won't. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about."

"I need to think."

"You _need_ to eat."

"I _want_ to be alone," Ran stated stopping on the steps and glaring at him. "Stop. Following. Me."

"No," Ken replied with every ounce of stubborness in him.

Ran looked him in the eye for a moment before continuing down the steps with Ken dogging his heels. They had a few more spats before Ken realized that they weren't headed to Omi's but to the Fujimiya house. When they reached it Ran had his key ready and shoved himself inside, slamming and locking the new door right in Ken's face.

"Hey!" he yelled, pounding on the door so hard it shook. "Let me in!"

"Will you just let me think? Please?" Ran's voice came through the wooden surface. It sounded tired and weaker than it had.

Ken banged on the door again before trying to peer in through one of the windows. It was no good, the interior was too dark to see anything and he knew Ran wouldn't respond now that he'd managed to get away from him.

He tried a few of the windows but wasn't at all surprised when they all turned out to be locked. He wasn't going to get in that easily. With a sigh of regret he pried one of the cobblestones loose from the street and took aim at the front hall window to the right of the door.

_**"Ken, stop!"**_

The shrill cry startled him and he dropped the rock just as Aya planted herself between him and his target.

"Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya, just what do you think you are doing?!" she demanded, her hands on her hips and all business.

"I have to get in! Ran's inside! He locked me out! We were...fighting," he lowered his voice when he said the last and looked around sheepishly, realizing that the neighbors were probably watching. What he discovered was that Aya had not been alone but with a group of her chief clerks, assistants, and the guards that Omi had assigned to her. They were all watching him with curious and disapproving expressions.

"He locked you out? I guess your fight was pretty bad, hunh? Well, that' no reason to go throwing bricks through windows," Aya said turning and moving purposely to the door. "You remember how much these cost. It'd be another month before we could get a replacement."

Ken joined her when he saw that she had her key with her and waited anxiously for her to open the door.

"Here you are," Aya said as her key turned in the lock and the door swung open.

Ken immediately dashed inside and nearly tripped over Ran who was sprawled out on the floor. It looked as though he hadn't taken more than two or three steps before collapsing.

"Ran!" Ken cried as he dropped to his husband's side. "Ran, can you hear me?" When there was no response Ken carefully rolled Ran over and pulled him up onto his lap.

"Turner, get some lights! Crowley, go for my doctor! _You_, go start a fire in the parlor! Hyde, where are you? Go get that chaise we've been moving from room to room and put it in the parlor!" When she was done barking orders Aya crouched down beside Ken and looked her brother over. "What happened? Did he trip?"

"No, I think he fainted," Ken said brushing red hair away from Ran's face. He and Aya hissed when he revealed a bad bruise darkening on Ran's cheek and forehead.

"We'll need some ice for that," Aya murmured, gently touching the discolored skin with her finger tips.

"He should've listened," Ken muttered. "I should've made him."

"What are you talking about?" Ran's sister demanded.

Ken hesitated. How could he tell her? He couldn't.

"He was told he had to eat. I mean, he did something and he needed to eat after. Instead he walked all the way here from the Palace," Ken explained and hoped Aya wouldn't ask for details.

"The Palace?" she said. "Oh, yes, tea with the Empress." She was distracted from further comment by the chaise going by, being manhandled into the parlor by Hyde and Wortley, two of Aya's larger assistants. It was a monstrous piece of furniture she'd bought on impulse and had had delivered weeks ago. It had taken four men three hours to get it from the shop to the house and had become the bane of the carpenters' existence since it always seemed to be just where they needed to work. Aya barked at Hyde and Wortley to mind the floor as they struggled by. "Green! There you are. Where's Gray?"

"Gone to fetch the Prince, Ma'am," Green answered, saluting smartly as he spoke.

"Good. Go find some food," Aya directed.

"Something hardy," Ken added.

Green saluted again and was away.

"Chaise is in the parlor, Ma'am," Hyde declared reappearing in the hall, winded and sweaty.

"Good. Help us get him on it," Aya said.

The three of them easily moved Ran onto the chaise where, at Aya's direction, Ken perched on the side and removed his husband's coat so he could drape it over him as a blanket, and he also loosened his cravat. Aya disappeared as he worked but he could hear her voice in the hall. She was back a few minutes later with a cold cloth and a chair. Ken took the cloth and held it firmly against the bruises on Rans' face. Aya sat in the chair.

"What were you fighting about?" she asked.

Ken glanced up at her. By the light of the small fire her eyes looked glittery and dark. Her expression was serious but not accusatory. He quickly dropped his eyes back to Ran who hadn't so much as twitched since they had found him on the floor.

"He's mad at me for something," Ken answered vaguely.

"Something you did?"

"No. Something I should've done but...I didn't know how. I mean, it was difficult, so I didn't try."

"Hmmm," Aya hummed. They sat in silence for a moment and listened to the fire crack and pop. "Well, couples do fight, I suppose. Omi and I tend to bicker, but I've seen Yohji and Asuka in a real shouting match. Even our parents would occasionally disagree on things, although they never fought in our presence."

Ken wasn't sure what to say but he met her eyes again when she rested a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sure it will all work out, Ken," she said softly. "The affection you have for each other is stronger than whatever it is you were fighting over."

Ken stared into her eyes and tried to soak in the comfort she offered. He prayed that she was right. A moment later the front door opened and Crowley showed a thin man with an enormous mustache into the room.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked in a loud jovial voice.

"Doctor Spume," Aya greeted the man, rising from her chair. "Thank you for coming so promptly."

The doctor stalked toward them and Ken found himself shooed off the chaise so the doctor could get a good look at Ran. As he examined the red-head he plied Ken and Aya with questions they both hastened to answer, although Ken took care with how he worded things.

"Food," Doctor Spume said a few short minutes later. "I don't know what he did," he said eyeballing Ken, "but he used up all his energy doing it. Feed him then let him sleep."

"But...," Aya began motioning toward her still unconscious brother.

"Oh, don't worry," the doctor said with a chuckle. "He's asleep. Wave something hot and delicious under his nose and I expect he'll wake right up. There's no sign of any head trauma, apart from the bruising, but that should fade within a day or so. There could be some swelling, so keep cold cloths on it, perhaps a stake, but he didn't land on his head."

Both Ken and Aya heaved sighs of relief at that.

"Thank you, Doctor," Aya said and nodded to Crowley who came in from the hall to show the doctor out. As they went out Green came in followed closely by a young woman in white carrying a large box.

"Food, Ma'am," he called and Aya waved them inside.

"Here, Ken," Aya said as she accepted a large bowl of hot stew.

"No," he said, shaking his head and backing away toward the hall. "You'd better do it. He hates me right now."

Aya stared at him for a second before resuming her seat.

"Fine," she said as Ken slipped out into the hall. "Leave us," she ordered and Green and the delivery woman followed him out.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this was late again. Was waiting for a phone call from my sister, so I was afraid to be online. Of course, it didn't come, so stupid me. Anyway, sorry.

Thanks to Nukiuchi for your review! :) Gee, thanks! I'm glad it seems so "deeply rooted and alive". I sorta thought it was kinda sudden, but it's great if it wasn't! Thanks! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 29**

Ran came back to himself with his mouth watering and his stomach growling. The first thing he became aware of was the bowl of a spoon in his mouth filled with what tasted like stew broth. He sucked it down eagerly and accepted the spoon when it returned with more. A giggle informed him that Aya was close beside him, possibly even the one holding the spoon.

"The doctor was right," she said. "But are you really awake?"

Ran forced an eye open and took in the welcome sight of his sister holding a large bowl of stew. The spoon was on its way toward his mouth again and he opened wide for it this time, chewing on the pieces of meat and vegetables that accompanied the broth as though they were the finest he'd ever had. For several minutes all he did was eat as Aya fed him, and reflected on where he was and how he'd gotten there. When he did remember he felt his stomach turn, but he suppressed his horror and forced himself to keep eating. His distress, however, must have shown on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Aya asked. When he didn't say anything she added, "I arrived for an inspection and found Ken out in the street about to vandalize the property."

Ran felt himself frown in confusion and arched a querying eyebrow at his sister.

"He was about to break a window to get in. Completely disregarding the expense of the glass," she explained. "Really, Ran, locking him out was rather childish, don't you think?"

"I needed to think," Ran stated and opened his mouth for more stew hoping his sister would get the hint and drop it.

"And did you get a chance to think or did you just pass out?" she asked pointedly before placing the full spoon in his mouth none to gently.

Ran tried valiantly not to pout while he chewed. His mind took hold with the filling of his stomach and his thoughts began spiraling away in several different directions. None of them were good.

"Ran," Aya said attracting his attention. "What happened?"

He looked at his sister and felt very, very afraid. What would he do if he lost Aya? If she hated him?

"Don't you know?" he asked.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be asking you," she said sounding slightly impatient. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry," Ran said looking away toward the fire. He tried valiantly to get his emotions in check before realizing he just didn't have the strength. He sighed and it felt like his soul went out with his breath as his insides went numb. "I learned something about myself. Something I don't want to believe."

Beside him he heard Aya set the spoon back down in the bowl.

"Something bad?" she asked softly.

Ran nodded, still watching the fire. "Frightening," he whispered. "Something...horrifying."

Aya was silent for a moment and Ran wondered what she was thinking, but he didn't dare ask.

"So why are you mad at Ken?" she asked and he had to reorganize his thoughts. He'd nearly forgotten about his husband.

"Ken...guessed. He suspected that I could...about the bad thing, but he never told me," Ran answered. "He never told me. Then when he knew that he was right it...he...it doesn't bother him," Ran said and latched onto that thought as being an essential part of his disquiet and anger.

"You're saying that this bad thing you can do disturbs you, but not Ken, and that disturbs you even more," Aya clarified.

"Yes," Ran agreed.

Aya was silent again.

"And Omi knew," Ran added defiantly, still angry at his future bother-in-law and wishing that Aya might share a bit in that anger, although he didn't really believe that she would.

Beside him he heard the bowl being set down gently on the floor and his stomach clenched. He knew what was coming next.

"What did you do?" she asked and he could tell by her voice that she was stealing herself.

Ran turned his head to face her again.

"Tell me," she said.

"I...used magic," he confessed.

Her expression registered shock followed quickly by disbelief.

"Magic? But..."

"I used magic," he repeated, his voice a bit firmer, as if by making her understand he could make himself understand too. But not accept. Not yet.

Aya stared at him and blinked rapidly several times.

"You used magic," she echoed. "To do what?"

He expected her to be quite a bit less rational and certainly more horrified. Her quiet calm startled him into thinking.

"I summoned a dragon," he answered and couldn't believe how rediculous he sounded saying it.

Aya's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. For half a second she looked like she might laugh, but her slight frown and the seriousness of her countenance convinced him that she believed him, and didn't find his answer funny.

"Omi knew about this? That's what you said, isn't it? You mean, he knew that you could do that? That you could use...magic?" she asked.

"Yes," Ran nodded. "Omi knew and Ken suspected."

"Will you be arrested?" she asked and the worry in her eyes surprised him.

"I doubt it," he answered, not daring to hope that she wasn't as disgusted with him as he was with himself. "It's what they wanted."

"Who?"

"Omi and the Empress," Ran spat. "And probably Yuushi and bloody Dorian Von Heffel too for all I know."

"They want you to...?"

"The Empress said I was meant to bring magic back to the world," Ran explained still waiting for Aya to leave him.

"By summoning a dragon?" she asked incredulously and he had to admit that it hadn't made much sense to him either, but then he hadn't waited around to think about it.

"Just the one?"

"So far."

"Was it...very big?" Aya asked carefully.

Ran nodded in reply and his sister's brow wrinkled.

"That doesn't make any sense," she stated after a minute. "Just what are we supposed to do with a bunch of big dragons?"

That was a very good question that Ran hadn't yet thought of.

"It didn't eat Omi, did it?" Aya asked with a frown.

"No," Ran answered without bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Good. I'll get a chance to slug him," Aya stated with such vehemence that Ran suddenly realized that she _didn't_ hate him. Nor was she disgusted with him for what he'd done.

"You don't...hate me?" he asked in a small disbelieving voice.

His sister stared at him.

"Of course I don't hate you," she said. "And I don't blame you for being angry or upset. I'm sure it came as a horrible nasty shock. Someone should have told you," she said then frowned in thought. "But if Omi knew, and the Empress knew, then there has to be a very good reason for it. An important reason. Didn't they tell you anything?"

Ran's eyes slid sideways toward the fire again and he knew he looked guilty.

"Ran," she said and she sounded like their mother, "you stormed out didn't you? They tried to explain but you got mad and wouldn't listen. Am I right? Well, no wonder you're in such a state! You can be a real baby sometimes, you know that?!"

Hearing that from his younger sister did not make it any easier to swallow, but Ran had to admit that she had a point.

"And Ken too, right?" she went on. "No wonder he never said anything, he knew how you'd react. I'm surprised he still wants you!"

"Does he?" Ran countered, feeling more than a little put out that he'd lost his sister's sympathy almost the moment he'd realized he had it.

"Of course he does!" she exclaimed.

"Well, where is he then?" Ran demanded.

"Listening in at the doorway," she stated and both of them turned to glare at the open door that led to the hall.

A shadowy figure leaned around the door jamb and into the light cast by the fire. It was Ken and he looked between them uncertainly.

"Ken, get in here," Aya barked as she stood up from her chair. "Come and feed your husband."

As his sister stalked across the room to the windows his husband crept into the room and sat in her vacated chair where he studied Ran wearily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what you did the night of the fire," Ken said with determination. "I thought I'd imagined it until Yuushi said something. I'd convinced myself, but hearing him ask you about the rain that day made me doubt. I should've said something then. I'm sorry I didn't."

Ran watched him for a moment before sighing wearily.

"Apology accepted," he said. "I'm too tired to fight anymore."

"You should've eaten."

Ran glared at him mildly.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," Ken added.

"You're not one to talk," Ran countered. "Where's the rest of that stew?"

Ran watched as Ken retrieved the bowl from the floor and scooped up a spoonful

"You don't find it disturbing?" he asked quietly. "That I can use magic to summon dragons?"

Ken looked thoughtful before offering him the spoonful of stew.

"I would say I find it surprising," Ken admitted. "What I find disturbing is that as far as I could tell Omi knew exactly what you could do and was even pleased that you'd done it. He wasn't the least bit afraid of that thing. And Farren was."

Ran thought about that as Ken helped himself to some stew before offering him the spoon once more.

"You're right," Ran said then ate.

"And I've been thinkin' about what Aya said," Ken continued. "What will we do with ten or even just the one dragon? That thing was huge before it shrunk," he added taking another spoonful for himself.

"It shrunk?" Aya asked as she rejoined them, then she frowned at Ken who still had the spoon in his mouth. "That stew is for Ran."

"But I'm hungry too," Ken whined as he quickly fed Ran again.

"Dinner is in an hour," she stated.

Ran started to smile and was prevented by a wide yawn. Now that his belly was getting full and his fears were quieted the warmth of the fire was making him sleepy.

"Tired?" Aya asked and Ran nodded.

"Farren Quint said to feed you and then let you sleep," Ken said causing Ran to frown.

"Farren Quint can go straight to Hell and take Omi with him," Ran spat as his ire came back full force.

"Forget about whoever that is," Aya stated, readjusting his coat over him, "and Omi too. If you're tired you should sleep."

Ran snuggled into the chaise and allowed his eyelids to droop. For such an ugly thing Aya's impulse buy really was comfortable. He was suddenly grateful that she'd insisted on having it shipped before the house was finished, even if it was an eyesore. And that was his last thought before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Ran awoke he was alone in the parlor but the fire was still up. He sat up and noticed that the light from the street lamps was coming in through the windows which told him it was dark enough outside to light them. Besides that he had no indication of what time it was or where everyone had gotten to.

He sat for a moment and took stock of himself. He no longer felt as though the life had been drained out of him, which was good, but he didn't exactly feel well rested and refreshed either. A stiff neck and a numb tail-bone reminded him that he'd been sleeping in a seated position and on top of that he found he had a slight headache.

Well, at least he was alive.

Ran forced himself off the chaise and slipped his coat back on, although he didn't bother buttoning it, and after examining his cravat he left that too. Whoever had loosened it hadn't untied it first and now it was horribly knotted. He'd need Nalsa's assistance with it if it was to be saved. As he moved toward the door he became aware of the murmur of voices from the hallway, so he cautiously looked out the door before exiting and that's where he found Ken.

His husband was just outside the parlor door and his posture indicated he was listening intently. Ran noticed that there was light coming from the dining room, the only room in the house that was finished. The construction crew had put together a makeshift table in there out of boards. A place where they could take their meals and where the architects could lay out their plans. Besides the dining room and the fire in the parlor the house was dark and still.

"...handled very badly, your highness. I've told you repeatedly how sensitive Summoners are. That boy was more than surprised or shocked, he was horrified. Horrified by his own natural abilities. He should've been prepared for it," Farren Quint's voice said from the dining room. He didn't sound very happy. "We're lucky we didn't lose him. It was _more_ than a miracle that things happened the way they did. Every god and goddess in the heavens must've been with us."

"I've said I'm sorry," Omi's voice replied and Ran blinked. He'd never heard the Prince sound petulant before. "I had assumed his parents had spoken to him, but I came to realize that they'd waited for some reason. Perhaps to see how his marriage to Ken progressed. I wasn't sure how to broach the subject myself. He's been so damned silent on the matter."

"HAH!" And that was Aya, and Aya sounded angry. "You could've said something to me! You _should've_ said something to Ran!"

"Again, I apologize," Omi said, his voice tight.

"His mate knew," Farren Quint continued, "or at least guessed. He felt the Summoner's initial release of energy the night your parents were killed."

"The Summoner's name is Ran, and his _husband_ is Ken," Aya stated firmly. "I won't remind you again."

He heard Farren Quint chuckle.

"You may have to. When you've spent most of a millennium as a dragon's companion it changes the way you think about things."

In the front hall Ran balked and when he did the right side of his face hurt causing him to groan and touch it, which made him hiss in pain. Ken noticed him and caught his hand.

"Don't touch it," he said. "You landed on your face. It's bruised and swollen."

Ran studied Ken in the partial light.

"Shouldn't we be part of that discussion instead of eavesdropping?" Ran asked.

"Yeah," Ken agreed.

He seemed reluctant to let Ran go, so Ran took his hand and led him into the dining room where he found the placement of people around the makeshift table very interesting. Aya sat at one end. Facing her at the other end wasn't Omi, but Farren Quint. Omi sat to Aya's left and appeared to be holding a cold cloth to his left cheek. To Aya's right were two empty seats and Ran led Ken over to them.

"Ah, here we are," Farren Quint said when he saw them. His smile looked self assured, but Ran thought there was a hint of relief in his eyes.

"Ran!" Aya cried, her relief written all over her face. "How are you? Here, sit down," she said motioning to the chair at her right.

When she did he noticed her right hand was also wrapped in a cold cloth. He looked at it pointedly as he took his place at the table.

"I told you I would slug him," his sister said matter-of-factly.

Ran looked across the table at the Prince.

"She loosened three of my teeth," he said without his usual enthusiasm, but his voice held no malice.

Ran shifted his gaze to his right and caught Farren Quint's eyes studying him appraisingly.

"Now we can begin," he said. "There is much you need to know, and much you should know. The first of it is you and I are not the only Crimsons."

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Hanukkah (late, sorry)! Happy Solstice! Happy Kwanzaa! And Merry Christmas!

There is one more chapter and then I'm tapped out. Just thought I'd warn you in advance so you'd be prepared. I was going to try and get more written well before now, but then life happened. Go figure! Anyway, I hope everyone everywhere has wonderful happy Holidays! :)

Thanks to Gonyos for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)

Thanks to Laurose for your critique and comments! Always appreciated! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 30**

"You and I are not the only Crimsons," Farren Quint said and Ken felt his eyes go wide. Not really in shock, since it stood to reason that if Farren were walking around then of course other crimsons could be as well, but because Ran had made it sound as if they were rare and Farren sounded...well, he sounded kinda smug, or maybe not smug, but pleased. And Ran obviously wasn't pleased.

Ken glanced sideways at his husband only to confirm that Ran hadn't reacted at all to Farren's declaration, which he hadn't. All of Ran's defenses were active and on full alert, his face looked as if it was made of stone. Ken doubted even Aya would know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Where are the others?" Aya asked sounding slightly irritated. "Assuming you know, that is."

"Oh, we know," Farren assured her.

"We?" she asked, then glanced at Omi. "Oh."

"Aya...all of you, I've been sworn to secrecy since I was old enough to know," the Prince said. Ken thought he looked apologetic but wasn't sure how far he could trust that look.

"And secrecy is imperative," Farren added. "At least from some circles. I wish there hadn't been quite so much of it in your case," he said to Ran who once again didn't react.

"You said you thought our parents would tell me, but that they were waiting to see how our marriage faired," Ran stated in a clear, even tone. "Why did you say that?"

Omi looked a little taken aback.

"You were listening in," he stated.

"I was," Ran replied.

"What his Highness meant was that summoners, at least those that have come before you, were sensitive," Farren Quint answered. "They need strong connections to ground them or they...slip away."

"Slip away," Aya repeated, clearly alarmed.

Ken couldn't blame her. He pressed his left leg into Ran's right one under the table. He was grateful when Ran didn't move his leg away.

"It's rather well documented. The only other summoner I've known personally disappeared after she lost her mate," Farren said matter-of-factly. "She summoned herself away, or so it seemed to me, away and never returned. I was afraid that would happen with you, as well, but since it didn't I have to assume that either _you_ are stronger than the summoners of the past, or that your mate..."

"Husband," Ran corrected in his even monotone.

"...husband...and sister have provided you with the firm foundation that you need," Farren continued. "You are _very_ strong. I've seen all the evidence I need to convince me of that. Most first summonings are not successful. _That_ is well documented as well. Most new summoners are lucky if they can find a gate let alone open it. I wasn't expecting what you did today. And to follow it up by walking all the way here from the Palace..."

"Stubborn," Omi muttered.

"Maybe, but that is good too," Farren said. "You'll need that."

"So, start from the beginning," Aya demanded impatiently.

"The beginning was a very long time ago," Farren said.

"Then perhaps you'd better start by telling us who you are," Ran suggested.

"I am the last dragon-tamer, or maybe I should say the last of the _old_ dragon-tamers. I am bound to Nicor , the guardian dragon of water. There are five guardian dragons and many lesser dragons, but for the last two hundred years Nicor and I have been alone. The last dragon and the last dragon-tamer holding the last vestiges of this world's magic."

"The Empress said the world was dying," Ran stated.

"Yes. This world and another are connected. The other world is pure magic and no substance, or so the written lore tells us, and this one is all substance and no magic. The dragons are the go betweens," Farren explained. "They are pure magic in the other world, but when they come here they are given or create a physical form, and they bring their magic with them. The earliest writings speak of the two worlds sharing the dragons between them, creating a balance that ensured the health and well being of both. I can't speak to the truth of it but it has been hypothesized that the other world, Zolfa, can become dangerously bloated if its magic is allowed to grow unchecked. Zolfa and Tigel, our own world, are connected. If something should befall one, it will befall the other. In the last century or so Nicor and I have found deserts where there is no life, stretches of land where there is nothing but cracked earth that not even insects inhabit. These areas are growing and there are more of them. I believe that Zolfa has begun drawing on the life force of Tigel to continue to grow."

"My mother has sent parties out to confirm this," Omi added.

"As did her father and grandfather," Farren nodded.

"Just how old are you?" Ken blurted out. He couldn't help it. Farren's story was getting harder and harder for him to believe.

The older Crimson chuckled.

"I am seven hundred and forty-five years old," he answered. "I bonded with Nicor when I was twenty-five, so I am aging, but when you are bound to a dragon you are bound to their life cycle."

He fell silent and glanced at Omi who looked more than a little stunned.

"And the guardian dragons live longer than lesser dragons," Farren added.

"I think I need a drink," the Prince muttered.

"Today was indeed a day of miracles," Farren said. "In the past the Crimsons controlled the magic. I'm not certain why that was, but for some reason they, and only they, could find the gates, summon the dragons, and tame them. It is the dragons that hold the magic, not the Crimsons themselves, but until today all dragons that came from Zolfa were bound to Crimsons."

"Until today," Ken repeated, then he looked at Omi as realization struck him.

The Prince gave him a wane smile then stretched out his right arm and shook his sleeve. There was an indignant grunt from inside it, then a chirp as the long white dragon Ran had summoned wriggled its way free and looked around at them blinking its round golden eyes. It chirped again then climbed its way up onto Omi's shoulder and wound itself around his neck.

"Her name is Maku," Omi said.

"And she is the guardian of the wind," Farren added then he grinned at Ran. "You not only were able to open a gate, you brought forth a guardian dragon."

"But it chose Omi and not Ran," Aya said with a frown.

"Yes, and I believe that is yet another sign that the worlds are in crisis," Farren explained. "When Nicor was summoned there were non-crimsons present, but he only looked to the Crimsons to choose from. He ignored the others. Every summoning I've ever witnessed has been that way. But Maku did not distinguish Ran and I from Ken, and she chose Omi almost as soon as she saw him."

"I knew she would," Omi said.

Farren nodded.

"When she arrived I wasn't sure what would happen," he admitted. "We were not at the Enclave. With no other crimsons and no sealer I was almost certain she'd go rogue."

"Enclave?" Ran asked.

"Sealer?" Ken added.

"Why wouldn't she have chosen Ran? He's a crimson," Aya demanded. Ken thought she looked very put out. Not only had her fiance been keeping things from her, but he'd now been claimed by a dragon and would presumably outlive her by centuries.

"Summoners do not bond with dragons," Farren stated. "I don't know why," he added, forestalling her next question. "It may have something to do with what is required of them. They have to actively summon each dragon, and dragons are possessive. I've never met one that was willing to share its human companion with another dragon."

"What about other humans?" Aya asked eying the white scaled creature encircling Omi's neck.

"That they don't mind," Farren said with a smile. "My first mate was another dragon-tamer. We had seven children."

Ken bit his tongue as he, and the others, stared at Farren Quint. No one said that anyone having seven children was unheard of, let alone a crimson, but he was sorely tempted to ask how many grandchildren the dragon-tamer had, and great-grandchildren. His mind boggled.

"Enclave," Ran repeated softly.

"An old citadel," Farren said. "A place of safety for those who are not born into loving and accepting families, which is most crimsons, I'm sorry to say. Nicor and I have been seeking out and saving them since the day we bonded. That has been one of our main tasks. The Enclave is far up in the mountains, so high only a dragon can reach it. It is there that we have managed to store what few records we have from before the genocide."

"You were gonna take Ran there," Ken stated at the same time he realized it, speaking before he could stop himself.

"Yes, I was," Farren agreed. "But not without you."

Ken blinked in surprise, not quite willing to let go of his sudden apprehension.

"I may have stopped his summoning on the night of the fire by having Nicor quench the flames around the gate," Farren said, "but _you_ grounded him. I felt sure he would've summoned himself away. As I've said, summoners are sensitive and need their families and their mates. The idea was that the Empress would explain things this afternoon and introduce you to me. I would answer any questions you had and then, within the next few days, Nicor and I would bring you to the Enclave. We knew you were close to uncovering your abilities, we just didn't know how close."

"My dream about the box," Ran stated.

"Yes. A summoner's abilities seem to be triggered by an unconscious awakening. They dream about finding something. Something unusual or special and it predicts the arrival of their gift."

"So you already knew that I was a summoner," Ran stated.

"From the moment of your birth," Farren said evenly. "Nicor fairly trumpeted with glee upon your arrival. He is tired of being alone."

"Your dragon knew?" Ran asked.

"Dragons can sense the gifts and the gifted. We will always know where you are," Farren said with what appeared to be a smug smile.

Ran frowned.

"All births are registered at the Palace," Omi picked up the explanation. "Whenever a crimson is born the Empress sends out an emissary whose job it is to investigate the suitability of the home and they will remove the infant if the environment appears too...hostile," Omi continued. "That's when Farren will take it, if indeed the infant's safety is in question."

"To the Enclave," Aya said.

"Yes," Omi nodded.

"So when Ran was born...," Aya prompted.

"We'd been on the lookout for the new summoner," Farren said. "For generations, actually. Summoners are rare, and they are vital. Without them there can be no removal of the magic from Zolfa to Tigel."

"How many are there?" Aya asked.

Farren looked at Ran.

"One," he said. "So you can imagine how important it was to keep you healthy and happy."

"When you were born," Omi explained with a small smile, "Farren sent word to mother that you were a summoner. She went to see you herself."

"As did I," Farren added. "I was prepared to take you away then and there, but your parents wouldn't let you go. Your mother in particular was very insistent that you remain with them. I still think it would've been simpler to have removed you, but since things have worked out...," Farren shrugged.

"Simpler how?" Aya asked.

"Keeping a summoner well grounded and at peace in this climate of hostility appeared to me to be impossible. It should have been obvious, but your parents seemed to have managed it," Farren said. He sounded impressed.

"And so," Omi cut in looking straight at Ken, "it was decided that his future happiness should be guaranteed by the crown."

Ken felt a shiver go down his spine at the Prince's steady gaze and words.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered and glanced at Ran who was frowning.

"I mean, the real reason I knew your brother was innocent of your father's death was because he honored the pact and sent you to us," Omi stated. "Your birth was not an accident nor was it a betrayal. You were meant to be, Ken, and you were meant to be here."

"Explain!" Ran barked and Ken barely registered that his husband sounded angry now when he hadn't revealed so much as a hint of emotion since they'd entered the room. But Ken couldn't focus on that, the space around him had narrowed to only the Prince, who looked uncomfortable but determined.

"Ken's father was not attempting to manipulate the bloodlines, and his plans for expansion were part of a deal made when it was agreed that he could marry Ken's mother," Omi said calmly. "Three second matches were allowed to occur at the same time with the understanding that one of the offspring would come here to marry Ran. Three second matches among our most affluent and influential families. The Hidakas, the O'Malleys, and the Nixs."

Aya gasped. "The families that were attacked by assassins," she choked out.

"Yes," Omi nodded. "A secret agreement that has been discovered and acted against by an unknown agency." Omi looked at him again, "Ken, when your father was killed the Empress sent a party to collect you and bring you here at once, but your brother had already sent you away. An action that probably saved your life. Once you were here, within the City walls, your safety was guaranteed by my men and the Empress's royal guard."

"But...but...why **me**? Why not one of the others? Why...why wasn't I told of this?!" Ken demanded. He felt dizzy and numb and angry. How could all of this be true?

"You were chosen for the simple fact that you are male," Omi answered. "Because Ran was being raised here, by his parents and in the open, he could only have a male spouse. The dictates of society must be adhered to, even by a family as powerful as the Fujimiyas. The law is the law and crimsons can not inherit or have children."

Farren Quint snorted derisively and Omi ignored him.

"The O'Malleys and the Nixs both had daughters," the Prince went on. "And like all good children everywhere you were raised to be loyal to your family and to do what was required of you to advance their standing. If he had lived your father would have returned from a trip to the City where he would have miraculously secured an ideal match for you. One that would connect a top farming family with the top trading family, and with the added benefit of having a royal connection. Me. Your education was tailored so that you could make the transition between businesses easily, and your history lessons were heavily edited so you would come to the match with no biases," Omi paused to sigh. "Naturally all of this would've taken place in another year or two. You'd have finished your education and meetings would've been arranged for the two of you to get to know one another. The assassins' bullets changed nothing but the timing."

Ken couldn't say anything. He was numb with shock. He hadn't thought the day could contain anymore surprises than it already had, but he'd been wrong. Worst of all was the realization that his brother, Eden, must've known. Their father must have told Eden at some point, maybe even before Ken was born. When the attack happened it was him that Eden protected, covered him with his own body to keep him safe. How much did his brother know and why hadn't he told Ken?

Which, Ken realized, is probably exactly how Ran and Aya were feeling. He looked at them. They both looked pale and tired and as stunned as he felt.

"What now?" Aya asked, looking as though it had taken all her strength and willpower to form that one question.

"Now...food, I think," Farren Quint said. "Then bed. You could all use a good rest. This has been a very long and tiring day. You know the story now, or most of it. A quiet dinner is just what the doctor ordered."

Omi nodded his agreement and stood.

"Shall we?" he asked offering Aya his arm.

She studied him for a minute, watching as Maku slunk back inside his coat, out of sight. With a sigh she stood and returned his nod.

"Of course," she said and she straightened her coat.

When Ran stood and offered Ken his hand Ken took it automatically and they followed Aya and Omi from the room. As they passed through the hall and the front door they acquired Omi's personal guards. The men and women materialized around them from the darkness, silent and watchful.

Without a word they all left the Fujimiya house, walking slowly and steadily away from the past and into an unknown future.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah-ha! Now that's better. I did warn you that you might get to see my editing process, and here's a fine example. I never liked the fact that there wasn't a better way for Farren to know that Ran was the summoner, but I just couldn't think of anything. Then I had a eureka moment in the shower about a week after I posted this. Talk about the answer staring you in the face, of course the dragons would know! So, that has been fixed and I'm much happier. Now we may continue! Phew!

Sorry, no changes for KenKen. :P


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**Important Note: Go back and re-read Chapter 30!!! Now!!! I changed it!!!**

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 31**

By the time they arrived at Omi's Ran was feeling a little dizzy again, but he ignored it and managed to make it into the front hall with only a minor stumble. If Ken noticed he didn't show it, just quietly remained by his side, holding his hand, while Nalsa and Chi fussed over him.

The two servants were awaiting them and set upon them almost the minute they were through the door. The way Chi paled and Nalsa tutted made him seriously wonder just how bad he looked.

Omi called for dinner immediately after having a quiet word with Farren and then one of his servants who brought him an ice pack, so there was no time to change, but Nalsa pulled Ran aside and deftly fixed his cravat while complimenting him on the success of the tea. Her statement apparently startled Ken as much as it did him and he asked her what she meant. At that moment Chi returned from the kitchen with an ice pack for Ran's face and explained that her second cousin served the Empress, and it was he that had sent them word. The Empress was actually smiling after their tea, she was so pleased, and had ordered an impromptu celebration in place of dinner that evening.

"You two were a triumph, Sirs," Chi said excitedly.

"Your parents would be so proud, Sir," Nalsa added looking more than a little proud herself.

In the faces of their beaming servants Ran could only look at Ken and attempted to appear at least a little pleased.

"Thank you," he made himself say and tried to soften his expression. He could feel himself scowling but Nalsa either chose to ignore it or thought he was being properly sober. She shooed him and Ken in the direction of the dining room once his cravat was tied and his shirt rebuttoned. Ran tugged his husband along and moments later found himself sitting before a large dinner which included many of his and Ken's favorite foods. Word of their success had apparently spread from Chi's cousin to Omi's kitchen staff.

Ran was hungrier than he thought, for he found his vision narrowed down to the food being put on his plate. He began to salivate immediately and tucked in immediately. As he devoured everything without even tasting it he was vaguely aware of Omi dismissing all the servants, and Maku emerging from inside the Prince's coat to help herself to a plate of raw meat placed beside him.

"She'll hunt for herself once she regains her true size," Farren said.

"Why is she so small?" Aya asked and Ran glanced at his sister. She was watching Maku eat with a mixed expression, half curious, half disgusted, and when he glanced at the little dragon he could understand why. She was not a careful eater. Small chunks of raw meat were falling off the plate and staining the table cloth, but judging from the adoring look on Omi's face he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"She'll regain her proper size when she learns how to draw the magic," Farren explained. "Like any ability she'll have to learn how to use it takes practice. And she and his Highness will have to learn to work together. It takes a bit of time for some to get accustomed to life as a dragon-tamer, and for some dragons to get over the shock of being summoned. But so far, I'd say she's handling it quite well."

Omi giggled like a child when Maku growled and shook a piece of meat that was too big for her. Bloody juice flew around her staining her scales as well as the table cloth.

"Shall I cut that for you?" the Prince asked sounding very much like a proud father.

Maku growled and shook the piece again. Aya set down her dinner fork and reached for her wine, draining the glass in one long swallow.

"She'll have to go out after dinner," Farren said. "And you'll have to wash her down."

Despite himself Ran found he was a little bit curious about the strange creature tearing into chunks of steak. He'd never considered the bathroom habits of dragons before. Then he blinked and admitted he'd never considered dragons at all. He'd never spent any time or thought on any mythological creatures, or on the possibility of magic itself for that matter. He'd always dismissed it with disinterest, or with an anger that came from a knowledge of the laws that kept him from inheriting even a portion of his parents' holdings.

Ran blinked again and reached for his wine as he let the thought run its course. Would he have wanted that? Would he have pursued a different destiny if he'd been given the means and been allowed to be ambitious? Almost instantly he realized that no, he wouldn't. His family had always been what mattered most to him, and anything he'd have done would have been for them. He wouldn't have changed his life, because watching Aya succeed was all that he'd ever wanted.

Ran set his wine glass down and the motion had a finality to it that was very sobering. He suddenly realized he was thinking of his life as though it were over. And he realized that despite his personal horror for his new ability there was no denying that he had it, or that he would have to use it.

"Everything's going to change," Aya stated softly, echoing his thoughts. Ran looked at his sister and she seemed so sad he felt his heart constrict, but she looked up at Farren. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," the elder crimson answered.

"Ran and Ken won't be able to stay here, will they? Ran has to open gates, right? And they can't all be in the City," Aya continued.

"That's right," Farren nodded somberly.

"And Omi, he's a dragon-tamer now," she said, and her voice rose a bit. "He won't be able to sit in an office day after day, will he?"

"No, he won't," Farren agreed.

Aya looked at the Prince. "We won't be together," she said, "Like my parents were. You'll be off with your dragon and I'll be here...alone. I'll have to do everything on my own. Just like...Giovanna did."

The look of horror that passed over Aya's face was almost comical, but Ran knew no one found it funny.

"You are not your grandmother," Omi stated vehemently. "And I'm not going to abandon you."

"How can you say that?" Aya demanded. "You know how things work. How they're supposed to be."

"Everything is going to change," Farren stated loudly, silencing what would've become, Ran was certain, a very long and very loud argument. "_Everything_," Farren emphasized the word and looked around the table. "Maku will not be the only dragon. His Highness will not be the only dragon-tamer. Many families will find their precious plans disrupted, and they will simply have to learn to adapt, as will your whole society. Or everything will fall apart and need to be rebuilt."

Ran didn't think he sounded like he cared too greatly which way things went.

"You never have been too fond of how we do things here," Omi stated, looking a bit offended.

"That is true, I'll not deny it," Farren nodded. "Things here are so tightly controlled they've gone stagnant. It's past time for a change."

Omi narrowed his eyes. "If you were one of our Empress's subjects I'd say you were talking treason."

"But I'm not, so instead I'm simply stating a fact," Farren countered.

"If you've disliked us this much then why work with us so closely? There are other nations, other empires," Omi said with a frown.

"Who's to say I haven't been working with them as well? It is the whole world that concerns me. All of Tigel is at stake, not just the Empire of Atrios," Farren replied. "I am well traveled. But those at the tip top of your Empire have always been quite open minded. The view from that Palace of your's is a particularly clear one. And, of course, the summoner was here."

Ran started at suddenly being included in the conversation. He'd been listening attentively while still eating, although much less ravenously, and gleaning what information he could.

"Once the summoner was born I became tied here," Farren said with a smile. "At least until his gift emerged."

"If you are tied to me at all then you will still be tied here," Ran stated. He felt compelled to wipe the small smile off of Farren Quint's face. "Do you think I would cut all ties to my sister and my friends?"

Farren's smile softened as he met Ran's eyes, but it didn't disappear.

"We'll have to work on broadening your mind," he said with a chuckle. "Miss Fujimiya was right when she said the gates couldn't possibly all be located here. You will have to travel."

Ran felt himself scowl.

"But I can understand needing a home to come back to," Farren added, and his smile widened. "And it would be a shame for all that reconstruction to go to waste."

There was a loud clatter and everyone looked at Ken who had dropped his fork.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he retrieved it and began eating again.

Ran's anger and annoyance at Farren Quint, and his concern for Aya, suddenly went to the back of his mind when he looked at Ken. His husband had been silent throughout dinner, and apart from his brief comment in the foyer he'd been quiet the entire walk back to Omi's. It wasn't like Ken to be silent, even when he was upset, and Ran could tell by his face that he was worrying over something. And that worried Ran.

Apart from the revelation that he was a summoner of dragons the most startling thing they'd learned was about Ken's past. Ran had to admit that he did feel possessive of his husband, but that he was sure was due to the mutual affection they'd found. He wondered what Ken was feeling and regretted his distracted state of mind which had prevented him from broaching the subject while they were walking. They hadn't been alone, but a quiet conversation would have passed unheard. He hadn't even asked if Ken was all right.

Ran reached across the small space separating them and laid his hand on Ken's arm. His husband's usually lively brown eyes met his. They were swirling with too many emotions to name, but Ken managed a wane smile then returned to his dinner.

Ran watched him for a moment more before withdrawing his hand and glancing back to Farren Quint. The elder crimson was watching Ken with a thoughtful frown which he turned on Omi. The Prince pouted and ducked his head guiltily before resuming his meal. Farren Quint sighed.

"So tell me," Ran said into the uncomfortable silence, "how do I find these gates?"

The elder crimson blinked at him in surprise then quickly answered, "How did you find the one this afternoon? Did you feel anything? Like a pull or a push toward the roof?"

"No, not at all," Ran replied. "I wasn't seeking the roof, I just needed to get out of that room. I didn't want to hear anymore."

"Hmm. That's very interesting," Farren said, then sat back in his seat. "From what I have been told you should have felt the gate. A gate can only be opened if both the dragon and tamer are there, one on either side. Obviously Maku was ready to come through, and his Highness must've been close enough for you to feel him."

"I didn't feel anything until you told me to open the box," Ran said. "Then it was as if my body was acting on its own and I was only there watching it happen. A rather unpleasant feeling I can assure you."

"That...is not how the former summoner described it to me," Farren said. He looked troubled. "If you can't feel the gates or when the dragon and tamer are ready then you could literally open one at any time in any place with no forethought or warning."

"That doesn't sound very good," Ken said softly.

"No, it doesn't," Farren agreed.

He frowned a moment at Ran who watched him passively. He didn't care about Farren Quint, or summoning dragons, but he did care about Ken and distracting him out of his thoughts. Any subject would do, but the most obvious was before him. Ken hadn't been adverse to talking about the magic, so why not talk about it.

"Perhaps I should bring the sealer here," Farren said suddenly, but he didn't look to pleased about what he'd just said. "He can sense the gates at least."

"What is a sealer?" Aya asked.

"Someone who closes the gates," Omi answered.

"I thought Ran closed it," Ken said with a frown, and Ran inwardly smirked at his small triumph.

"He did," Farren nodded, "but if he can't feel it then we can't know for sure. Some summoners can't close the gates, or aren't very good at it. The sealers can do more than close them, they lock them."

"What happens if a gate isn't closed?" Aya asked.

"Things can get out," Farren answered. "Or in."

"Things?" Aya asked, her eyes widening.

"So, you're saying that I should be able to sense the gates somehow?" Ran cut in.

"Yes. Sense them and know which one is ready to be opened," Farren replied. "I thought they'd all be ready to open and you wouldn't know where to begin. I was wondering why you weren't pulling your hair out."

Ran snorted but took a surreptitious look at his husband and was a little relieved to note that Ken was paying very close attention to the conversation.

"This is another change," Farren muttered. "Another way in which things aren't as they were."

"Everything is changing," Omi stated, and Farren eyeballed him.

Before anyone could say anything else Maku, who'd long since finished her dinner, gave a very loud, insistent chirp and wriggled in a meaningful way.

"Time to go out," Farren chuckled.

"Will the inner courtyard do?" Omi asked a little anxiously, setting down his ice pack as he rose from the table and Maku climbed up his arm.

"If you have an open area with loose soil, she may want to dig a little, but if there's anything planted nearby it'll probably perish," Farren advised him.

"Wonderful," Omi muttered. "No going near the fruit trees then. Cook would kill me."

Maku chirped happily and Omi offered Aya his hand. "Come with me?" he asked.

She eyed him, and then Maku, before throwing down her napkin and rising from the table.

"I suppose I'd better get use to this," she said with obvious distaste, but took Omi's hand and together they left the dining room.

"That is one good thing about your culture," Farren said sarcastically, "you're all so well trained and obedient."

Ran narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You really surprised me today when you left the tea," he continued, smiling at Ran and Ken. "That was not only unexpected, but downright rude. And to the Empress no less. Good for you."

Ran could only blink as it dawned on him that Farren was genuinely pleased. And he began to understand that he had no idea about the elder crimson's true motives or motivations.

"Your sister wouldn't dream of reneging on their engagement, would she?" Farren asked.

"She couldn't if she wanted to," Ran stated, not sure if he really wanted to debate Atriosian law with a man so obviously opposed to it. "Since it's been agreed upon by our parents and the Empress. The papers were officially filed when the two were still in infancy. Her only way out now would be if she could prove cruelty on Omi's part. Or if he were to die. Then the Empress would owe her compensation."

"What if they truly didn't get along?" Farren pressed.

Ran shrugged.

"You don't have to get along to be married," he said, even though he suspected Farren already knew the answers to his own questions. "You just have to be able to work together, or agree to work separately."

"And to produce an heir," Farren said.

"Naturally," Ran nodded.

"What if the first born is sickly or weak?" Farren asked.

"Then the parents can seek permission to have a second child," Ran answered. "It is not unusual to see a family with two children."

"But no more than two. An heir and a spare," Farren quipped with a smirk.

Ran glanced at Ken to judge his reaction. His husband was using his dessert fork to push the peas around on his plate. He frowned back at Farren, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you not find your system too rigid, too restricted? Don't you find it stifling?" the elder crimson asked.

"Whether it is or not, it is the way things work here," Ran stated. "It has worked for us for thousands of years, and it may go on working. It has its flaws, but also many benefits. I don't feel the need to defend it to you."

"Maintain the status-quo," Farren said.

"Didn't you say everything is going to change?" Ken stated suddenly, dropping his dessert fork.

"I did," Farren said with a nod.

"Well then," Ken continued. "What would be the point of this discussion?"

"To get to know you."

"You don't want to get to know us," Ken said coldly. "You just want to use us. You're no different from the Empress or anyone else."

Farren studied him for a minute before sighing.

"Perhaps you're right," he said.

Ken looked back down at his plate. Ran felt that he should say something, but before he could Aya came back in through the door, her face twisted in disgust.

"I've never seen anything so revolting," she stated and sat back down in her chair. She eyed the pudding with a frown and declared, "I'm not hungry for dessert."

Ran shared a glance with Ken and Farren chuckled.

"Never had a pet then," he commented.

"No," Aya admitted. "Look, I know this isn't polite conversation, especially during dinner, but what will we do with that wretched stuff when we're surrounded by full sized dragons?"

"If you dry it, it makes an excellent fuel source," Farren said with a smirk. "It's kept the Enclave nice and toasty warm through many a hard winter."

Aya harrumphed and turned her nose up.

Farren chuckled again, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Please excuse me," he said, rising from his seat. "Nicor is coming. He wants to meet Maku. I think I'll have to convince the Prince to walk down to the nearest park with me."

Ran and the others watched as he exited the room but made no move to follow.

"How are you doing?" Aya asked and Ran looked at her.

"I'm...tired," he admitted with a sigh. "And my face hurts."

"It looks painful," she said, pouting at him. She studied him for a moment. "You should go to bed if you're tired. Both of you."

Ran looked from his sister to Ken who nodded in agreement and rose from the table. Ran followed suit then glanced back at Aya.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "I'll follow you up...once I get that horrible stench out of my nostrils. Ugh." She smiled up at him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Ran said.

"Good night," Aya agreed.

Then Ken had him by the hand and was leading him from the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know there's been a couple of chapters with a lot of talking and I apologize. I do have more exciting things planned, but I felt we needed to get some of this stuff taken care of before we move on. In fact, the next chapter will be more of the same I'm afraid. But please stick with me and we'll see where we can get to. :)

Also, a note about Ran's thoughts on keeping his life the same if he'd had a choice: I based the idea that he wouldn't change his life on the original Weiss manga. In it Ran is working in a restaurant to help support his sister's future dream of attending nursing school. Why their parents, who seemed to have a successful import business, couldn't pay for it I have no idea. But that's what he was doing and why he was doing it, so I figured this Ran would also feel that Aya's future was worth any sacrifices he'd need to make. :) Plus cancers are fanatically devoted to their families...some of them, and he's a cancer. Sorry if I just offended any other cancers out there. :) I sort of made everyone in this whole society fanatically devoted to their families, or at least raised to be that way.

Extra Note: The author wishes to express that any views held in this fiction are strictly for story telling purposes only and do not reflect the author's personal views. Not even close!

And I know Ken is way OOC at this point, but we'll be dealing with him next chapter. :)

Take care!

HeatherR


	32. Chapter 32

Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

**City of Steps**

**Chapter 32**

Ken sat at the little writing table in the sitting room next to their bed room. He was looking at the sheet of paper he'd pulled out of his writing kit without seeing it. At the top of the sheet he'd written 'Dear Eden' but had gotten no further. He didn't know what to say, or more precisely, how to begin saying what he needed to.

"Why didn't you tell me" seemed a little too abrupt, although it did get straight to the point. Why hadn't Eden, or their father, or their mother told him? Did his mother even know herself? He'd been engaged to Ran since before he was born, essentially, and raised to fit into his life and his family's business, and to not have any bias against his looks. All of that was fine, really. Not that different, in fact, to every other child born to privilege in the Empire of Atrios. But why not tell him about it? He could keep a secret.

Ken pouted down at the sheet of paper. Actually, now that he thought about it he had let a few things slip out to his father that he'd sworn to Eden he'd keep confidential, but not on purpose. They'd just come out of his mouth without his thinking about them. And he had to admit, now that he thought about it, that he was a terrible liar. The truth always showed on his face, or the fact that he was hiding something did, or so he'd been told...repeatedly.

He sighed.

So he was a lousy liar and this whole thing, his whole life, was part of a secret pact that couldn't be revealed...for whatever reason. Ken couldn't think why not. The Empress was, well, the Empress. If she wanted to find a match for a favored family whose son happened to be a crimson, then so what? She was the Empress and she could do what she wanted and it was nobody else's business. Right? That's how he'd always assumed it was. Omi didn't make it sound that way though.

Ken sighed again and glanced toward the window. His reflection looked back.

It was late. Well after midnight. Ran had fallen into bed and been asleep before his head hit the pillow. Apparently the nap had only been enough to get him back to Omi's and through dinner. Ken had watched him sleep for a while. His deep even breathing gave way to snores, which mildly surprised Ken since Ran didn't normally snore, so it must be another side effect to his summoning. Eventually he'd been driven from bed by the loud sometimes violent snorts and shut himself up in the sitting room. He could still hear the snoring, but it wasn't as offensive through the door as it had been beside his head.

He'd decided that writing his brother and demanding some answers might settle his mind, maybe even quiet his anger enough to allow him to sleep, despite the snoring. But so far that idea hadn't born fruit. He hadn't written anything and he was still angry that he hadn't been told what his future would be, or included in anyway in the planning of it.

Not that he would've changed anything. Being married to Ran was...well, it was wonderful. He couldn't imagine not being married to him, and whenever that thought came to him unbidden it filled him with dread. He was happy married to Ran, and Ran was happy married to him he knew. In fact, he'd been fighting the guilt that accompanied the thought that he had his father's death to thank for his present happiness. Now he knew that wasn't true, and the idea that he'd been feeling guilty for no reason led him again into anger.

"Dear Eden..."

Another thought came to him as he dipped his pen into the inkwell again. What if he wrote everything he was feeling, demanded answers, let his anger fly...and the letter was interrupted, taken by Yuushi and his questionable associates. Ken didn't doubt it was a possibility. Yuushi had been very persistent before their run in at Giovanna's, and he was certain they hadn't heard the last of Dorian Von Heffel.

He shook his head. Too many thoughts were crowding his mind and it was impossible for him to stay focused on just one. That probably explained his inability to write his letter. When had his life gotten so complicated? He thought a moment and realized it'd been complicated since before he'd been born, he'd just never known it. His father had paid for Ken's existence with his life, and he hadn't even lived to see the completion of the Empress's plan. Had he felt it was worth it as he'd lay dying? Or had he regretted his involvement in the pact? But even as he thought that his heart railed. No, his father never would've regretted choosing to have him. Ken had never been left in doubt about his father's affection for him, or his brother's either. He knew he'd been loved and wanted. The problem was he'd also been lied to, or at the very least misled.

Ken set down his pen and rubbed his eyes. His head was buzzing from exhaustion, and he wanted very badly to just go to bed and sleep. But he also knew that as soon as he was in bed his mind wouldn't let him rest.

"Dear Eden..."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ken asked the mostly blank sheet of paper.

"Ken?"

He turned and looked at Ran who was standing in the door that led into their bedroom. His husband hadn't bothered to put on his robe and his rumpled nightshirt hung cockeyed off his wide shoulders revealing more of his right than his left. His fire red hair was mussed and sticking out in places. To Ken Ran looked delectable as he stood there blinking in the dim light. The bruise on his face looked more like a shadow than the injury it was.

"What are you doing?" Ran asked as he took a half step into the room.

Ken turned back to stare at the sheet of writing paper on the desk. "I was going to write Eden," he answered. "But I don't know what to say."

He heard Ran's feet cross the carpet and stop behind is chair.

"And then I thought that maybe saying anything could be dangerous," he went on. "I mean, that Dorian Von Heffel is still out there even if Yuushi is gone, so...I've just been sitting here thinking."

"Thinking," Ran prompted softly from behind him and Ken sighed.

"About everything that happened today, and everything we learned, and how I feel about it all," Ken answered.

"And how do you feel about it all?" Ran asked and Ken could tell his calm was forced. Ran was worried.

"I feel angry at my father and brother and mother for not telling me. And at your parents and Omi for not telling you. And at the Empress too. And I feel angry because when my father died and I was sent here I felt so lost and uncertain, but if I'd known I wouldn't have felt that way. I never would've been so anxious and afraid that I had no place. And I never would've felt guilty about feeling so happy either," he said feeling his frustration rise up again. "And I feel gypped out of all the years we could've had together like Omi and Aya, or Yohji and Asuka. But it's hard to write all that down in a letter without sounding whiny."

Behind him Ran remained silent for a moment longer before saying very softly, "You've been happy with me?"

Ken spun around in his seat and looked up into his husband's face. Ran's expression could only be described as cautiously hopeful, and Ken found himself relieved that he was making any expression at all. Since he'd awoken from his nap Ran had been more guarded than he'd ever seen him and Ken found he didn't like that at all. He reached out and caught hold of one of Ran's hands, it was cool to the touch.

"Of course I've been happy," he said looking up into his husband's violet eyes. "How could I not be? You're kind, and smart, and beautiful, and...well...we...fit so nicely together."

Ken knew that he was blushing by the time he stammered to a halt. And Ran was looking down at him with a fond smirk.

"I can't deny that," the red-head said with a chuckle. Then his smile fell away and he squeezed Ken's hand. "I was afraid you'd feel I'd used you, even though I had no notion of the Pact our parents were part of."

"I don't feel used," Ken said. "Not by you at any rate."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Ran said, but he still looked somber.

Ken couldn't blame him. If anyone was being used it was Ran, and Ken couldn't see that it was ever going to stop now that his abilities had been realized. And he had no idea what they could do about it.

"We should go to bed," Ken said releasing Ran's hand. He turned back around and began putting things back into his writing kit. He could feel Ran watching him, but his husband remained quiet as he stood and moved to the cabinet that held his things. It still amazed him that they hadn't lost anything in the fire...well, material things. Although his football had exploded. Ran had bought him a new one.

Closing the door to the cabinet he turned back to his husband who hadn't moved and was still watching him. In his rumpled nightshirt with his hair all tangled and the dark bruise down the right side of his face, Ran looked rather appealing in a rough and tumble way. The thought made Ken smile and violet eyes widened in question. That made Ran look vulnerable and Ken found he was seized by a strong possessiveness.

He marched up to Ran, who remained where he was, still looking slightly confused.

"You are mine, Ran Fujimiya," Ken stated firmly, "and I am your's. **Nothing** is ever going to change that. Got it?"

Ran blinked several times and the corners of his mouth began to turn up as he nodded. "Got it," he repeated.

"Okay then, let's go to bed," Ken said and he took up Ran's hand to lead him back into the bedroom, but had to go back to blow out the candle he'd left burning on the table. Ran waited for him in the doorway, appearing more ghostly than flesh and blood.

"Maybe we should just go visit Eden," Ken said as they passed into their dark bedroom and moved towards the bed. "That way I can just knock a few of his teeth loose."

"When did you become so violent?" Ran asked as Ken heard him round the foot of the bed.

"I'm not violent," Ken replied, pausing in the removal of his robe. "Certain situations need to be handled in a certain manner, that's all." Then as an after thought he added, "Aya got to slug Omi."

Ran's amused snort came to him across the bed out of the dark.

"I wish I'd seen that," he said.

Ken chuckled and finished disrobing and climbed into bed.

"It was pretty spectacular," he said as he slid under the blankets. "It was a total sucker punch. He didn't even see it coming."

"Hunh," Ran said then was silent for a moment. "But you had the pleasure of knocking Yuushi out, and in my Grandmother's apartment no less. That has to count for something."

"Heh. Yeah, that was great," Ken mused, his mind bringing up an image of Ran's former lover falling into the table. Every ounce of satisfaction he'd felt returned to him. "He broke some of her stuff too."

"See? You are violent," Ran said.

Ken reached out until he found his husband and then rolled over into him, tucking himself next to his side but careful about touching Ran's bruised face.

"All those years I could've been doing this," Ken murmured, snuggling in. "'N stupid Yuushi. You'd never even have thought of bein' with him."

"Mmmm," Ran hummed, "you're probably right. If I'd known about you he couldn't have tried to trap me, at least."

"You wouldn't still have slept with him, would you?" Ken asked, pouting.

"I don't know. He can be very charming," Ken could hear the smile in Ran's voice and pushed his shoulder. Ran grunted. "What if you hadn't liked me?"

"Not possible," Ken said with a shake of his head, then he yawned.

"Go to sleep," Ran said.

"Mmmm."

Ken sighed and tried to force his muscles to relax, but his mind began to circle as it had earlier. Images of possible pasts and their circumstances flashed through his head and made his heart race.

"What if we hadn't met and your parents still...I mean, the fire happened? What if I hadn't been here to hold onto you? What if you'd..."

As Ken's thoughts spun toward panic and fell out of his mouth they were interrupted by Ran's tongue which silenced both his voice and his mind. Ken responded almost desperately until Ran winced and pulled back.

"Ow," he said.

"I'm sorry," Ken muttered. "Does your face hurt bad?"

"It is soar," Ran replied. "But I had to stop you."

"Thanks. I know none of that happened so it doesn't matter, but I can't stop thinking about it," Ken admitted.

"I think...I think I wouldn't have summoned myself away," Ran's voice said quietly beside his ear.

"What?"

Ken felt Ran settle back into his pillow and sigh toward the ceiling.

"The night of the fire," Ran said, "I felt something watching me."

In shock Ken propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over his husband.

"Watching you?"

"I didn't realize it until we were on the island, but something was watching me...from inside the fire," Ran said softly.

"Farren said there was a gate inside the fire," Ken murmured.

"Yes. He did."

Ken laid back down and snuggled in again.

"So, you felt something the night of the fire," he muttered.

"Or I imagined I did," Ran said.

There was silence between them for a few minutes an then Ran gave Ken's shoulders a squeeze.

"Go to sleep," he said again and Ken nodded.

"I'll try."

* * *

He awoke the next morning with his face pressed against Ran's back and the red-head's nightshirt tightly clutched in his fists. He knew he'd been having an unpleasant and detailed dream, but he couldn't recall it. The night visions faded away completely as Ken blinked his eyes in the bright morning light. Ran too was beginning to move and groaned a little. Ken guessed that his face was probably hurting. He released his nightshirt and sat up, noticing as he did so Chi opening the second set of curtains while Nalsa inspected the clothes they'd set out the evening before.

As Ran sat up their head housekeeper tutted in sympathy.

"Sir, your face looks much worse," she said. "Perhaps you should consider staying in today. Rumors are sure to arise."

Ken leaned forward and gently brushed Ran's hair away from his face. His husband shied away from the touch, but didn't push his hand away. Ken hissed when he saw the dark purple flesh covering the side of Ran's face from his forehead to the edge of his jaw. The edges were turning yellow and the bottom was still swollen.

"Can you even open your mouth?" Ken asked.

Ran opened his mouth a little and winced.

"Chi, please go and advise the kitchen that Master Ran will need soft foods for the next few days," Nalsa said.

Chi curtsied and left the room.

"I think Nalsa's right," Ken said. "I'm sure Aya can come with a plausible excuse for us skipping work today."

Ran sighed but nodded.

"I suppose," he said, and Ken could tell that he was carefully enunciating his words while trying not to move his mouth too much.

"Your bath is ready, Sirs," Nalsa said. "I'll go and speak to Lady Aya."

"She's up?" Ken asked.

"She is at breakfast" Nalsa said with a small smile.

Ken could feel his own surprised expression.

"Wow. She's really changed if she's up before us," he commented.

Nalsa quickly left the room stifling a chuckle.

"Don't make me laugh," Ran said.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that's chapter 32. I've no idea when the next one will be coming out. I haven't written a word yet and work is suddenly very busy. :( But hopefully there will be more soon. :)

Thanks to Nukiuchi for your review! Well, they have to do their 'biznaz' somewhere, don't they? Maku loves any and all attention, especially Omi's. :D Ran and Ken will be going on a trip (possibly more than one), I just have to figure out when. Ah-ha-ha-ha! No yellow brick road though! Glad you like it! Take care! :)

And thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites list or added me as a favorite author! I'm so happy! Thank you! :)


End file.
